Tales of Grandeur
by Ryoux0
Summary: Oh just read and find out.. Rated T for language and darker themes.
1. It Begins

Alright before you read, you have to understand a few things..

This is a year long rp that a bunch of friends and I started and have just now ended. It involves many characters from tv shows, and animes fighting one another. Plain and simple if you don't like don't read. There are some dark themes and mild language so beware... Alright here we go.

* * *

><p>Ryou and Vegeta were bored. No one had came to train in days and they were sick and tired of being stuck in that one room.<p>

"Dammit this boring.." Vegeta yelled. "Why the hell I ever let you talk me into being a training hologram, I'll never know.."

"You'd think that with the number of students here there'd be at least one person coming in to train..."Ryou sighed.

"Man I wish I was alive again.. I want to fight something.."

"You know I could bring us back. We'd turn insane though from the shock.." Ryou replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! DO IT YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled. "Like I care about my sanity..." Ryou shook his head and waved his hands muttering words under his breath. There was a bright flash of light and the holograms faded and they were alive again.

"Hahahahahaha. Time for some fun." Vegeta smirked. "So who do we kill first?"

"Whoever shows up.." Ryou replied.

Kyle walked in through the front door of the school. He had been on a trip to distant lands, sealing worlds. He made his Keyblade disappear, and walked back to where Ryou and Vegeta were. He heard talking, so he decided to check it out.

"Woah. How are you two alive...?" Kyle asked them. "Something's not right here..." Kyle said. They were both giving him an evil glare. He activated his eye technique and his keyblade

"Oh I'm scared of a key.." Vegeta laughed. "Let me show you what true power is." he yelled powering up and transforming into his super saiyan form. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Way to blow our cover you imbecile.." Ryou sighed. "Kyle get out of our way and maybe you won't get hurt.

Tsukete heard a commotion and ran towards the training room. He ran in and his eyes bulged at what he saw. Ryou and Vegeta were alive. "How in the world?" he exclaimed. "How did you do that?" he said walking over to where Ryou was.

"Oh I could have done this at anytime.." Ryou replied. "But there's one problem with this spell.."

"What's that?" Tsukete asked now right in front of Ryou.

"Permanent insanity." Ryou laughed. Tsukete looked at Ryou with a puzzling look before Ryou raised his hand and backhanded him sending him flying through the wall. "Well guess I have all my powers.." he laughed.

"No, Tsukete!" Kyle yelled. He ran over to him to make sure he was ok. He then ran back to Ryou and Vegeta. "What's happened to you?" We're your students!" Kyle yelled at him, ready to fight.

Toshiro was sparing in the training room when he heard a loud crash. "What the hell...?" He said to himself and stopped the training program. He walked out of the training room and walked down the hall to where he thought the crash came from. He soon saw Tsukete lying against the wall, a hole in the wall in front of Tsukete, and Kyle standing in the doorway with his keyblade and eye technique activated. "What's going on?" Toshiro asked Kyle.

"I don't know yet. It seems they have both went insane... Ryou slapped Tsukete though a wall, and Vegeta went into a super Saiyan. They are also both alive..." Kyle told Toshiro.

"Oh my god..." Toshiro said. He pulled out his sword and yelled "Bankai!" And his sword transformed.

"You think I care? I've been dealing with you brats for thousands of years and I'm sick of it.. I'm one of the most powerful being in the universe not a damn babysitter." He replied. "It's been like a prison here.." He eyes started to glow.

"What you're just going to destroy them like that with one blow? Where's you sense of fun?" Vegeta smirked.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try..." Kyle said. He smirked and stood waiting for the first attack.

Toshiro just stood there, speechless. He had never seen Ryou or Vegeta, well maybe Vegeta, that insane... "I'm with you Kyle, but first we need to evacuate the other students..." He said to Kyle.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll distract them. you and Tsukete get the students out of here." Kyle told Toshiro.

"Got it!" Toshiro told Kyle and ran to wake up Tsukete. "Come on!" Toshiro said to Tsukete, and they both got up and ran to get the students.

"You might want to go with Toshi.." Ryou smirked. "It'd be a lot safer for you. Especially from what's about to come."

"If you're not going to make the first move then I'll do it.. God I feel like I'm back on Earth with Kakarot.. Stare downs for five fucking hours before anyone made a damn move.." Vegeta yelled. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A ball of energy went flying at them.

"Impatient aren't we.." Ryou laughed.

"No, I'm not going to run!" Kyle said as he jumped out of the way and ran at Vegeta and hit him multiple times with the keyblade and finishing with Trinity Limit.

"Come on!" Toshiro yelled to Tsukete. They were evacuating the last students from the building. Once they got outside, he said "Get everyone out of here. Once your finished, come back and help fight if you wish. Just get everyone away!" He yelled and ran back into the building.

Vegeta just stood there as the blows glanced off him. "This is pathetic. You think a mere sword can defeat the prince of saiyans." he laughed.

"Vegeta watch out for that Trinity move!" Ryou yelled. Vegeta looked over and then was blasted back.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta yelled getting up. "That actually hurt a little."

"Heh, thought so" Kyle said. He ran up to Vegeta and his keyblade changed to the Ultima Weapon. He attacked Vegeta multiple times and this time finished with Ars Arcanum. He then disappeared. "Can't find me, can you?" He said. His voice echoed from each corner of the room.

Toshiro ran through the school, trying to find where everyone was. He followed the distant echoes of fighting. He eventually found the room, and stood outside, waiting for the time that was best for him to run in.

The blows still just glanced off of him. "Wow you obviously weren't paying attention when I told you that swords don't work on me.. Idiot." When he vanished he looked around the room sensing where his energy was.

"He's going to hide his energy. Just be patient and wait for him." Ryou smirked. "By the way Toshi why don't you come in and join the fun?" he waved his hand and blew up the wall. "Well what are you going to do now?"

"To hell with this.. RAHHHH!" Vegeta yelled extending his arm and creating an explosive wave around the entire room.

"Oh god..." Toshiro said when he heard Ryou start talking about him. He took off down the hall just fast enough that when Ryou shot the wall, he was down the hall. He did, however, get hit by Vegeta's energy blast. He was sent down the hall and out the front door. He got up and was about to go back in when Kyle stopped him."How are you out here!" He asked Kyle

"Shh, they still think I'm inside." He told him. "Let's wait out here and see what goes down. First though, I want to check on Tsukete and the other students." He said. They took off down the field, after where Tsukete and the other student ran. They eventually caught up to him.

"Hah that should have gotten rid of him.." Vegeta smirked. "Now what?" he asked.

"They're both still alive and they've most likely gone to regroup. Not that it will help them. Anyways now it's time to invite a few friends.." Ryou smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Watch and see Sensei.." Ryou replied starting his hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU! REANIMATION!" The ground started to rumble and five coffins appeared. Five figures stepped out of it. "Now all of you find everyone in this school and show no mercy."

"Was it really necessary for you to bring HIM back from the dead?"

"It's more entertainment.." Ryou smirked.

"Oh god..." Kyle said. "He used the Re-animation jutsu... and I think one of them was a robot... I can't get a clear view of them..." Kyle told the others.

"Wait, how can you see them...?" Toshiro asked Kyle.

While 'fighting' Vegeta, I placed a very small tracking device on him. I also dropped a small camera somewhere else in the room before I disappeared out here..." He told Toshiro

"Oh, nice!" Toshiro exclaimed. Now, what are we going to do about the people who were Re-animated?" Toshiro asked Kyle.

"I don't know..."

Ryou disappeared and made his way down to his trophy room. "Now I know that gun was down here somewhere.." he muttered to himself. "Ah here it is.." he exclaimed. "360's disintegration gun."

"0 I have news.." Alpha 69's voice rang through the room.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"No one is in the school. We looked everywhere and my god man what kind of decorator did you have on this place? It's so blah.."

"Hmm then search outside and in the fields. There are barriers surrounding the school that can only be removed by my computer so they shouldn't be far.."

"Ooo I can't wait to get a hold of one of them.." Alpha 69 squealed with joy and vanished.

Kyle heard Alpha 69's voice. "Damn, why him?" He exclaimed. "Also, if I know him as well as I think I do, He'll go and grab 360's disintegration gun... DAMMIT!" Kyle yelled and punched a tree. "I'm afraid were probably going to have a war on our hands..." Kyle said as he turned to everyone.

"A... war...?" Toshiro asked, hoping it wasn't true. "But how would we even come close to winning? We have about 13 people. They have the power to make an army!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kyle exclaimed. Kyle used his eye technique, the Rinnegan, to copy the Byakugan and see ahead to where everyone else was. He say that Alpha 69 and Ryou were in the trophy room, and grabbing the disintegration gun. He also saw Vegeta having a temper tantrum because Ryou randomly disappeared. "At least I have somewhat of an advantage..." He said and smirked

* * *

><p>If you want an explaination of the characters and their back stories feel free to ask and I'll make one.. Reviews are wanted, Flames can go burn in hell...<p> 


	2. Enter Master Roshi!

Alrighty heres chapter 2. Enter Master Roshi!

* * *

><p>"OMG! Can't a really old man every get some sleep without the world ending. You know back when I was young I helped save the world by teaching Goku and I can surely help now so whats going on." said Master Roshi to the kids outside as he flew in.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait... what? Aren't you supposed to be dead by now? How old are you, anyways, Master Roshi? We'd love to have your help though. Ryou and Vegeta have come back to life and are totally insane. They plan on killing everyone, and the only people standing in their way at the moment are Toshiro, Tsukete and I." He told Master Roshi.

"Yea, what he said..." Toshiro said, unsure of what else to say.

"If all the stories about my grandfather are true, then I doubt we have any chance.." Tsukete said quietly. "The man cheated death 3 fucking times for Christ's sake."

"Ryou where the hell are you?" Vegeta yelled. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you about randomly disappearing!"

"Calm down Vegeta. I just needed to find something.." Ryou said reappearing. "Now we need to go outside, they're all out there."

"What the hell is that thing? You seriously think a gun is going to hurt any of them. Well maybe the children but still.."

"It's a disintegration gun."

"Oh.."

"Ryou we've figured out their location.." Orochimaru said appearing from the floor.

"Good let's get them." Ryou smirked.

"Well I don't think I know anything about this Ryan kid is, but evil Goku always wanted to kill everyone." Master Roshi said as he laughed. "I know one thing that would easily get Vegeta out of the way, and it would only take me five minutes with me." he said as he looked at the school waiting for the fight that was about to happen.

"Ok, they are getting ready to head out towards us..." Kyle said to everyone. "I'm going to put some charms around the barrier so we have an escape route if it gets too bad..." He also said. Kyle then looked to see how far away they were. "They're coming up on us, and fast..." Kyle said. Kyle did some hand-signs and 6 shadow clones appeared. Using the other power of the Rinnegan, He had complete control over every one of them at the same time. The 6 clones ran off into the field towards Ryou, Vegeta, 69, Orochimaru, and whoever the other 4 were. "Roshi, Toshiro, and Tsukete, follow my lead. Everyone else hide wherever you can. Do your best NOT to get caught! I can't stress that enough!" He told them and took off into the forest.

"I sense someone..." Vegeta said quietly. "The scent is familiar but I can't remember who it is." He said as they were walking through the field.

"Hmm Kyle is too soft to use reanimation and Toshiro and Tsukete can't preform it. They must have something up their sleeves." Ryou replied. He thought for a moment. "69, Orochimaru scout the area.." he ordered. They nodded and ran up ahead. "The fun is about to begin.." Ryou smirked.

"Eh Kyle when you say follow your lead can it not be very far, because boy you must remember I am old enough to be your great great great great great great great great... great ...great...snore..snore... WAAAAAA! Yeah as I was saying i have to have energy for the fight so no running miles on end." Master Roshi said as he was concentrating on locating Vegeta's energy, and he slowly realizes that the fight is closer then he : The Random RP from Rp Universe (Open) NSFW

"Don't worry Roshi, we won't be running as far as you might think." Kyle said. "I have a plan.. I hope..." Kyle said. He suddenly stopped, as did everyone else. Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out sensu beans. He handed 1 to everyone there. "ONLY use these as a last resort!" He told them. He then sat and waited for the right time to strike.

Tsukete pocketed the bean and wondered what the hell something like that little thing could do. "I hope your plan works Kyle.. "

Nearby in the tree Orochimaru and 69 had spotted them. "Those fools are just sitting there waiting to be attacked." Orochimaru smirked.

"Yes but that can't be all of them.. I know he had more students than that.." Alpha 69 replied. He turned on his heat sensors and looked around the forest. Then he saw his target. "Heh heh.. Well I'll be back soon." he smiled before disappearing.

"Wait Ryou never said we could... Oh never mind.." Orochimaru said before disappearing into the tree and heading back towards the others. Once he reached Ryou he said. "They're sitting in the field waiting for us with some old man.."

"Old man.. It can't be. He can't still be alive.." Vegeta said anxiously.

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"Master Roshi.."

"How the hell? Are you sure. Well he won't be much of a problem anyway.."

"Don't underestimate that old pervert.." Vegeta warned.

"Let's just get on with this.."

Before putting up the sensu bean away he sat there for a second to remember what they are for. When he remembered he put it up, and started looking around the area. Nothing yet, he thought. Yo Kyle so do you have any plan on what your doing because I sorta wanna to play around with Vegeta for a little bit" Master Roshi said as he sat down to meditate, and concentrate on the surrounding in-case they come without warning.

"Don't sit just yet. They know where we are. I saw them running around. They got a pretty good view of us too... Just what I was hoping for..." Kyle said with a smirk on his face. "Lets go. Be quiet though..." He said as he took off running through the trees. He made more hand-signs and made 4 more clones. He then transformed them so they were exact clones of each and every one of them. They then took off while the originals backed down and out of sight.

Ryou saw the four of them coming straight at them and said. "They aren't that stupid.."

"They aren't.." The Second Hokage replied. "They're clones.. The real ones are hiding somewhere."

"Well then, Let's fish them out then.." Orochimaru smirked. He and The Second Hokage started making hand signs. Orochimaru let out kamikaze snakes and Tobirama yelled.

"WATER STYLE GIANT WATER SHOCKWAVE!" He spit out a huge wave of water that covered the forest. The snakes went after the clones and exploded.

"Pein.." Ryou ordered. "Can you see them anywhere?"

"They are well hidden but they are somewhere in that forest." he replied.

As Roshi was following Kyle he was realizing that he was no match for anyone there the only thing he could be is a distraction, so that is what he will do he just needs to wait for the right moment. He soon stopped thinking about that and started to wonder where the hell are we going and, where are they. First thing I need to do is look around so i can plan ahead. "hey Kyle if you don't care i am going to look around a little while so I know where things are, because i don't know this area very well."

"Ok, just don't go get yourself killed..." Kyle said. "Watch out for Vegeta also. I think his first priority is to get you..." He told him. They moved along silently and out of sight, leaving Roshi there to look around.

Vegeta instantly saw Roshi move and ran after him. "GUESS WHO OLD MAN!" He yelled, heading straight for him.

"Vegeta wait don't he's just.. Ugh.." Ryou groaned shaking his head. It was obvious that this was a distraction method but of course Vegeta had to be hotheaded and go directly after him.

"Never mind him." Tobirama said. "They're moving also.." he said pointing towards the forest. Orochimaru bit his thumb and started making handsigns again.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" he yelled and Manda the king snake appeared. He went directly for their location and Manda struck with his tail. "Surprise!"

Alpha 69 finally reappeared with a satisfied look on his face.

"Do I want to know?" Ryou asked.

"Probably not, but they'll find him soon enough.." he laughed.

* * *

><p>hehehehehe Oh Alpha 69...<p> 


	3. He did what now?

A warning before you read... Yes I have a fucked up mind..

* * *

><p>As he flew off he noticed one of the power levels were following him. Roshi laughed quietly to himself as he pickup speed and look at the surroundings, found trees, trees and more trees, you think there would be something else other then trees. he started to shoot down some of the trees. and make a dam on land kinda of thing, and then went into it to hide, but no doubt Vegeta heard the blast, and Roshi hoped he did.<p>

Kyle laughed as he watched Orochi's snake hit the complete wrong place. In-fact, it was on the complete opposite side of the forest. The only thing he was worried about at the moment though, was that damn robot, 69. He had heat sensors, and could easily find the other students or even them. He made some hand-signs and used a new jutsu he created. It was an EMP that blocked all electronics in the area. Now, 69's features wouldn't work. Now, he just had to sit back and watch things unfold.

"Ok what did you do and where is he?" Ryou asked not really wanting to know.

"I did the usual and he's over by where they really are over that way.." he pointed. "He's dead of course. I slit his throat, broke all his limbs, cut out one eye and left him covered in oil and anal lube.. Oh! and his ears are all cut out and his ear drums are sticking out.." Ryou shook his head and forced down some throw up that was coming.

"You are sick and demented..." Ryou laughed.

"Just the way you made me." he smirked winking at Ryou.

"Now are they still where you last saw them?"

"Let me check. What the hell? That kid must have given me something.. None of my sensors are working!"

"How the hell did they manage that?" Ryou growled.

"I can find them.." Pein intejected. "SUMMONING SIX PATHS OF PEIN!" The six paths of Pein appeared and all went in different directions of the forest.

Now thought Roshi is time to make this fort thingy stronger by making tunnels. "kahmehemeha" Master Roshi made a hole straight down, and then yell "Vegeta hurry your wanna be important persons butt over here or you won't be able to kill me time will." Then flew down into the tunnel the blast made to hide for when he comes.

Kyle stood silently where he was. He watched Vegeta and Roshi, and also the 6 Peins roaming the forest. None of them were anywhere near them, but he had to take precautions. He threw explosive tags on nearby trees. He also disappeared randomly and came back. He had put explosive tags on other trees around the forest near where the Peins were, so he could set them off if they got too close to either hurt one, or have it act as a distraction. The first Pein neared a tag, and Kyle activated it. There was a huge explosion and the Pein was sent flying into the barrier.

"They've set explosive tags all around the forest trying to confuse us.." Pein said frustrated. "It's going to be difficult to track them."

"They are smart.. I'll give them that." Tobirama replied.

"Yes and annoying.." Orochimaru snarled. "Ryou can't you summon some dogs or something to find them?"

"Hah my contract is with the monkey staff like Sarutobi.. That wouldn't help us.."

"Dammit.."

Meanwhile in the forest Vegeta was getting really angry. "When I get my hands on you Roshi you are dead!" He heard the Kamehameha wave and rushed over to find a tunnel. "Oh this is too easy.." he laughed. "FINAL FLASH!" he yelled sending the beam straight into the tunnel headed straight for the old pervert.

In the other part of the forest Tsukete was near some bushes waiting for Kyle to give them the signal to move. Suddenly a hand came from out of the bushes and grabbed him. Tsukete screamed and then he was gone.

"What was that scream?" Ryou asked.

"I'll check it out.." Pein replied sending the 4th path out in that direction.

"That was close good thing he can't curve that thing into this cave I made in the tunnel." Roshi thought, then yell to Vegeta "That blast suck . It looks like you are just as weak as you used to be." Then he flew out of the hole, and activated his afterimage strike ability. Then Roshi "Yell his a blast of my own...Kamehameha."

"No, Tsukete!" Kyle screamed as Tsukete was pulled into the bushes. No, We'll be caught if I go in after him... Kyle thought as he stood there, helpless. "COME ON!" He yelled to Toshiro as he took off into the forest. As the Pein reached the spot, he made every one of the explosive tags go off and it blew him to pieces. They then took off farther into the forest, placing more explosive tags in random spots as they moved along, so they couldn't determine their exact location.

Vegeta easily knocked away the Kamehameha and went straight after Roshi aiming a punch right at his face but unfortunately he vanished thanks to his afterimage. "GOD DAMMIT!" he tried again. Still he teleported. "FUCKING A!" He tried Final Flash. He teleported again. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHEN THIS WEARS OFF YOU WILL DIE!"

Back in the forest Tsukete was thrown on the ground and finally got to see his attacker. It was some weird clown in a purple suit. "Who the hell are you!" he cried.

"Just a clown trying to make a living.." he smirked. "Now why don't we put a smile on that face." he said with a long evil laugh. Then he started stabbing him relentlessly while Tsukete screamed in agony for all to hear. He finally stopped and started cutting into Tsukete's face and making him smile for all eternity. He just kept laughing though because he knew if one of those idiots came they would be found and finally this battle would get started.

"I was wondering where he ran off to.." Ryou smirked.

"Who the hell is the guy with that creepy laugh?" Tobirama asked.

"That would be the legendary Joker." Ryou replied. "What a genius. If they go after him then we'll know where these little rats are."

"I just lost the 4th path.. He had paper bombs EVERYWHERE." Pein stated. "I'msurprised that clown hasn't touched any.."

* * *

><p>JOKER JOKER! Reviews and what not.<p> 


	4. BURN BABY BURN!

Well if you're actually still reading this and weren't scared off by Alpha 69, it actually starts getting good.. XD

* * *

><p>Roshi laughed at Vegeta's frustration, and said "I will admit I will die when this wears off but who knows when that will be." Well Vegeta might not know, but he did and it usually last 5 minutes, but makes charging anything take twice as long so he will have to make his moves count. then when Vegeta took another swing at him and he teleports away he said. "Haven't you learned anything new since we last met because I have...BIG BANG." A big beam came out right for Vegeta, and Roshi started to laugh because it wasn't a big bang it was another Kamehameha.<p>

Kyle kept running as quietly as he could, occasionally checking to see if Toshiro was behind him. Poor Tsukete... When I find who did this... And How's the old man... SO MANY QUESTIONS! He thought to himself over and over as he jumped from tree to tree, occasionally throwing explosive tags. Finally, he found a place to hide for a bit. "Wait here... I have some unfinished business..." Kyle said to Toshiro. "Ok" Toshiro replied. Kyle suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Hirashin No Jutsu..." Tobirama muttered.

"He knows that?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes the traces of it are over there." Pein pointed. "Shall I send another path?"

"No I think I'll handle this.. Orochimaru, Tobirama Sensei, cover me." he ordered. They nodded and Ryou sped off toward them. "I'm done waiting. Ready or not here I come." he smirked.

Meanwhile back in the forest. Vegeta still couldn't land a hit. Then Roshi yelled something about using his Big Bang move. "What the? It's just a damn Kamehameha!" he yelled before deflecting it.

Tsukete was on the brink of death and he knew it. The Joker had left him there scarred and for death. "Someone.. Anyone.. Help me.." he said softly writhing in agony.

Roshi started laughing, and said "It was close to a big bang, but it looks cooler."

and then used solar flare, and flew as fast as he could away, and find a place to hide to perform the real new move he learn along time ago, but didn't have use for it till it now. While he flew away he shot a Kamehameha at Vegeta for extra boost, and to hit him, but this Kamehameha was special inside it Roshi put his cane in it, and inside the cane is a remote detonated bomb for when Vegeta tries to deflect it.

"Dammit, I forgot. Pein also has the Rinnegan..." Kyle muttered to himself. "Good thing I gave each of us Headsets before taking off..."Kyle also said. (Over the headset)"Toshiro, get out of there! They are headed for you!" Kyle said. "Ok, I'm on it!" Toshiro said as he started running. He created 10 shadow clones and they all ran off in different directions. Meanwhile, the 6 clones Kyle was controlling using the Rinnegan ( We kinda forgot about those...) Jumped in front of Ryou and started holding him off long enough for Toshiro to get into hiding. Kyle appeared right behind the Joker and held a kunai to his throat. "This is for Tsukete!" Kyle said as he slit his throat and quickly disappeared in another yellow flash. (Kyle saw because he still had the Rinnegan/Byakugan on)

The clone came rushing up right before Ryou got to Toshiro. "Dammit.. I'm really getting sick of these clones.." Ryou growled. He waved his hand sent a flash of green light and one of the clones was down.

"Manda it's time for lunch!" Orochimaru yelled. Manda swooped down and another one was down.

"Water Style Giant Water Vortex!" yelled Tobirama and the rest of them were swept away in the vortex.

"Dammit Toshiro's gone.." Ryou growled.

Back with Vegeta, Roshi had decided to throw yet another Kamehameha. "When will he learn.." Vegeta growled and attempted to deflect it away.

As Roshi was flying away he looked back, and as soon as Vegeta deflected the Kamehameha he detonated the bomb right in Vegeta's face and prayed that it gave him enough time to charge his attack. Roshi flew for a little bit father and landed in a place well hidden, and lowered his power level to the level off a field rat, and began to charge a spirit bomb that Goku taught him along time ago just for a last resort.

I should really go after God Realm Pein...If I can kill him, all other Peins will die also... Kyle thought to himself. He appeared behind God Realm Pein with his Ultima Weapon, Sharingan, and Demon Arm Activated. He started attacking God Realm Pein and finished with Trinity Limit. He then disappeared back to a safe location. The only downside was he could only use the Yellow Flash Technique once more.

God Realm Pein sensed something and immediately his shield went up. He turned around to see Kyle vanish yet again. "Coward..." Pein muttered. When were these kids going to face the music and finally fight them? This was getting ridiculous.

Ryou appeared right next to him with Tobirama and Orochimaru.. "I'm about to burn this entire forest.. I'm really getting sick of this."

"Well the forest is all petrified anyway. Burning it could only help your droll scenery out here. It's all really depressing.." Alpha 69 replied.

"If Vegeta weren't off fighting with that old man still this would be a lot easier.." Ryou said rising into the air. "BURNING STORM!" he yelled sending a wave of fire all around him setting the entire forest on fire. "No where to hide now..." he smirked.

Once Vegeta deflected that cane it immediately exploded and sent him flying backwards. "Damn you Roshi!" he cursed. He started after him again when he felt the massive energy wave head towards him. "What the..?" he said looking back. He saw the giant column of flame coming straight at him so he immediately flew up to dodge it. "Damn that was close. That energy had to Ryou's. That fucking idiot almost burnt me to a crsip!"

Roshi saw the fire, but he was almost done he doesn't wanna stop charging till he knew he had enough. It was coming closer, he need to move now or die, and thanks to the fire the life around him was dieing so he couldn't take in there energy. As Roshi flew out of the way of the fire he knew Vegeta would see him and his move was only charged to about 75%, and He doesn't know if that will be enough. His only choice now is to confront Vegeta now. "Hey Vegeta don't you think fight with a fire in the background kind of dramatic." said Roshi as he flew towards Vegeta for the fight of his life.

"That old man is gonna get himself killed..." Kyle muttered to himself. He got to Toshiro and decided to stay back and watch things unfold... for now.

As the forest burnt to the ground Ryou finally was able to pinpoint Kyle and Toshiro's location. He also saw that little boy Alpha 69 killed and Tsukete who was still clinging to life. "Pitiful.." Ryou smirked looking at Tsukete. "I feel ashamed to claim you as a relative. Letting the Joker sneak up on you like that. Speaking of which, where is he?" Ryou asked looking around.

"He's over there drenched in blood. Looks like Kyle got to him. Pity." Orochimaru replied.

"I wasn't expecting much from him anyway.." Ryou shrugged. "Now then you all better prepare yourselves because hell itself is about to be upon you."

"As will the wrath of a true god!" Pein roared.

* * *

><p>oooooo shit about to get real lol<p> 


	5. Alpha 0

Well here's where it gets kinda confusing with the whole Alpha 0 thing..

* * *

><p>"Shut the hell up you imbecile!" Vegeta yelled only a few yards away. "Now are you finally going to face me like a man?"<p>

Roshi laughed as he told Vegeta "Why should we fight when I could provide you with valuable info about where everyone is, because they told me there attack plan. The only thing I want is to see this Ryan guy." After he finished, he got ready for a fight in-case he doesn't agree.

"Hey, I have a feeling they know where we are... There's no way they can't know where we are at the moment... We need to get to Ryou's basement." He said while running to Ryou's school. He got into the basement. "Aha! Here it is!" He said as he found the exact clone of Alpha 0. He turned it on, and told it what was going on.

An alarm went off on Ryou's watch and he looked at it with a puzzled look. "Why would they be in the school?" he said aloud. "Unless he knows about.." Then his eyes bulged. "We may have a problem.."

"What's that?" Orochimaru replied.

"I'm sure whatever they have we can take.." Pein said confidently.

"Just in case I may provide us with some back up, I just need to think of who we could.."

"RYOU!" Vegeta yelled flying towards them.

"What is it?"

"The old perverts wants to speak with you." Vegeta replied.

"Really now.." Ryou smirked. "You have 1 minute before I decide whether or not to kill you. Make it worth my while old man."

When kyle activated the clone, Alpha 0 was not happy. "You imbecile. You do realize that Ryou and myself are connected right? WE SHARE THE SAME FUCKING BRAIN! God you humans never fucking think. You just look for power and try to control it. Anyways seeing as I'm awake now I guess i can try and help you. Now what do we have to fight them with?" he asked.

"Ryan why would you kill me when I could work as a double agent for you, and could lead them into a trap. The trap could be how you say twisted and demented." Roshi said as he prayed that they would let him live.

Kyle flinched at his comment. "Actually, that will help..." He said. "Well, He brought back some hokages, Joker, and Pein. I killed the 4th pein, and joker. Since you know everything he does, you can grab some weapons from his... er.. your... basement, or trophy room. You should also disable the barrier... We need to win this war...' He said to Alpha 0.

"He'll be bringing more people back now seeing as you activated me.." Alpha 0 replied. "As for the barrier, I don't know.. You don't want to see what's beyond that barrier trust me. It'd be better if we could keep him contained in the school. He can't get out either you know.. The only way out of here is that teleporter room." he walked over to the computer. "The weapon room is open.. I'm going to see if I can find any surviving Alphas.." he said typing really fast. "Wonderful, he brought back 69.." he facepalmed.

"How do I know that you won't double cross me?" Ryou asked Roshi. "Also why would you be doubling crossing them? This isn't your style Roshi.."

Roshi looked at him, and said. " I am old and don't wanna die. Look at them you are going to win, and if u win, and I am with them I will die." Then Roshi gave him time to think about it.

"Ugh, that old man is a dumb ass... Ryou, or 'Ryan' as he calls him, will end up killing him in the end..." Kyle said. He watched as Alpha 0 went through the weapons. "So... what do you plan on getting?" He asked.

"I don't need weapons." Alpha 0 smirked. "You guys on the other hand need them so take what you need." he said as he went back to the computer. "Well well well. That crafty bastard survived.." Alpha 0 laughed. "Now let's pinpoint his location and.. What the.. He's in the damn school... Go get your weapons I'll be right back." Alpha 0 said disappearing.

Meanwhile back outside Ryou wondered whether or not to trust Roshi. Oh well.. he thought. I can always kill him if he pulls anything. "Alright then Roshi I want you to head back out there and figure out their plans."

Roshi jumped up, and down as he said. " Yay your letting me live, and no problem I will figure out what there doing, and report back to you. Uhm by the way by if somehow they know I switched sides could you somehow magicly make me a little stonger so I don't die if they catch me." When he finished he looked at Ryan, and Vegeta to make sure they weren't going to kill him.

"Yea... I don't need any weapons. Maybe Toshiro over here though..." He said and pointed to Toshiro.

"I might grab a few things..." Toshiro said and had an evil smile. He ran over and started rummaging through Ryou's stuff. He picked up an exact copy of Mickey's keyblade and countless other things.

Alpha 0 appeared on the other side of the school, walked up to one of the rooms and started banging on it until until a voice from inside yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you fucking teenagers? I'm trying to have some peace and quiet which I haven't had since Zordon fucking died. I swear to god this better be important or ima yellow flash your ass to the island of ass kicking."

"Alpha 5 this is your superior! Get the hell out here before I deactivate you." Alpha 0 yelled back.

"AYE AYE AYE AYE! I'm coming I'm coming sorry 0." the voice called. Out of the room came a dome headed robot with a cane and a limp.

"That's better.."

"How the hell are you an android again?" Alpha 5 asked. Alpha 0 filled him in and Alpha 5 started laughing.

"This is so like you.."

Alpha 0 rolled his eyes. "I need your help. I need to err stop myself from killing everyone."

"I'm not allowed to fight remember? Your orders." Alpha 5 smirked.

"Well now I say you can so shut up and follow me." He said before disappearing.

"Yes 0.." Alpha 5 replied before also disappearing. They both appeared back in the basement.

"Alright guys this is Alpha 5 he's one of the good Alphas thats going to help us. He helped create the power rangers with Zordon."

"You make it sound like it was sooo important. Stupid egotistical floating blue head.. I'm glad he's dead."

Ryou though for a moment when Roshi asked for more power then shrugged and waved his hand. "You'll no longer feel like 2000. You'll feel like 20 again with more strength then you ever dreamed possible for you."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Orochiumaru asked. "He could turn on us.."

"In that case I just take the power away.." Ryou replied. "Now go Roshi."

Roshi laughed as once again felt young again. He flew as fast as he could towards the group, and then stopped. "I will have to act young in order for this to work." Roshi thought to himself as he turned the last hallway to his friends. Roshi yelled. "Hey guys whats up Vegeta is still looking for me, but I lost him in the fire."

Kyle ran out in the halls looking for 0. Suddenly, 0 appeared next to him with Alpha 5. "What the he-" He said and trailed off. "How did he get here...?" He asked Alpha 0.

"Well apparently he's the only surviving Alpha.." Alpha 0 replied. "Back in the day he was a formidable fighter one of my best creations."

"Was being the keyword.." Alpha 5 scowled. "Then 360 decided to blow me to sky high and did I get a new body?"

"Oh sweet Lurline not this again.." Alpha 0 groaned

"NO I DIDN"T! You tried using magic to fix me which turned me into this damn cripple.. Then I was stuck being Zordon's lackey for the next 2000 years."

"Yes yes we know you're life sucked but YOU choose to go with him." Alpha 0 stated.

"He was actually alive and not in a damn time warp. Then he went and messed with Rita and got skull fucked.."

"My aren't we a ball of sunshine.. Now quit complaining we need to come up with a plan." said Alpha 0 looking at everyone. Then suddenly Master Roshi flew up. "Welcome back.."

"What the fuck is he doing alive?" Alpha 5 cried. "He's gotta be over 2000!"

"Actually he's over 9000.." Alpha 0 laughed.

"OVER 9000! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Alpha 5 yelled.

Back in the now burnt down forest Vegeta felt this sudden urge to bust someone in the face. "I don't know where or who but someone is gonna get flattened when I find them.."

"Calm down Vegeta. They're obviously planning something. I say we wait and see what they come up with. Gives me time to think of new pawns to resurrect." Ryou smirked. I know damn well they activated you Alpha 0. Ryou thought. I have something special in store for you..

Roshi laughed, and said. "I am not that old I am 1006. Wait sorry I had my ID upside down. My actual age is 9001. So you are right it is over 9000." He laughed a little more at the old memories then continued with. "So what is going on with everything, what is new, what have you figured out, what do you plan on doing... awwwwww stroke." Roshi grabs some medicine out of his pocket then thought to himself. "Ok faking stoke check next step get the info." He took 2 pills to make the stoke more convincing then finished what he was saying. "So when did the robots get into this, and Kyle how you doing with your stuff when I was fighting Vegeta I saw a lot of explosions."

Kyle just stood there, thinking. "You sure are asking a lot of questions old man..." Kyle said, staring him in the eye. He soon looked at Alpha 5. "Don't I know you...?" Kyle asked him. He seems familiar... He thought to himself. "So, are you willing to help us, 5?" He asked.

Alpha 5 looked at kyle. "Aren't you that kid that turned on 0 awhile back? I thought Jehuo killed you.. Anyways, it's not like I can say no. If I don't the lord and master over there will deactivate me.." he said pointing to Alpha 0.

"I would not.." Alpha 0 replied. "If I didn't deactivate you when Alpha 360 demolished you why would I do it now?"

"For your own personal enjoyment? Who the hell knows.. Anyways if the info Alpha 0 has given me is true than I don't know what we can do. The five of us against the likes of them.. The odds of us winning are slim. If I had some of my Zords from back in the day we might stand a chance."

"Which ones?" Alpha 0 asked.

"Oh there are quite a few that could do some damage.." he smirked.

"Well you're gonna get pissed but.."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! MY LIFE'S WORK IS IN YOUR TROPHY ROOM!"

"Well not all of it but pretty damn close."

"If you didn't have that deactivate button on your wrist I'd... Where the hell are they?"

"Sector Z"

"Har de har har.." Alpha 5 replied rolling his eyes. "Through this door right?" Alpha 0 nodded and Alpha 5 vanished behind it. "Head on without me.. it might take awhile to get these things activated."

"Alright so what are some idea to bide some time?" Alpha 0 asked the group.

Roshi laughed, and said I could help give you guys to some time, but probably not a lot. I would tell you 0, but if legends are correct you, and Ryan are connected. So no offense to you I am going to tell kyle in the other room." then he grabbed kyle and took him into the other room, and quietly whispered. "Back when I was fighting Vegeta I charged a Spirit Bomb, but I didn't finished I got to about 75% so I told Vegeta that I would switch side and give them info about you guys. So he took me to Ryan, and asked for him to make me stronger. So he made me 20 but look the same. With this power he gave me I am going to finish charging my Spirit Bomb, and going to attempt to use this on him. I probably wont be able to kill him, but if i putt all my power into it I should at least be able to do a lot of damage. Sounds good, and all, but will most likely if it doesn't kill me I will be out of the fight. Don't worry about me though before I do it I will send a message to my strongest student that is. Not only does he know everything I do he is stronger then me." As he finished tell him everything he checked to make sure no one was listening in on them.

"Eh... Zords?" Kyle asked, still not entirely sure of all that was going on. He laughed as Alpha 0 mentioned sector Z. "You two aren't the best of friends, are you?" He asked and laughed a bit more. As Roshi pulled him into the other room, he listened to Roshi. I knew something was up... He thought to himself. "Eh... I think he will catch on..." Kyle said to Roshi. "You can always try it though..." He said and smiled slightly.

"Actually back in the day we were the best fighting duo in the universe. Then the whole 360 ordeal happened and he got kinda bitter." Alpha 0 replied. When Roshi pulled kyle into the other room Alpha 0 thought. I hope Kyle isn't gonna get raped... As soon as he thought it he heard maniacal laughter. "Oh shit..."

"I know where they are now!" Ryou cried out with joy.

"Where?" asked Pein.

"In the school.. Alpha 0 made a fatal mistake when he thought to himself. That gave me access to his thoughts. Now lets hurry before they run off again." He waved his hand and a white orb circled them. Then it vanished and reappeared in the schools courtyard. "Now to make sure they don't run off..." he muttered some spells under his breath and a giant barrier blocked all exits from the school.

* * *

><p>Ooooo he's gonna get em<p> 


	6. Alpha 5 vs Alpha 69

Alpha 5 and Alpha 69's banter always makes me laugh... XD

* * *

><p>"Ok I will try it Kyle." Roshi told Kyle as they reentered the room with 0. "what up so? What is your plan with the zords, because being as old as I am I suck with technology." Then he laughed some more then stopped, and he looked at 0. He sensed there energy moved. "They're moving. Do they know where we are?"<p>

Kyle felt their energy also. "I think so..." He said silently. "Dammit 0, you thought, didn't you!" He asked rather harshly. "We need to move. I think they're close..." He said. "Come on!" He yelled and took off down on of the halls extremely fast. That was another of Kyle's trait. He was VERY fast. He made it to his old room and searched through his drawers. "WHERE IS IT?" He yelled as he pulled out random drawers and emptied them just as fast. "AHA! There you are." He said and smiled slightly. He picked the necklace up and put it on. He stood out in the hall waiting for the others.

Ryou saw kyle running and sent an energy blast that hit right behind him. "I SEE YOU!" he laughed.

"Wonder where he's headed in such a hurry?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Well I'd run too if I had to live in a place like this.." Alpha 69 sneered. "Oooo 5 is here.. This is gonna be fun. I get to kill the cripple."

Suddenly a noise that sounded like a trumpet blast came from behind them. 69 wheeled around and his jaw dropped. There right in front of him stood the Dragon zord with Alpha 5 standing on top of it with the sword.

"What was that about a cripple?" Alpha 5 smirked. He played the sword again and sent the tail smashing down on 69. 69 jumped to avoid it and yelled

"Hey I'm all for trying new things but THAT is too much.." Alpha 5 facepalmed after that remark.

"So using Tommy's Dragonzord on us eh? Wonder what he'd have to say about that..." Ryou smirked starting to make handsigns. "SUMMONING JUTSU REANIMATION!" a coffin popped up from the ground and out of it came Tommy dressed as the green ranger.

"Oh shit.." Alpha 5 swore. "Good thing I have more coming.." the ground shook and 5 other megazords appeared.

Alpha 0 didn't follow Kyle. instead he went out into the courtyard and saw Ryou. "So your worst nightmare is about to come true.."

"You are the one who is going to die..." Ryou growled.

Roshi ran with 0 to the courtyard, but stopped when he saw Ryan. "If he sees me now he will know I never really switched." Roshi thought to himself. "This is the perfect time to finish chargin my Spirit Bomb." He took deep breath, and started charging again.

Tommy laughed as one again he once again had life. "Oh I see you brought ne back evil. Mwahahaha life evil is always better." He looked at Ryou as he called his sword to him. "So who do you want me to kill first, because 5 looks like he is tired of life...WHY did you get 69 I still have nightmares about what he did to the others!"

Kyle ran even faster when the energy blast almost hit him. "Damn..." He said as he turned down another hall. "They much be in the school..." He muttered to himself. He ran around another corner and came face to face with Toshiro. "Damn, you scared me." He said and jumped back. "Come on, we need to go!" He said as he took off down another hall. He went down one last hallway and peeked around the corner. He could see the courtyard from there. He quietly ran around the school and set random explosive tags. He came back to the hall, and waited to see things unfold.

Vegeta saw Kyle running are flew off after him. "I don't think so worm!" he yelled sending ki blasts after them. "Come out and fight us you cowards!" One of the ki blast veered off course and hit some student who was too busy on his cell phone to bother evacuating the school.

Ryou laughed at Tommy's remark about 69. "When was he ever near the power rangers? 5 made sure he stayed off of earth."

"Well when we got our own planet he decided to visit without my knowledge.." Alpha 5 replied. "The original rangers were never the same."

"I never touched Kimberly so that ho needed to get over herself.. You guys on the other hand screamed and wriggled in fear." Alpha 69 smirked.

That last remark made Alpha 5 lose it. His cane turned into a club and he used Hirashin No Jutsu to jump down there and beat the hell out of Alpha 69.

Roshi was finished. "Now all I have to do is get close." he thought to himself. So he flew out here into the courtyard. "Hey sorry I am late Kyle sorta got the best of me, but I am ready to fight now. I got my stongest attack ready for that stupid hoodlum. Why are the little brats so strong these days. Oh sorry I drifted off." Then he took a second to take in the situation. 0,5,69,Ryan,Tommy,the pale pedifile,Pein. "Where is Vegeta?" He said as he shot a blast of ki at 5 for attacking 69.

Tommy shook of the thought of 69, and desided to help him. Then he saw the ki blast and stopped. "I will help if it misses." He thought to himself. "Hey might as well get my zord for some extra damage." Then he played his flute/sword.

Kyle was still running down random halls, making random turns, hoping to get away from Vegeta. He would occasionally look behind him to check if he was still there. Wait... I still have some explosive tags set... He thought to himself and slightly smiled. He made a hand-sign and make four behind him go off near Vegeta.

Toshiro jumped into a random room before Vegeta saw him and chased after him too. Whew, that was close... Toshiro thought to himself. He peeked out from behind a room to check if they were gone. "Yup, all gone..." He said quietly to himself. He walked back into the room and looked around. "Woah..." He said as he examined the room. It was the teleporter room.

Without even looking Alpha 5 deflected the blast with his hand sending it flying into the sky. Then he looked down at Alpha 69. "You don't know how long I've wanted to bust that face of yours.." he smirked. Alpha 69 gave him a hateful look and tried to escape but Alpha locked him with his club. "You know how funny this is? You never could land a punch or fight anything. You always resorted to insults and raping little boys. How does it feel to be in the dirt for once you filthy faggot?"

At that last remark Alpha 69 snapped and with a scream sent Alpha 5 flying into the nearest wall. "You think I can't fight huh? Well lets dance cripple.." He smirked.

Ryou laughed at what he saw. "Well I can honestly say I did not see that one coming.. How about you 0?"

Alpha 0 glared. "We gonna talk or are we gonna fight?"

"You think you're gonna beat me right? You think I can't beat you because you're ALPHA 0? Hah! I know your weaknesses better than anyone.." Ryou smirked.

"We'll see about that.." Alpha 0 replied his eyes starting to glow.

"I'm so sick of all this hiding.. I'm this close to blowing up the whole damn school!" Vegeta yelled after losing Kyle yet again. "You know what? Fuck this, it's time for the old pervert to die!" He yelled as he went flying back to the courtyard. "Hey old man dodge this one! BIG BANG ATTACK!" it went flying straight at him.

"What am I going to do? Ok calm down think. I wanted to kill, or hurt most of them. 69 and Vegeta are the closes, but Ryan isn't very far away himself. Then the rest of them. Kyle, Mr. T are no where near us, and I think 0 can live or at least I hope. So this is the perfect time." Roshi thought to himself. Then yelled "Kaio-Ken!" Then darted out of the way of the Big Bang. He flew to the middle of the courtyard then yelled. "Kaio-Ken times 30! OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME, AND IF I LIVE MY BACK IS GOING TO KILL!" Roshi said as he activated Kaio-Ken. Then he began his ultimate attack. With his younger age, and Kaio-Ken technique he should do a lot of damage. Then he yelled. " Hey I dodged yours move now its your turn! SPIRIT BOMB EXPLOSION WAVE!" Then the Spirit Bomb Blow up engulfed the entire courtyard. When the attack was over Roshi fell to the ground. As he fell he sent out a signal to a student of his hoping he got as he passed out.

Tommy looked as the blast was avoided, but it still didn't matter 69 handled it himself. He got in his zord. "Lets play hunt the brats with the dragon." Then took off into the school, but not soon enough. Roshi's blast hit the zord. Warning signs went off. "Damn just got it back, and i have to eject." He thought to himself as he launched himself out of it. He landed and looked back, and said. "The old man must of contained it just in the courtyard to maximize damage. Imagine what would of happened to me if I was actually in it. No time to think of that i have to find those other two kids." Then he took off into the school looking for Kyle, and his friend.

Kyle saw the explosion and his jaw dropped. He slightly smiled. "Dumb old man..." He muttered to himself. He heard footsteps behind him and ran into the nearest room. He saw Tommy run by, and stepped out. He put his necklace on and grabbed the crystal on it in his hand. Suddenly, it turned into a huge scythe. He then ran after Tommy. After he caught up with him, he attacked him with his scythe. After a combo, he jumped away and smirked. "Bring it."

Ryou saw the old man rise into the sky and then his his jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Alpha 0 looked up as well. "That can't be what I think it is.." He immediately disappeared away from the courtyard into the school. He saw kyle run into a room and ran after him. He saw Tommy coming and then turned himself invisible. He saw Kyle ran towards him with a scythe and attack. This should be interesting... 0 thought.

The blast hit the ground with an immense explosion. Orochimaru, The Second Hokage, and Pein were immediately incinerated. Ryou put up a magic barrier around himself. 5, 69 and Vegeta were all knocked through the wall and were sent flying deep into the school. Ryou looked over at the now unconscious Roshi. "I must admit old man that was quite a blast." Ryou smirked. "Unfortunately it seems you used up all your power.." he said walking over to him. "You shouldn't have betrayed me.. I don't deal well with betrayal." he said starting to laugh. He grabbed him by the neck and held his body into the air. With his other hand he pulled out Alpha 360's disentigration gun and fire it point blank at Roshi. All that was left was a pile of ash.

Tommy was running when Kyle hit him. He wasn't expecting it, and when it hit an explosion blow up at his feet, and he flew back. While he was in the air he tucked, and rolled. When he landed he posed, and said. "Dragon Sword." The sword appeared in his hands. "I will." he said to Kyle's statement as he slowly moved his sword in a circle. Green sparkles appeared. Then he slashed though the middle of the circle, and a beam flew at Kyle from the slash. While the beam flew he took a slow motion pose looking away from the blast.

Kyle's jaw dropped a bit and he sidestepped to avoid the beam. "Eh... that was very much like a power ranger... TOO much like a Power Ranger if I do say so myself..." He said and smirked a bit. He ran in and slashed his scythe at Tommy and backed up. Don't make me have to learn my ultimate move. I AM a two star meister, you know." He said and had an evil smirk on his face. "Not that you know what that is, but still. I'll kick your ass." He said, waiting for Tommy to reply.

2000 years older and still as cocky as ever... Alpha 0 thought shaking his head. Suddenly Alpha 5 came flying though the wall. He flew in between Tommy and Kyle went through the opposite wall and with a loud crash landed in the room. Alpha 0 had to stop himself from laughing. That couldn't have came at a better time. he thought.

"When the hell did that old pervert learn the fucking Spirit Bomb?" Alpha yelled getting up. He looked down at himself. The blast had dented him up pretty badly. It also flared up his joint pain from the reconstruction. "Owww god dammit. Why i couldn't get a new body.. I swear when I get my hands on that old man I'm going to.. Oh hello there.." Alpha 5 said to Kyle. Then he looked over and saw Tommy. "Oh great.."

Ryou looked at the ashes and smirked. "Well at least one of them is dead now.." With that spirit bomb everyone had been separated. "Great another cat and mouse game.." Ryou sighed.

* * *

><p>Bye bye Roshi and hello Tommy.<p> 


	7. Don't press that button!

Well Tommy's having fun morphing XD

* * *

><p>"You may have a scythe, but I have zords and morphers." said Tommy as he grabbed the white morpher. "IT'S MORPHING TIME...WHITE TIGER." He changed from green to white. Tommy then laughed as he said. "Now I can use my other zord, and what can you do." As soon as he finished he dashed at Kyle, and hit him a few times with his sword, and jumped back into a defensive pose. As he did that 5 bashed through the area. "...WTF..." He watched as he walked in, and talked to Kyle. "OH great what? You think that little blast could kill me. HA." Then he threw his sword at Alpha 5's head.<p>

Kyle jumped back after the few hits. "Damn, stupid sword..." He muttered to himself. I need to get rid of those morphers... then the sword... He thought. He turned to Alpha 5 and said, "Hey there. You created these morphers and his sword, didn't you? Then you should know some way to break them all, right?" He looked back at Tommy, then back to 5. "Please tell me you have some sort of Idea..."

Alpha 5 smirked. "You idiot. I created these weapons.. You think I can't destroy my own creations? Saba halt!" he yelled and the sword stopped in mid air. He grabbed it by the hilt and started waving it around. Then he aimed the head at Tommy and a red energy beam shot out at Tommy making the ground explode at his feet. "I never could get them to not stop making the ground explode." he sighed and looked over at Kyle. "Their Morphing powers come from the morphing grid. The morphing grid has been reinforced with powerful magic to prevent it's destruction. It would be impossible to destroy it."

Alpha 0 smirked at that last move. I knew you still had it in you 5.. he thought. Then another thought occurred to him. Ryou was still alive. Why was he here and not fighting him? He disappeared and went back to the courtyard ready for a face off but Ryou was gone. "Dammit!" he yelled.

"Well did you expect him to actually stick around here and wait for you to come running?" the voice of Alpha 69 said from behind him. "He went looking for you people... Like seriously you really should start using that computer brain of yours.." he smirked.

"You must want a death wish coming here you traitor.." Alpha 0 growled. "You know damn well you can't beat me.."

"Oh can't I? As I told the cripple before blasting him into the wall, don't underestimate me.." he started walking towards Alpha 0.

"You failed all the combat training, weapons use and pretty much everything else except stealth. How the hell do you think you're going to beat me?"

"Maybe with this?" he smirked. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a red button. Alpha 0 look at the button and then his eyes bulged.

"How did you..."

"What find this? Oh you'd be surprised what's down in that little trophy room of yours.." Alpha 69 smirked.

Vegeta recovered from the blast with a groan. "When I find that fucking old man. He is going to feel my wrath!" he looked around. "Where the hell am I? Grrr! Why does this school have to be so huge.. DAMN YOU RYOU!"

Tommy flew through the air, and hit the ground rolling. When he got up he looked at 5, and said. "When could you do that. Oh well it's not like I have, like 100 different morphers with different weapons, and zords. Which one should I use? How about the black one? DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" He then posed, and changed colors again. "Now lets see you stop this." Tommy said as he pulled out Brachio Staff. "Fire strike!" A jet of fire jumped off his blade at Kyle, and 5.

Kyle slashed through the fire with his scythe. He ran down the hall at Tommy, and started trying to hit him. If I don't get rid if those morphers, this will be one interesting fight... He thought while slicing at Tommy. He stood back and made a hand-sign with one hand. Shadow Clones appeared all around him. "Attack!" He said and every clone started attacking with their scythe. Kyle secretly hid back in a room in case Tommy tried something sneaky.

Alpha 5 jumped to avoid the flames but Kyle sliced through them. "Yeah I didn't make that morpher.." he said when he landed. Damn it's been awhile.. Alpha 5 thought. I'm beyond rusty. "Alright then TAKE THIS!" he smacked his hands together and smacked them on the ground. He was going to transmutate the ground to sink beneath Tommy's feet but as usual his Alchemy went horribly wrong. There was a giant flash of blue light and there stood a huge demon fox with 18 tails. "Oh no.. Not again." he said before being smacked through the ceiling by one of the tails.

Alpha 0 and Alpha 69 looked over and their jaws dropped.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alpha 69 yelled.

"It's a 18 tailed fox demon.." Alpha 0 replied.

Ryou who was in another part of the school also could see the huge fox that had appeared. "That's interesting.. Wonder where that came from. At least I know where everyone is now.." Then he saw Vegeta flying towards it.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME COWARDS!" he yelled.

Tommy was getting ready for the clones when the 5 summoned the fox. It distracted him long enough for a few of the clones to hit him. He jumped straight up, and started doing rapid front-flips, and drifted over on the other side of the clones. "EARTH STIKE." he yelled as he swung his sword at the clones launching a few in the air. He then jumped at one, and started kicking him in the chest for 50 ft till they hit the wall at the end of the hall. He back-flipped off, and swung his sword into a pose, and said "Take that." Then he looked up, and saw the fox again. "Now what to do with him. He looks power full. It's time to get my zord." He thought as he called his Brachiozord to fight the fox thingy.

Kyle's jaw dropped. "Dammit 5, it's worse this time..." He said, staring up at the fox. "18 TAILS..." He muttered to himself. Seeing as Tommy was down the hall, Kyle walked out of the room to get a better look at the fox. He leaned against the wall and laughed silently to himself. He also looked at Tommy's zord. "You'll be lucky if you get even a bit of a scratch on it..." He said, remembering the first fox. He turned to 5 and asked, "What were you thinking...? You could have very well just gotten us all killed..."

"I thought it would work this time!" Alpha 5 yelled back. "Jesus I make one mistake and then everyone jumps on me.. " Then the fox swooped down on them. "Oh shit!" he yelled jumping. Then he saw the zord come to attack it. "What the hell? Jesus who makes a brachiozord.. Way to go tommy.."

Vegeta came flying through and then backed off when he saw the fox. "What the hell is that thing? Never mind.. I'm going to kill you both!" he yelled heading after kyle. Ryou appeared shortly after looking at the fox.

"Wow Alpha 5, you really outdid yourself this time." Ryou laughed. "You'd think you would have learned from last time.."

"Oh shut up.." Alpha 5 yelled.

Back n the courtyard. Alpha 0 and Alpha 69 were back at it. "You really want me to press this don't you?" Alpha 69 smirked.

"You idiot you know what will happen if you press that right?"

"Mhmm.."

"Then why would you?"

"To make your life hell.. You don't know how hard it was for me.. I was always the outcast Alpha.. No one would ever be my partner and they always used me for jokes.. YOU NEVER ONCE STOOD UP FOR ME!" Alpha 69 yelled.

"Kinda hard to stand up for a child rapist.." Alpha 0 replied.

"Oh once or twice jesus you make it seem like it was an everyday thing.."

"Look what you did to that poor boy outside and yes I did see that.." Alpha 0 yelled. Alpha 69 just shrugged. "That's exactly why everyone hated you. Jesus you're disgusting! I mean seriously.."

"Aw you broke my heart.. And now I'm gonna break yours.." Alpha 69 smirked as he pressed the button.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOO WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO!<p> 


	8. Who the hell is she?

Well here comes the first of characters that appear for the whole of 5 seconds... -_-

* * *

><p>Up above Alpha 0 and Alpha 69 was a transporting pod that came soaring down from the sky. It was picking up so much speed that flames surrounded the titanium pod. It came crashing down, leaving a good sized crater in the middle of the courtyard. The pod laid there in pieces, half of it was on fire, as it seems there were no signs of life in the bloody thing.<p>

Tommy made the zord attack the fox so he could find the real Kyle, and Alpha 5. He saw Kyle, and decided to attack. He began Wind Strike to knock them into the sights of the fox, and Fire strike while they got hit with wind.

As Vegeta flew though the air Koulgen tackled him, and said. "Vegeta I heard so much about you so, are you still wanting Goku's ding dong.

Kyle looked at the pod fall from the sky. "What the hell...?" He said as he watched it. It disappeared from sight when it hit the ground, and Kyle turned his attention to Tommy. Right at that moment, he got knocked by the fox by the wind strike, but was able to barely deflect the fire blast, slightly burning him. He looked up at the fox and said, "Oh sh-" As he got smacked by one of the tails. He was sent flying out out the same hole Alpha 5 made when he got hit. He landed next to the pod and got up, groaning. He looked into the pod, just noticing the huge hole in the ground next to him. "Eh... hello?" He asked cautiously, waiting for something to come out, if there was even anything in it.

"You idiot! You have no idea what you've just done." Alpha 0 yelled.

"Like I care, I can't wait to see you di... What the hell is that?" Alpha 69 asked pointing to the sky. A giant pod was coming down from the sky at an alarming rate. Alpha 0 looked up and was puzzled. The pod gained acceleration and when it finally landed it blew into pieces. Then Kyle suddenly flew in out of nowhere.

"Holy Lurline!" Alpha 0 yelled running over to the pod. "Hello is anyone in there? Are you alright?" he called into the rubble.

The Fox had sighted Alpha 5 again. Uh oh.. he thought. I'm gonna get flattened if I don't think of something quick.

Vegeta was headed after the two when some nut job tackled him. "What the hell?" he yelled after falling to the ground. After the remark about Kakarot, Vegeta was enraged. He kicked the guy off of him and started powering up again.

Tommy laughed at Kyle getting hit by the fox, but when he randomly talked to the hole he decided to rush over there. "Who are you talking to?" said Tommy as he pointed his sword at Kyle's throat.

"Hey what did I do? Well it looks like you wanna fight, so lets fight." Koulgen said as he shot ki at Vegeta. While they flew at Vegeta he took that split second to charge a little before the fight.

Anna rolled out of the pod, unconscience and was bleeding from a cut in her head from the vicious landing that she had. She almost looked dead, and her belonging were locked up in a case that was unfamilar to everyone. Anna came from another planet, and this button made the pod she was resting in land. She didn't know why she was ejected into this world nor knew how this really happened. Her clothes looked completely foreign as her long dark brown hair blew in the wind. Anna would need medical help, for as how badly she was injured.

"Oh god, why now...?" He thought aloud, wondering why she was here. "Well, I can't just leave her here..." He said and tried to think of what to do. He quickly used the cure spell on her and changed his attention to Tommy. He hit the sword with his scythe and knocked it out of his hand. He then used his scythe to pull Tommy in, and kicked him as hard as he could into the blade of the scythe, and he smirked.

The girl stepped out in a bloody mess and Alpha 0 ran to catch her. "It's ok. I've got you.." he said calmly. Damn shes really messed up. Wonder what happened.. He thought. Then he felt her energy spike as Kyle healed her wounds. "Now to get you out of here to rest.." Alpha 0 said jumping back. Then a pillar of flame erupted right in front of him.

"We're not done yet.." Alpha 69 smirked.

"Since when could you.."

"Oh there are quite a few thing I can actually do. No one ever gave me the chance to show it.." Alpha 69 replied. "Now then let's end this.." he yelled running towards him. A frilly pink sword appeared in his hands and he swung head on at Alpha 0.

Alpha 0 barely had time to put the girl down and block the blade with his hands. He kept trying to push the blade back but something was wrong. "My energy cells.. They're depleting."

"That's it all bets are off now! RAAA!" Vegeta roared powering up to his SSJ4 form. "You really want to fight me worm?" Vegeta smirked. "I guarantee that you'll be flattened."

Ryou stood there watching as this kid decided to take on Vegeta. "Who is he?" Ryou wondered aloud. Then he saw the flames erupt and he decided to go see who was fighting. As he was walking towards the battle out of nowhere came a kick to his face which sent him flying a few feet. "The hell?" Ryou growled spitting out some blood.

"Forget about me?" Alpha 5 smirked.

Tommy back flipped over the scythe, and jumped to his sword. He picked it up, and got in a defensive position. "Your not bad. You might actually win this, but I am not about to die again. BRACHIOZORD ATTACK!" He yelled as his he ran. His zord then jumped on him.

Koulgen laughed, and said. "LOL just because you can change colors you think you can beat me. Syco Lets show this punk who's boss. KAMEHAMEHA!" A bright blue beam then flew at Vegeta, but as it got about half way the area right in front of it rippled. It went through it, and the beam appeared right behind Vegeta. Koulgen didn't wait for Vegeta to react he manically laughed then made his own space warp, and jumped in it. He appeared in font of Vegeta, and aimed a giant haymacker right for his face.

As her heart began to beat at a steady pace, her eyes opened to see some people around her. She could not make up what they were saying because her head was pounding too hard at the moment to realize what was going on. She blinked and eyed them, as she laid there on the ground, and said, "Huhh? Where am I?" Then managed to sit up a little, "Who are you...". She looked at the stranger with an expression of great confusion.

Kyle back-flipped out of the zords way. He laughed at Tommy when the Zord attempted to jump on him. He then backed up so he could still have Tommy in sight, and see the girl. "So, you're alright I take it?" He said, crouching down. He made his scythe disappear and looked around. He saw 0 fighting 69, and Tommy's Zord. "So, any idea what you're doing here?" He asked her, still surveying the area for any more dangers. It seemed he was safe for now, besides from Tommy.

"A little thing I added to the sword so my victims wouldn't put up a fight." Alpha 69 smirked. "It works on androids too.."

Alpha 0 knew he couldn't keep a hold of the sword for long. It was gonna kill him. So he let go. The sword came down and sliced him clean down the middle. "Aghhhh!" he screamed.

"Heh. Well that was easier then I expected." Alpha 69 smirked. He turned around and started walking. He didn't notice though, the two halves of Alpha 0 dissolving into the ground.

"Really you think it will be that easy?" Alpha 0's voice rang from all directions. Alpha 69 looked around with a scared look on his face. "Let me show you why I'm your superior." and he rose up from the ground, his eyes pure red. Alpha 69 looked at him with pure terror in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have forgotten about me.. Remember that I was your equal at one time.." Alpha 5 smirked at Ryou.

"You over confident little..." Ryou growled. "You may have been my equal but now you're nothing but a shell. Thanks to this.." he smiled taking out Alpha 360's gun. Alpha 5 eyed that gun with absolute disgust. "You remember this do you? Well why don't we do a little reenactment shall we? I'll be 360 and you be your self." and he pulled the trigger.

Vegeta was all ready to knock that kamehameha wave back it him when it disappeared. "What the hell?" he growled. Then the idiot vanished and reappeared aim right at his face. He blocked and jumped back. "FINAL FLASH!" he yelled sending his blast right at the nutjob.

Koulgen laughed as the blast hit him. He then used Syco's power to rewind time so he could re-watch the Final Flash a few times. When he was sure he had it down he looked at Vegeta and said. "In-case your wondering I am not crazy I really do have two people in my body. HEHEHEHEHE, and he happens to control space, and time. Count yourself lucky that my inferior body can not escape time, or you would've been dead by now. HEHEHEHEHEHE, but guess what I can do...Give up. HAHAHAHAHA! I can relive any moment that has happen with in 24 hours as many times as I want. HEHEHEHE. So that Final Flash you shot at me I have watched about 50 times now, and I think I got it down. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't worry I won't use it's yours. I just like knowing how things work. HEHEHEHE. So what should I do to you considering it's my turn to attack. OH I got it." He paused to catch his breath then charged at Vegeta. When he got within 10 ft. He kept warping around, and when he thought Vegeta was confused enough he tackled him through a space warp, and appeared right in front of Kyle, and the new person. Koulgen laughed, and said. "Sorry Vegeta I wanted to see who else was in this." He then waved at Kyle without getting off Vegeta, and said. "Hi so are you going to randomly fight me too. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Tommy decided to hide behind something. He looked over at Kyle. "Stupid scythe. The thing nearly killed me." Then he saw the other person start to move. "Hurray another person in the fight. This is starting to turn into the biggest fight in history. Lets go see who this extra player is." he got up ready to head back when he saw Koulgen, and Vegeta come out of nowhere. So he ducked back down. "Who is that with Vegeta."

She looked up at Kyle, blinking as she stared at him, "I have... no clue. I-I just appeared here." She said, wondering what was going on, her precious living space just crashed into a foreign planet. It destroyed most of her valued possessions, and she had no clue how to use anything in this world. Anna put her hand to her head, feeling it pound like no other, and soon finding blood dripping over her fingertips. She just stared at it as she realized that landing was worse than she thought. The man cured her, but she still had blood on her body.

Anna looked to the men there and quickly asked, "Is there any living facilities I can... perhaps, borrow for a short time while I figure things out?" She hoped to get a yes so she could clean up and recover at least a few of the supplies. Then, maybe she could try to contact her mothership that she resided on before this miscarriage.

"So, not a clue..." He said, looking at Tommy's zord. Great... He thought. "Yea, there are, but there's a fight going on now, if you didn't notice. If you desperately need a room to go to though, I'd be glad to take you to one. There are lots of them." He said, motioning towards the school. "I can't guarantee you'll be very safe in some room with all the fighting going on..." He added, thinking about the other students, and wondering if they had made it out alright.

"Kyle take her and get her out of here now." Alpha 0 ordered. He didn't want them getting hurt in the fight. All bets were off now. This little fag was going to die here an now. He looked over and saw Vegeta with some guy on top of him. Great. he thought. Even more people..

"Oh I don't think so." Alpha 69 smirked and started running towards Kyle and the girl with his sword in hand ready to slice off their heads. Alpha 0 shook his head and extended his arm. WHAM Alpha 69 was blocked by an invisible barrier. "What the hell?"

"You will not hurt them. Your fight is with me, got it?" Alpha 0 growled. Alpha 69 turned around and scowled.

"Fine then, let's dance." and he jumped at Alpha 0 swinging his sword. As if out of no where, and with incredible speed, Alpha 0 summoned his sword and blocked. He pushed 69 away with the blunt of his sword, sending him flying back a few feet.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he saw. He knew this wasn't Ryou, but the copy those idiots revived. Still they were the same person. "That speed, that power. He never showed that potential when he trained with me.." Vegeta said. Then he remembered how he got here. "WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" he yelled to Koulgan.

As soon as Ryou pulled the trigger Alpha 5 jumped to avoid it. "Now I know you're not yourself." Alpha 5 sighed. "The Ryou I knew hated guns."

"Well it's easier to kiill you with, otherwise I wouldn't bother." Ryou smirked shooting another blast at 5. 5 jumped again.

I need to get rid of that gun somehow. Then I'll at least be able to fight him. Alpha 5 thought.

"I still don't see how you think you can win 5." Ryou sneered. "Even without the gun I'm still way more powerful. Maybe if you had your old body you'd stand a chance." he laughed.

"Who's to say I don't have it back." Alpha 5 smirked. "Did you really think that I would just sit there and obey your orders for almost 12,000 years? All that time I spent storing energy away knowing that sometime I'd be able to use it to get my body back. All those years of slaving over those damn teenager and that egoistical blue bastard. I would have gone insane if that was going to be my life." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant diamond. "Theone thing that kept me sane those long years was this stone. 12,000 years worth of stored energy and now I get to use it to kill you."

Koulgen laughed, and said. "Ok no problem I will get off you. Kamehamaha!" The beam blasted out of his hands and hit Vegeta at point blank shooting Koulgen up, and Vegeta down. As Koulgen flew up he started laughing again. "Hey Vegeta did I fly higher, or did I shoot you down farther." Koulgen yelled as he looked at Vegeta. Then he looked at Kyle, and said. "Why didn't you say hi back."

She grabbed what she could and put it in a few bags of hers, then headed away with the man. Anna was a little naucious and was still rather confused about where she was. She followed him to the rooms of the school to find a place to reside, "I can take care of myself, I'm sure." She said with such confidence. Her race, her life, was built around battle, and she was not afraid of it, she just did not like how everybody else had the advantage of knowing the surroundings rather than her. Anna wanted that room to study around this place without worrying about too many interupptions, unless one of the bastards wished to use her as hostage. She thought, "That would be there mistake, right?" She smiled a little as they progressed their way into the school which was nearly barren after everybody evacuated the premises.

* * *

><p>Yeah don't look for her to stick around.. The person that played her decided to leave the rp shortly after this...<p> 


	9. Well there goes Alpha 0 and Alpha 5

Koulgen laughed, and said. "Ok no problem I will get off you. Kamehamaha!" The beam blasted out of his hands and hit Vegeta at point blank shooting Koulgen up, and Vegeta down. As Koulgen flew up he started laughing again. "Hey Vegeta did I fly higher, or did I shoot you down farther." Koulgen yelled as he looked at Vegeta. Then he looked at Kyle, and said. "Why didn't you say hi back."

"Well, can't say I know." Kyle said and grinned a bit. He jumped back, being dangerously close to Koulgen's beam. "Good job!" He called up to him. He clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground. He forced the ground under Vegeta to shoot upwards, more into the beam. He stopped when Vegeta was getting too close to Koulgen, and watched the Kamehameha blast him back down. "Gotcha." He said, and looked around the battlefield, looking for any threats. He turned to Tommy and used Alchemy to make the ground grow underneath Tommy's zord, making it topple over.

Alpha 0 knew that this had to end. He was about to do something that he should have done when this abomination was activated. He started walking towards Alpha 69, then zapped him with a paralysis spell. Alpha 69 sat there frozen in fear. Once 0 reached him, he grabbed his head and a second later held it in his hand. he reached through the neck and pulled out something that looked like a microchip. He crushed it with his first and that was the end. "Finally.." Alpha 0 sighed.

Ryou looked at Alpha 5 and then burst into hysterical laughter. "You stupid fuck.." he cried. "You'd need a helluva lot more energy than that worthless thing to get your body back.."

"Well see about that." Alpha 5 smirked tapping into the energy. There was this flash of yellow light. Ryou's eyes narrowed and there stood Alpha 5 in his original form smirking all the way. Then there was another crack and his body was back to his crippled form. "WHAT!"

"I told you.." Ryou smirked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"And before you start whining I'm going to kill you.." In that split second Ryou had jumped and with his sword knocked off Alpha 5's head. Then he blew it up with an energy blast.

Right before the blast hit him Vegeta felt the ground shake above him and him and kouglan were pushed upward. This gave him the chance to block off the Kamehameha so the damage wouldn't be a great. "I AM NOT A FUCKING PINBALL!" he yelled getting up once the ground was back to normal.

Koulgen continued his historically laughter. "I see you are pretty good, but you wanna see a blast from the pass." Koulgen said as he stuck his hand out, and the area in front of his hand started to move. Then out of nowhere the Z sword appeared in his hand. He looked at the sword. "Isn't this sword beautifully hahahahahhaha. So you want me to cut your head off, or stab you in the heart. hahahhahahahahaha." He throw the sword, and then Koulgen warped behind Ryou. "I haven't played with you yet have I. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA." Then the sword reappeared in his hand, and pointed the blade at Ryou, and said. "So how are you doing."

Kyle laughed at him, and said, "Good luck with that. Ryou will beat you any day." He said, looking around. He then stood back, and ran towards Tommy and his zord.

Ryou rolled his eyes and turned around. His eyes narrowed and shot an energy beam out at him. "Who the hell are you?" he growled. "You must be pretty stupid if you're trying to kill me.."

Alpha 0 felt weak after that last move. "That sword must have taken more energy out of me than I thought.." He looked at his wrist and checked his power levels. His energy cells were about to run out. "Oh fuck.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you superman HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Koulgen said as he looked at Ryou. "Syco says I should try to you, but I don't. I like games you wanna play. I like dodgeball. Hey dodge this." Koulgen then shot a ki blast at Ryou, then warped to Alpha 0. "Hey what you doing?" Koulgen asked.

Tommy watched as Kyle ran toward the zord while he was behind some rocks. Then he relized something. Alpha 5 is gone he can use the white morpher again with the magical sword. "It's morphing time!" Tommy changed from black to white, and got into a spot where he can attack when Kyle is open for a attack.

"Woah, what in the hell...?" Kyle thought out loud. He stopped, and watched Tommy as he turned from white to black. He got in a defensive stance, and waited for him to make his first move.

Toshiro looked out from the room he was in, and seeing nobody there, he ran to his room, surprised it wasn't destroyed. He grabbed his duel monster deck, and ran out to find where everyone was. He found Kyle, and ran up to him. "Hey there." He said with a smirk. He pulled a card from his deck, and used it. "Sakaretsu Armor!" He yelled, and armor covered his body, almost making him invincible for the time being. It would wear off eventually, but he had other plans for then. "Dark Magician Knight!" He yelled, and the monster was summoned. "Attack." He muttered and pointed at Tommy.

"Who are you?" Alpha 0 asked puzzled. Before this fight he'd never seen this guy before. "I don't believe you were one Ryou's students..."

"This is getting annoying. They should have been dead by now. I'm only wasting time here.." Ryou growled. The battle wasn't going at all like he planned. He was this close to nuking the damn planet. It was time for his true plans to take root. "First we need to be rid of that damn forcefield." he said disappearing to the computer room. He started typing the sequences to take down the field. Outside there was a blinding flash of white light and the forcefield vanished.

"Why the hell is the field gone? They're going to get away!" Vegeta yelled looking up at the sky.

"Let them run. I have bigger fish to fry." Ryou said appearing next to Vegeta. Alpha 0 looked up and was puzzled.

What's his game now.. he thought. He just opened up an escape route.. He looked at his wrist computer and was about to send a message to Kyle when something grabbed him from behind. "What the.." he cried looking behind him to see what got him. Alpha 69's body somehow had turned on and grabbed hold of him. Alpha 0 tried everything to get him off but nothing would work. His energy cells were too low. He heard a faint beeping noise and his eyes widened. "You stupid fa.." and then with the power of an nuclear explosion Alpha 69's body exploded tearing Alpha 0 into pieces.

"What was that explosion?" Vegeta asked.

"Alpha 69 got his revenge." Ryou smirked. "Now let's get out of here. We have more pressing matters to attend to." He waved his hand and a portal appeared and they both ran through it.

"Hey I am Koulgen. What's up. Is that your friends... Wait a second why is he beeping? Oh god damn it." Koulgen then flew back across the place getting knock out. It was several moments before he came through, but it was not Koulgen it was Scyso. In the moments when Koulgen was in great pain he must of took control, though it will only last as long as Koulgen is unconscious which should give him about 5-10 minutes. "Let see how much damage I can do in this time haha time about that let stop it till I can find someone." Scyso said as he snap his fingers. Time stopped, and he then warped to where Ryou was. He unstopped time for just the two of them, and said. "I am trying to teach this boy that only desction shall follow him as long as he defies me. You are not only the strongest, but you are the leader of these people. Shall how you say cause a little destruction before this brat take back what limited control he has of this inferior body which should be in about 7 minutes."

Tommy charged Kyle as he throw his sword at the other brat. He dove to the side, and made the branchiozord jump on Kyle, he then called his sword back, and took a fighting pose toward Toshiro, and said. "Let hope he lives you'll be no funny yourself."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Kyle said and laughed. There was a puff of smoke where the zord landed on Kyle, and a log. "Too bad your zord's time is up." He said and laughed some more, but this time a bit more evil-ish. He clapped his hands together, making two huge walls of rock erupt from the ground, and smash into the zord from each side. Then, Kyle came out of hiding and got close to Tommy. He snapped his fingers, smirked, and watched as the crushed Branchiozord and Tommy erupted into flames.

"Oh, I have a feeling he will." Toshiro said and laughed. He then watched as Kyle made huge flames erupt out of nowhere. "Nice, I've never seen that one before!" He said and laughed some more. Then, The Dark Magician Knight ran in and slashed at Tommy while he was on fire, then disappeared.

"What the hell...?" They both said in unison as the barrier disappeared.

"I don't like the look of this..." Kyle thought out loud, watching Koulgen and Ryou.


	10. Oh and did I mention there was a nuke?

Well we finally get out of the school and head to earth XD

* * *

><p>Ryou was a little surprised when Koulgan appeared before him. Not many people could trespass into his magic portals. This kid had promise. "Sounds intriguing. I suppose I could spare 7 minutes.." Ryou smirked. He waved his hand and the portal behind him reopened showing the blurred image of the school. He snapped his fingers and Vegeta unfroze.<p>

"What the hell how did he get in here?" Vegeta yelled pointing at Koulgan.

"Never mind that. We're going back.."

"Why?"

"All bets are off now. You have free reign to destroy."

"OH HELL YES!" Vegeta yelled flying through the portal. Ryou watched him smirking. They didn't have Alpha 0 to protect them this time. His school and this accursed planet was about to burn.

Scyso laughed. "I haven't been able to use this particular weapon since I was imprisoned in this mortals body." He snapped his fingers, and a dagger with a blueish tint on the blade appeared in his hand. "The material the blade is made of prevents healing so they bleed to death, and they're is nothing they can do to stop it. It took 3 million years, and many gods killed to make. This thing is the reason my life is a living hell." Scyso explained to Ryou. "Start the destruction, I will be right back in like 30 seconds. I think someone is going to have a surprise visit that he will surely love...Oh wait no I am the one who is going to love this." Scyso then warped.

P.S. The Dagger is his favorate thing ever because it tortures people, and torture is his favorate past time. He would rather spend a million years killing with it then ending everyone all at once...Just trying to show what kind of person he is.

Tommy put himself out, and yelled. "Who in there right mind lights someone on fire? I am going to kill him." He grabbed his sword. "Kyle you shouldn't worry about them." Tommy jumped into the air, and did a flip landing by Kyle. He slashed him, then jumped back. "I am out matched here whatever Ryou is doing he needs to hurry I cant hold them back for to long." Tommy though to himself.

Kyle watched as the cut formed on his back. He laughed and clapped his hands together, healing the cut almost instantaneously. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Kyle said and rushed Tommy. He Clapped his hands, put one hand to Tommy's head, and sent a large electrical current into him. "I hope this hurts." He said when he did. He then jumped back, and watched.

Ryou watched Koulgan as he teleported around. He could be a powerful ally but his psychosis could prove disastrous Ryou thought to himself. He walked through portal just in time to see Tommy get electrocuted. He snapped his fingers and the electrical current zapped out of Tommy and headed back at Kyle. "Hope that hurts.." he laughed. He then made a sword appear out of his hand and threw it to Tommy. "Use this, it used to be Zordon's. Way more powerful than anything that idiot Alpha 5 could ever manage to make." He jumped and landed right next to him. "Figured you could use some help." he smirked.

Vegeta saw Toshiro and zeroed in on him. "FINAL FLASH!" he yelled sending the beam straight at Toshiro. He knew it most likely wasn't going to hit but at least he could topple the building he was in. "Iwill kill you one way or another you scum."

Scyso warped back without the dagger. "Told you I wouldn't take long." He looked around. "Well you seemed to get alot done. So what do you have plan, and I hope my part is highly destructive, and quick."

Tommy was shaking off the last bit of electricity when Ryou gave him the sword. "Aside from being a perfectly made sword what does it do." He asked as he cut the air testing it

Kyle noticed the lightning just as it was about to hit him, and he jumped out of the way. His hair stood up because the lightning just passed his head, barely missing. It landed at Tommy's feet. Kyle laughed, and listened to Tommy's comment. "Nothing I can't do." He said and smirked, and laughed some more.

Toshiro heard someone scream, and quickly turned around to see the blast coming. "Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" He said as he played the card, and a metal scarecrow appeared and took the attack. "You'll have to do better than that. Also, stop yelling out your attacks. You might have had me then." Toshiro said and smirked.

"A little too cocky aren't we?" Ryou smirked. "Listen I'm going to be nice and give you a head start to run. In five minutes the barrier will reset itself and the school will nuke itself causing a chain reaction making this entire planet implode into itself." he looked over at Tommy. "I have no idea what the sword does.. I stole it from Alpha 5 years ago and never really messed with it.."

"Did you just bring a card to life?" Vegeta asked confused. "I hate magic." he growled. "It's all cowardice... Real men stand up and fight." he yelled sending energy blasts at him.

"Lets see what I should do? Attack Kyle, or Toshiro. How about both?" Scyso waved his hand towards Toshiro putting him in a box, and then shooting more lightning at Kyle. "LOL there was alot of that going on I figure I would stick with it"

Tommy stood there looking at it. "Does it at least coming with a manual." He asked. "Well lets test it out." He tried shooting a beam out of it, and a yellow beam flew out the tip of the blade at Kyle.

Kyle looked around, and saw the beam, and lightning coming at him. "Well, it's time to use this then..." He said and made a single hand-sign with one hand. In a flash, he was gone, and appeared in the box with Toshiro. He grabbed his arm, and they were gone.

Toshiro looked around, and noticed half the sky was dawn, and half twilight. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in between. Between the light and dark. I guess you could call this the center. Where it all meets." He said, looking at the castle before him. He ran in, and Toshiro soon followed. They climbed floors, and it seemed like forever before they stopped. "Jeez, it's so white in these rooms..." Toshiro said, slightly laughing.

Ryou smirked as they vanished. Without any distractions his new plans could come to fruition. "Vegeta let's go.." Ryou said. He reopened the portal he'd used and walked through. Right before he walked through he turned back looked at his home planet for the last time. He waved his hand and sent all of his weapons and trophies to his earth laboratory. Then he looked at koulgan."Koulgan you're welcome to come along. They'll be plenty of death and destruction." he smirked.

"Where are we going now?" Vegeta asked.

"It's time I started my new empire. The universe shall be mine.." Ryou laughed. "We'll start with Earth."

"Two things. First my name is Scyso. Second go ahead he is coming through I am going to stay here to confuse him."

Scyso then turned around, and sat down on a rock.

Tommy ran up "What about me what do you want me to do? " He asked Ryou as he joined the group.

* * *

><p>Oh you'll love the fun on earth<p> 


	11. RIP Tommy

Wooo they're on Earth now.. Let the mass chaos begin!

* * *

><p>When Toshiro regained his sight, they were in a large forest.<p>

"Where are we?" Toshiro asked.

"We're in Alagaesia. Land of the dragon riders." Kyle said, looking around. He then stopped, thinking.

"Koulgen was on our side, then suddenly turned evil... like, a whole different person... something is telling me I should go back and help him..." He said, and made the hand sign. Suddenly, he appeared by Koulgen.

"Hey, come with me. There is a nuke that's gonna go off in a few minutes, we have no time to waste." He said, and grabbed him by th arm. He then disappeared back to Toshiro.

"Hey, what ever happened to Tsukete?" He asked, curious.

Tsukete.

Kyle disappeared, and appeared in the large plain, easily seeing Tsukete lying there, dying.

"Hey, buddy. I'm here to help." He said, and pulled out his keyblade.

"Heal." He said, and mostly healed his wounds, but not by much. He was still badly injured. Then, he touched his arm, and teleported them back to Toshiro. At that time, a shooting star came flying from the sky, and hit the ground a few miles away.

Tsukete was unconscious but he did feel some of the wounds healing. He had no idea what was going on but did feel his body transport.

Ryou thought about Tommy's question. "Well when we get to Earth it is going to be an all out free for all. You can pick a spot you wish to destroy and conquer for yourself. America is mine though.. I have a personal score to settle with the CIA.." He smirked

"I just want to blow something up.." Vegeta said.

"You'll get your chance.." Ryou replied opening the portal and revealing the earth.

Koulgen followed Kyle. "I am sorry for how I acted you see that was my split personality taking over. Anyways I am Koulgen, and where are we." Koulgen said as he looked at the environment.

Tremears dashed by the random group of the people. "Out of the way I need those." He said to the group as he ran toward the shooting stars not even bothering to stop.

"I want Asia I never liked them." Tommy said to Ryou as he looked at his knew weapon. "By the way are you sure u don't know what this does?" he asked.

"Something tells me those things that looked like shooting stars were important... I'm headed after one." Kyle said, and took off, following the man, Soon enough, he was right beside the man.

"So, what are we looking for?" He said and smirked.

"Of course..." Toshiro said, seeing Kyle run.

"Anyways, this is bad. They all left. Something tells me they have a plan, and it's not good. We should all be a team from now on... otherwise, we're doomed." Toshiro said.

"I have no idea what that damn thing does.." Ryou replied. "If you don't like it pick something else from my lab.. That's our first destination anyways.." He said walking through the portal.

"Is this that underground one? Jesus Christ I hate this place it's so damn creepy!" Vegeta yelled flying through.

"Well it was the only place the CIA couldn't find me.." Ryou laughed. They appeared in an underground cavern that strangely resembled the batcave. In it was all the weapons and weird trophies Ryou had saved from his homeworld. "I stole this idea from Batman.. No one ever looks underground.. Oh speaking of which it'll be fun taking them down.."

"Who?"

"All the superheroes on earth.."

"Wouldn't they be dead?"

"Technically my planet was so far away that it was lightyears ahead of everything. It's only been about 5 years on earth since I was last here."

"Then that fool kakarot is still alive?"

"In a weird paradox I guess..."

"Where is Kyle going?" Koulgen asked. "Wait...KYLE GET BACK HERE WE NEED TO GO!" He yelled at Kyle. He then looked at the other two. "We're in the past, and who knows what they are doing we need to hurry."

"Not that it would mean anything to you, I am after Brightsteel." Tremears said as he sped up. "I don't have time for you. I have to get it before the others. So help me look, or move out of my way." He stopped abrutly on a hill, and looked west. "rïsa!" He said as he palm glowed, and a metal-like matieral flew out of the ground then towards him. "Got it. Hey you where did you see the others land?" He asked Kyle

"OK wel; I am going to Asia then see you all later." Tommy said as he left.

"Uhh.. yeah. Some of them landed over there." He said, and pointed over to where he thought they went, but in reality, they were in the exact different place. Suddenly, he saw another thing, that looks JUST like a star, shooting towards the ground near them. It landed about a mile away, and Kyle looked to Tremears, then took off towards it.

Toshiro jumped as this thing hit the ground. It was practically right beside him, and sent him down into the crater it created. He stumbled up, and walked over to the capsule. It looked just like a yellow star. He went to touch it, and when it did, it lighted up, brighter than it was before, and that was hard to beat. Toshiro had to close his eyes when it opened. When the brightness went down, he opened his eyes to find a sword. The blade was pure yellow, and had a faint glow to it.

"Woah..." He said, and picked it up. He suddenly felt a connecting between the sword and him. Thats when Kyle got there.

"There's a teleporter room to your left.." Ryou said turning his back to Tommy. Then he looked at Vegeta. "Alright first step is to recreate my Alpha army again."

"And where are you going to find enough dead bodies for that?" Vegeta asked. Ryou stared at him for a moment and thought. Then the idea came to him.

"Gettysburg."

"Will that be enough?" Vegeta asked.

"It should at least suffice taking down D.C. Once the capitol falls the country will be mine." Ryou smirked.

Meanwhile back in Alaglasea, Tsukete was finally coming around. "Ohhhhh.." he groaned. He could barely get up. everything was sore and hard to move. He managed to sit up and look around. He knew he wasn't at the school anymore but he had no idea where he was. He looked over and saw Toshiro looking at something in the ground. "Hey Toshiro?" he said weakly. "What's going on?"

Koulgen looked away. "Kyle you better hurry I can give you 5 to 10 mins." He waved his hand. He laughed a little. "Hope you have fun with my Paradox room. A.K.A the room that when you leave you re-enter somewhere else in the same room."

Tremears laughed. "You have fun with that I only need three shards." he said as he closed his eyes, and started to probe the earth with his mind till he found another pieces 100 yards away. "rïsa!" He said as another shard flew at him. He then dashed toward the last one.

Tommy made it to Asia, and started killing people, but didn't get far. It turns out that they out numbered him 300 billion to 1. R.I.P.

Toshiro heard Tremears, and decided, by the way Kyle looked back, that that would be a bad thing. He let instincts take hold of him, and ran for it. Kyle decided to stay back, and let him try his own thing.

"Hey there!" Toshiro said, with a smirk on his face. He had seen where the last shard went, and darted directly to where it was. He quickly ran, an was soon past Tremears. He felt the sword gave him some special powers of sorts. He saw the shard, and picked it up.

"Need this?" He asked, holding it up. He laughed, in a sort of evil way, and put it in his pocket.

"So, what do you want this for anyway?" He asked, patting his pocket, sword ready.

* * *

><p>Poor Tommy.. Never mess with pissed off asians..<p> 


	12. The Time Paradox Room

Vegeta needs to learn to control his temper XD

* * *

><p>"Well let's get this show on the road!" Vegeta yelled. Ryou just shook his head.<p>

"Impatient aren't we.." he waved his hand and the both of them vanished heading for Gettysburg. Something was off however and they ended up in a giant room. "What the hell?" Ryou exclaimed. "My spells are perfect.. There's no way I was... Wait a minute.." he tried walking through the door up ahead. The minute he walked through he was right back where he started. "Someone's on to me.." Ryou scowled. "I don't like my spells being tampered with..."

"What the hell is this? Just go through the damn door!" Vegeta yelled. He flew through the door and ended up right back where Ryou was. "What the hell?" he tried again. "Fuck!" he tried a third time. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"It's a trap.. Someone trapped us in here hoping to stall time.. Must be a pretty powerful spell to trap both of us.." Ryou said.

"Hmm let me try something.. " Vegeta said raising his hand. "BIG BANG..."

"I wouldn't do that." Ryou warned.

"ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled sending his attack through the door. As if like clockwork the attack came from behind and hit Vegeta square in the back sending him spiraling into the ground.

"Told you.." Ryou smirked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta scowled.

"God Dammit Vegeta is being impatient if he would sit still i could hold this for ever, but each time he goes through it looses time." Koulgen said as he looked down. "Is anyone going to help the dieing person because I don't know how."

Tremears yelled. "I need that because I will die without it, and i don't have time." he then charged. "raudhr rakr." The surrounding area started getting covered in a red fog. "brisingr hjarta." His feet then caught on fire as he ran toward the stranger leaving a flaming trail. "deloi" The earth under Toshiro ripped apart leaving a giant crack. Tremears the jumped aiming a flaming kick toward Toshiro's head.

"Die, huh? Sounds pretty important. Especially if you're willing to fight for it." He said. He then looked to his sword, and noticed the writing on the side.

"Ad Lucem..." He said, and the sword suddenly glowed very bright. About as bright as when he opened it's capsule. The mist that suddenly engulfed him disappeared, or at least most of it around him, so he could see a good length around him. What really surprised him, was he didn't even squint when it got bright. It seemed like he had already grown accustomed to it. From then on, he let instincts take hold. It was like he was watching what was happening from inside his head, but wasn't controlling himself.

When the ground beneath him cracked, he jumped in the air, and saw the flaming kick aimed as his head. Once the foot got close enough, the flames seemed to fall right off his foot, leaving the kick just a normal, every day kick. He quickly reacted, pushing his leg out of the way with one hand, then quickly slashing at him with the sword. He then kicked off Tremear's stomach, and landed a few feet away. Words suddenly started coming into his head that he had never heard before in his life.

"Ad Astra!" He yelled, and many large, meteor-sized shooting stars materialized in the sky, shooting down with tremendous force upon where Tremears stood. Toshiro smirked, and watched.

So, it seems like I have a special magic blocking force field around me, and can call upon special things in some weird language with this sword... sweet. He thought, and waited for something more to happen.

"Maybe I just need a more powerful blast." Vegeta said raising his arms.

"No that's not going to do an.."

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled sending the beam through the door. Just like before the beam came right back and hit Vegeta but this time it sent him in a continuous loop.

" RYOU GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Vegeta yelled. Ryou just stood there laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of what was going on.

"My god it's like watching an old cartoon.." Ryou laughed. Ordinarily he would have stopped it but something told him that if this kept up long enough they'd be able to actually leave this room.

Is anyone going to help him?" Koulgen asked again. "I only know cpr, and unless he goes into cardiac arrest that ain't going to help."

"skölir!" A invisible wall appeared around Tremears preventing then from hitting him. "deloi" He charged as soon as the earth started separating, but this time just below his feet. When Toshiro's start to fall, he re summoned the earth around them. When his feet were encased in the dirt Tremears said. "deloi" turning the earth to steel with glass in it so when he struggles it will cut him up. He stopped his charged just inches away from Toshiro. "I don't what you do that prevents my magic from directly touching you, but you can't stop the environment. If you don't give it to me I will encase you in a steel coffin, and fill it with microscopic shards of glass so every breath is agony, every moment hell, and every thought of when will you die. If you haven't noticed I am very proficient with earth, and a man who knows torture now give me the Brightsteel."

Toshiro didn't move, knowing if he did, something bad would probably happen.

I need an idea,,, quick... maybe if I say the same he did, I can change it... He thought, and decided to try it.

"Deloi Moi" He said, and the ground holding him seemed to disappear.

"Sweet." He said, and jumped, making sure to stay in the air. He landed on a tree branch, waiting for something else to happen.

After about five minutes of being flown through the room and back again Vegeta vanished. Ryou looked up wondering why it was so quiet.

"It's about damn time." he smirked. He walked over to the door, opened it and walked outside. He appeared in Gettysburg right in the middle of the cemetery. He looked around for Vegeta and saw him buried beneath a bunch of gravestones. "Idiot.." he muttered. Vegeta got up and flew over to Ryou.

"Why the hell didn't you stop that?" he growled.

"Because the more you kept going in and out of the door, the less time we would have to spend in that room." Ryou replied.

"Oh.. So where are we now?" Vegeta asked.

"The Gettysburg Cemetery. Home to over 500,000 dead civil war casualties." Ryou replied making hand signs. "FORBIDDEN JUTSU REANIMATION!" He yelled. Tombs started popping out of the graves and people started stepping out. "It's not all of them, but 500,000 of my best Alphas should be more than enough to take this pitiful countries capitol." Ryou smirked. Almost exactly after the Alpha's lined up he felt his energy go down almost to critical levels.

"Hah used to much energy didn't you?" Vegeta laughed.

"Shut up.. I'll have it all back soon enough. I'd like to see you bring 500,000 people back to life.." Ryou snapped. "Now all of you." he said to the newly revived Alphas. "Tomorrow we march on DC and bring this country to it's knees." They all cheered.

Tsukete looked around for something to support him with. He found a stick lying on the ground and used it to prop himself up. Every movement was agony but he managed to stand up. He looked around and noticed he was in a forest. He also noticed Toshiro fighting some guy. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"He stole that man's rock." said Koulgen answering him. "Hey your moving sorry I would've helped, but I only know CPR.""Fine keep it I will find more later." Tremears said as he ran off.

"Uhh... Well... that was... interesting?" He asked, wondering why he ran off without a real fight. He walked back to the capsule where he found the sword, and found a sheath in it. He pulled it out, and placed his sword in it, then strapped it around his back.

"Have fun?" Kyle asked, running back though the forest.

"Yeah, actually." He said, laughing.

"TSUKETE!" They both said, and tackled him in a hug.

"You're alive!" Toshiro said, getting up. He then extended a hand to help him up.

"Sorry..."

"OWWWWWW!" he yelled as his body flared up in pain as he was tackled to the ground. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET UP!" he yelled displaying what was almost as bad as Ryou's temper flares.. He grabbed the stick he was using to support himself and took Toshiro's hand and got back up. "Where are we and what happened after I was attacked by that clown guy in the purple suit?" Tsukete asked.

After the raising of the Alphas, Ryou went to his former home that he lived when he was on earth with Adnix and Jehuo. Memories flooded back into his mind of the happy times they all shared in this house. Then he spat on the ground. "Vegeta remind me to burn this house after tomorrow.."

"If you'd like I could do it tonight.." Vegeta said excitedly

"No we need a place to stay for now.. After tomorrow though it won't be necessary.. Those fools won't know what hit them."

"What if others interfere?"

"Then we squash them like the miserable bugs they are." Ryou laughed. He went up to his room and sat on his bed. "Tomorrow it all begins."

* * *

><p>Ooooo should be interesting.<p> 


	13. The Fall of The CIA

The march on the capitol begins!

* * *

><p>Tremears didn't have to run far before the strangers forgot about him. He sat close enough where he see them, but far enough where they couldn't see him. He can't see much, but the injured one was up. I might not have all the pieces, but I can make the sword and breastplate. Tremears thought to himself as he built up some magic. "moi" he said as he released the magic. The brightsteel started to morph into a green sword, and breastplate.<p>

As it was morphing he weaved wards into it to protect him, and make them stronger. In a matter of seconds it was finished. A perfect weapon perfectly customized to him. If he waited for that elf to do it he would be weaponless for weeks. When it was all done he put the armor on, and he held the sword in his left hand. Now the playing field was fair. He went back to where he was before to watch, and plan his next attack to obtain the last piece.

Kyle raised his hand excitedly.

"I KILLED HIM!" He said with a look of accomplishment.

Toshiro looked at him, a bit awkwardly. Then Kyle cleared his throat, and retold the whole story. When he finished, he sensed a huge amount of energy being used at least a thousand miles away.

"Woah..." He said, unsure of what it was. He was sure it probably had something to do with Ryou though. He stood there for a bit, thinking about what Ryou would do. He had known him for 2000 years, after all.

"He'll probably bring an army... but I don't know who... or what." He said, afraid to have that question answered. He had no idea who they would use, though.

"Either way, We'll need an army. Even if it is just those two. Ryou is enough to take out a whole army alone, Vegeta doesn't help. I'll need to do something I haven't done in 2000 years..." He said, and told them all to grab hands. He quickly pulled everyone in, and teleported them all to Wadi Al Salam.

"This is Wadi Al Salam... The Valley of Peace. One of the world's largest graveyards. It contains over 5 million people..." He said, and started making hand-signs.

"I'm going to use re-animation. Feel free to help..." He said, not thinking this was entirely right.

"I would but, one, I have virtually no strength left and two, I was never shown how to do any forbidden jutsu.." Tsukete said apologetically. "Who do you plan on bringing back to life anyways?" he asked. "Thanks for killing that bastard by the way.." he smiled.

The morning had come and Ryou was at full strength again. He looked over at Vegeta and smirked. "You ready for some fun?"

"My Saiyan blood is boiling. Let's get on with it!" Vegeta roared. Ryou nodded and walked outside to his army.

"All of you today marks the dawn of a new age. There is no one that can stop us. This planet will be ours!" he yelled holding up his sword. The Alphas cheered holding up their various weapons. "Now wait for my signal as soon as the CIA building falls that is your cue to attack the city mercilessly." Ryou said. Then he vanished, reappearing at the CIA's headquarters. "Time for revenge you alien hunting fucktards.." Ryou smirked.

He walked into the building smiling and the receptionist looked at him, smiled and said. "Hi may I help you?" He looked at her grabbed her neck disintegrated her with an energy blast. The alarms started to ring.

"Annoying things.." Ryou said before waving his hand and shutting them off. He started making his way towards the Director's office. A bunch of CIA drones came out with guns but Ryou sent killing curses out at each one of them. With a flash of green light they were gone. "Pitiful.. Your predecessors put up much more of a fight.. I guess America really has gotten soft." he laughed. More drones showed up this time with heavier guns. Ryou just rolled his eyes and waved his hand sending the guns flying into the air. Then with another waves he set them all on fire and walked on as they all burned to a crisp.

Once he got up a floor the real fight began. More men showed up but they were different somehow. They had wands. "American Wizards.." Ryou laughed. "Well can you beat me?" he smirked. The sent stunning spells at him and he blocked every single one. "You'll have to do better than that." he cried.

"What is going on here why are you doing this?" one of them asked. "Weren't you Dumbledore's student?"

"A long time ago yes.." he smirked. "That was before my new life though." and a second later he sent a flash of red light up at the ceiling and sent it crumbling on top of them. "Now stay out of my way if you want to live.." he snapped.

After what seemed like millions of dead CIA agents he finally made it to the directors office. He blasted the door open and walked in. "Hello there.." he smirked. There sat a little old man with a gun pointed at him. "Really now old man you should know that's not going to work." he smirked blasting the gun out of his hand.

"What is it you want scum?" the man asked.

"Right now it's revenge. Then I plan to take this country and the entire planet." Ryou replied.

"I knew this day would come.. I told them never to let you go, but Kennedy had to be soft.. Well it's a good thing I made this then!" he yelled pressing a button on his computer. The walls turned bright green and an electric field surrounded Ryou. "As long as I have breath you shall not take this country."

"Not bad.. This would have actually worked if I was still an andriod." Ryou said stepping out of the field with ease. The man stood there in shock and fear as Ryou came closer, his sword appearing in his hand. He grabbed the director and stabbed him multiple times then severing his head. "Idiot.." he laughed. he disappeared and reappeared right outside the building. He sent a huge energy blast right through the building and watched with joy as it exploded.

Vegeta saw the explosion and yelled. "LET'S GO!" He and the Alphas stormed the city taking out everything and everyone. Buildings collasped, car exploded and mass chaos ensued. Ryou then started for his next target, The White House.

* * *

><p>Poor CIA guys.. Never knew what hit them.<p> 


	14. DC falls along with the Man of Steel

FIGHT FIGHT!

* * *

><p>"Where the hell they go!" Tremears yelled. He heard something near by. "Better find out quick, I think the elves are getting closer." He ran to where he last saw the group. "I see, they teleported. I have to find the one that bares the brightsteel, or I won't be able to complete my armor." He closed his eye, and concentrated his magic. "I never been good with teleports hopefully I don't get to close, after all the magic I have used I will be luck to move. Well here goes nothing...tauthr." When he released the spell he found himself in a strange area. He went to take a step, and fell over.<p>

"I am not going to have nothing to do with the dead it never works out." Koulgen said he sat down on a gravestone. "Once you die you should stay dead."

"Yeah, I know, but we need them to help with this battle. Without their help, we can't win this. We just can't. I have a feeling they would want to help too..." Kyle said, still making hand-signs.

"WAIT! I have an idea! Have any of you heard about toe Spirit Bomb? I can use the same process, and put that power into using the Jutsu. It may help tremendously." He said.

Everyone, Give my your strength! He thought, then repeated it out loud, and felt power rushing into him as he continued the signs. Toshiro joined in, and they both made the final hand sign at the exact same time.

"FORBIDDEN JUTSU, REANIMATION!" They yelled as people started to rise out of the ground. Somewhere near a million of the greatest heroes the Earth and universe had ever seen rose from the soil around them. Some he didn't even recognize. The only ones he did were all the Hokages, the original Dragon Riders, many soldiers, etc... and Shun.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? You aren't dead!" Kyle yelled at him, still in the process of bringing people back to life.

"Are too! I was on a journey when I got kicked into some large hole... damn spartans and their large holes..." Shun said, remembering that time.

That's when Kyle collapsed.

When he woke up, he was sitting in a large chair, sort of like a throne. Before him was a large army of people he reanimated.

"Woah..." He said to himself quietly as he stumbled up. He groaned. Every inch of his body was sore. He mustered up enough strength to walk to the edge of the steps leading to his chair, and told them the story of what had happened. He went to sit back down and noticed Toshiro and Shun standing beside the chair, watching him.

"Good job, cuz." Shun said with a thumbs up, and helped him back into the chair.

"Kyle, we have urgent news. We just received report that someone is marching on DC... and he's not alone." Toshiro said, holding his ear piece in, listening.

"Dammit Ryou..." Kyle said. He pulled out his Keyblade and cured himself, then got up.

"So... it's come to this. Here's the battle plan. We have more, but they have stronger troops. It's just a guess, but I'm willing to bet he brought back Alphas." He said, looking at the screen near him, with live feed from the army.

"Everyone, we go to DC. You fight the army of Alphas, and we'll head for Ryou and Vegeta." He said, and when finished, he pointed to himself, Shun, Toshiro, Koulgen, and Tsukete. He opened a large portal, and the army marched in. Toshiro, Shun, and Kyle soon followed. Kyle waited right before going in. He turned to the others.

"You coming?" He said with a smile.

The siege was going better than he had expected. Almost no interference. The entire city was almost at it's knees. All that was left was Pennsylvania Avenue. While he was walking Alpha 5 in his original body appeared next to him with a yellow flash. "What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Everyone in the city is dead like you ordered..." Alpha 5 replied.

"Good. Have all the Alphas that know Reanimation start bringing back the rest of the Alphas. Then start on this list of people." he said handing Alpha 5 the list. Alpha 5 looked at it for a moment, nodded and disappeared using harashin no jutsu. Ryou apparated, appearing right in front of the Washington Monument. "You know I always thought this looked wrong. We'll put a new monument to me here." he smirked.

Vegeta flew by and sent a big bang at it sending it toppling to the ground. It was then the tanks started coming. "Finally some entertainment." Vegeta laughed. The tanks fired and Vegeta dodged everyone last one of them. "Oh come on is that all? Let me show you some real power! FINAL FLASH!" The blast cut clear through the middle of them and sent the rest of them flying in different directions.

While this was going on Ryou had finally made it to the White House. The place was swarming with FBI agents. Ryou made quick work with all of them and made his way towards the oval office. While he was walking he saw Sarah Palin cowering in a corner. He shook his head and set her on fire.

Finally he was at the door. He blasted it open and when he got inside he laughed. There was the president and in front of him sat Superman. "A boy scout to the end I see.."

"Ryou stop this madness before more people die. You used to be one of us." Superman said.

"I recall joining your little club in the hopes of helping people, but you original 7 got cocky with too much power and a satellite that could destroy an entire country." Ryou snapped. "I'm not one of you anymore. Step aside or I will destroy you."

"We'll see about that.." Superman said flying towards him. Ryou stood there waiting and right before the punch connected Ryou caught it with his hand causing the floor to rumble and the windows to break. Ryou then threw him through one of the windows and started again for the president. Out of nowhere something hit him from behind and sent an electric jolt down his spine. He turned around and there was Batman.

"What am I facing the whole damn league?" Ryou growled.

"The league is facing your abominations outside." Batman replied. "Right now it's just you me and Superman."

"Two against one.. What's a poor man to do.." Ryou said with a fake cry. Then black smoke filled the room and Ryou and the president were gone.

"Why am I always brought back to life?" Tobirama growled. "First it was Orochimaru, then Ryou, and now this.."

"I find it exhilarating to be alive again!" Sarutobi smiled. "I just wish we didn't have to fight.."

"Do you know how powerful Ryou is?" Tobirama asked. "When I was training him he surpassed me within months.. Think of the damage he's doing now.."

"Yes and I'm sure he's reanimated some nasty people.." Sarutobi replied thinking of Orochimaru. Then they both walked through the portal and prepared themselves for the battle to come.

"Kyle you know damn well I can't fight.. We need to regroup and think of a better plan for now.. We can't just go after him, we'll be sitting ducks out there!" Tsukete said.

Tremears eventually found them as they were all leaving. The injured one, and two others were there. He heard something about a war, and not ready. "This could be my chance." He limped around the corner. "I could heal him, but I have travel far, and need some food, and few minutes to rest. I ask one thing. Get me the brightsteel that guy with the sword stole from me, and I will not just heal him, I will fight with you guys in this war.

"You've followed us here." Koulgen said

"I really need it."

"How do we know you won't bail when you get it?"

"The would is ending, if it does at least I go done fighting."

"I don't know what you guys think?" Koulgen asked.

"I really don't think we should... but we have no choice right now." Toshiro said, pulling the brightsteel out of his pocket. He tossed it to Tremears.

"Yeah, good idea. Hopefully this guy sticks to his word." Kyle said, pointing to Tremears.

"AWWW, I wanna fight!" Shun said, frowning.

"And THAT, right there, is why you died." Toshiro said, smiling.

Almost everyone was through the portal. "I hope you keep your word.." Toshiro said to Tremears. "Our first plan of action should be to find a base for ourselves. We obviously can't use anywhere in America.. Any ideas?"

Ryou was on the roof of The White House with the president. He looked at him and smiled. "So did you imagine it'd all end like this?"

"Not exactly.." he said with a tone of fear in his voice. Ryou grabbed him by the neck and stabbed him right through the heart. Superman had spotted them and cried out in anger.

"I'll kill you!" and he sped at him with tremendous speed. Ryou muttered something and his sword changed form. Right when Superman got to him he stabbed him and broke the knife. Superman fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell?"

"Kryptonite sword." Ryou replied. "Like Batman I always had a backup in case you went psycho. Funny thing is that I went psycho instead of you." he said beginning to laugh. He heard a rumble in distance and saw a huge portal appearing at the base of the city. "What the hell?" Alpha 5 appeared next to him.

"It's some sort of portal leading from Wadi Al Salam. There's a whole army coming out of it."

"So Kyle grew some balls and used reanimation." Ryou laughed. "Did you get our reanimations done?"

"Yes." Alpha 5 replied.

"Good, then let them fight. They shouldn't be much of a problem. Take no prisoners."

"Yes 0.." Alpha 5 said before leaving. As soon as Alpha 5 was gone Batman showed up and looked at Superman.

"You killed him.."

"I told him not to get in my way.." Ryou replied. "Are you going to make the same mistake. I guarantee you can't beat me.." Thee was an explosion and Ryou saw Wonder Woman flying through air unconscious.

"DIANA!" Batman yelled going after her. Ryou turned around and looked at the portal.

"Well what are you going to do Kyle?" he laughed.

Down in the battlefield Sarutobi and Tobirama were instantly drawn into battle. These robots were fierce. They could barely hold their own. "What are these things?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ryou's creations.. They were supposed to be protectors of individual planets.. He told me he made billions of them.." Tobirama replied drawing his rajin sword.

* * *

><p>Poor Superman XD<p> 


	15. I want that castle!

The conquest of earth continues...

* * *

><p>"Don't worry why wouldn't I keep my word. This is helping me as much as you ." Tremears said. "So just wondering what exactly are we up against." He took the shard in is hand, and muttered a few words quietly so no one would here him. The brightsteel morphed into plate leggings. He repeated the wards he put into the other parts. Once he was done he them on. "Boys you are looking at the first brightsteel armor, and thanks to it I am ready to take on the world."<p>

"Thats good because are facing Ryou Aka probably the strongest individual thats ever lived, and his army which is the the strongest army thats ever exist." Koulgen said to Tremears

"So is that all." Tremears joked.

"I have an idea.." He said, turning to Tsukete.

"We can go to Destiny Islands. A small cluster of islands out in the middle of nowhere. We can prepare there." He said, and opened a portal.

"Anyone who wishes to fight, feel free. Just walk through the big portal. We will be there soon." He said, smiling.

"... I'll fight." Shun said, with a weak smile. He shook hands with Kyle.

"I didn't get a change to say anything to you before I died last time. This may be our last battle. I've just gotta say... Good luck, cuz."Re: The Random Rp from Old Old RP universe (open)

Post by ryoux0 on Nov 17, 2010, 11:50pm

"Yes good idea.. I doubt he'll come for us there." Tsukete replied. He started walking and flinched at every step. "If Ryou brings back that fucker he is going to die again.." Tsukete growled. He walked through the portal and felt the cool breeze of the sea brush up against him. "I've seen pictures of this place from Ryou's library. It's even more beautiful then I thought."

"Yep sure is." The voice of King Mickey Mouse laughed from behind. "Let's head up to that tree house so we can get started." he said pointing at the huge treehouse in the distance.

Then a portal appeared and wounded warriors started flooding in. Almost everyone who had battled on earth had retreated. it was a huge mess.

"Oh my.." Tsukete gasped.

Back on Earth Ryou's army was winning. Most of the heroes were retreating back into the portal they had come out of. Ryou even thought he saw Tobirama and Sarutobi running into the portal. "Aww and I was just about to join the fun.." Ryou laughed. "Oh well.. Now that they're gone. Let's take the rest of this country!" Ryou yelled. The Alphas roared and cheered.

"Wow this place is breathtaking, but I have one question why is the mouse talking?" Tremears asked as looked at mickey.

"How long do you think we are going to have to stay here? "Koulgen asked Kyle. "I am betting that Ryou almost has the US."

"Probably a day... I need to recharge to Fight Ryou, and you all need to prepare." He said

"It also looks like we'll have to take on the army by ourselves, and the remaining soldiers..." Toshiro added.

"Well, guys, this may very well be our last stand. The final battle. The war to end all wars... and ourselves..." Kyle said, walking to a wall and sliding down it.

"So, how's the effort out there?" He asked anyone who cared to answer.

"we got flattened out there!" sarutobi said. "Those robots are almost impossible.."

"Yes even water won't affect them..." Tobirama added.

"Hmm looks like things are bad.." Mickey said frowning. "looks like there aren't any casualtiies and no one looks seriously hurt... We have a slim chance at least.."

"That's good.." Tsukete said then looked at Kyle. "So whats the plan?" he asked.

Raja walks out of the nearby fog, having heard their conversations. She felt a little woozy and she was a bit different from when they had known her before. First off, she was taller. Second, she was much, much more fierce. She remembered battles vaguely in her mind and thoughts from others popped into her head, enough to fill her in. "The plan is that we flatten them straight back," she said fiercely, swinging her two favorite swords on either side. The glistened viciously as her battle armor glistened in the moonlight. Their campfires played off of her armor as well, giving it a vicious, blood-red glow. She smiled, her eyes narrowed. Time to play, she thought.

"This might be unethical, but I need a few flawless jewels, and an area with alot of life."Tremears said to Koulgen. "I don't have enough time to do this the traditional way.

"Tell me what you want to do, and I might help you." Koulgen told Tremears.

"I can put magic inside jewels, the once that are flawless, and big are the best. Normally I would put my magic in them over time, but that takes time, and strength, and we can't spare either. So I was taught to take energy from the life around me."

"But if you took too much would you kill them."

"That was part of the training, only take from those who can handle it."

"I can give you three fist size jewel, but you have to promise not to kill the creature to take energy from."

"I promise I won't."

"Just one more question. Why did you ask me for help?"

"We are the odd onces out. They all know each other, and we don't."

"Alright." Koulgen then waved his hand, and three jewel appeared. he handed them to Tremears.

"Thanks, but where did you get these."

"Lets just say I used to know my streets."

"OK well I will see you later." Tremears then turned around, and left to find an area with some life.

"Yeah... didn't think those Alphas would be an easy opponent. We need to get our strongest men out there to fight them, ASAP. They need to be rid of." Kyle said, and saw someone approaching.

"Raja! Long time no see." Kyle said with a warming smile.

"Anyways, let's get the ones who have come back patched up really quick, and send 'em back out. Mickey said himself, none look TOO hurt. First of all, we'll need another plan of action.." He said, surveying the crowd of people

"One of them knows Hirashin no justu.." Sarutobi replied. "He kept zipping through the lines taking out everything in his path."

"There was also one oddball one grabbing the younger soldiers. I have no idea what became of them.." Tobirama added. "I could have sworn I heard screams coming from the forest though." he shuddered.

"The one with that move is Alpha 5.." Tsukete said. "Apparently he taught the 4th that move. Before all this happened I started reading on what his Alphas could do. This particular book also had the basic schematics he used when he made them. From what I saw, they don't seem to have any weaknesses..."

"Welp we could always trying blowing them up?" Mickey suggested.

"That might work.. Also we need to watch out for the first 5 of them. Ryou created those by hand. They are the best of the best.. They are near as powerful as he is." Tsukete said.

Raja looked at Kyle, not quite remembering him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. She glared at him, one of her swords changed to a muddle of colors. The sword was her favorite of late, it showed her emotions and knew what she wanted to do before she did it. She had made it long ago using a spell and only the purest of metals. She turned her focus back to the group. "The five Alphas are fierce and can resist some of my spells. I remember that much. But the rest is blank." The sword changed to a dark red, showing she was frustrated.

Koulgen just stood there watching people go do their thing. "Tremears was right I am basically an outcast here." he thought to himself. "I can't just sit here. I am going to check out what's going on in the US." He shrouded himself in shadows. An ability he's always ha even before Scyso. He then warped into the US.

Tremears walked around taking energy from anything, and everything that he pasted. Sticking all the energy inside the jewel that he put in his belt. It took awhile, but he finish. He went, and joined the group. Thats when he saw the new person. "Hey I am Tremears, and you would be"

Kyle looked puzzled when she questioned who he was.

"So, you don't remember me? After fighting Necrosis together all those years back? You save me from him once." He said, smiling once more.

"Of course you remember the alphas..." He mumbled quietly to himself, and laughed a bit. He stumbled up.

"I wouldn't try. I doubt she will like the fact you, a lowly their, is hitting on her." He said and laughed a bit more, kidding.

"We can't just send them off to die again without at least some sort of a plan. I think everyone should stick it out here and we can figure our strengths." Tsukete said.

"He has a point.." Mickey said in agreement. "You brought back a lot of people. Let's figure out their strengths and then hit him hard."

Meanwhile back on earth Ryou had made it to Florida and was laying siege to it. He didn't really care about any other part but Orlando. He wanted Disney World for his own. As he walked down main street killing all the tourists and setting fire to the cast memebers, he kept looking at the castle. Alpha 5 suddenly appeared. "What is it?"

"Why the hell are we here?" Alpha 5 asked.

"I want that castle..."

"You really have gone crazy.."

"I can put you back into that god awful body you know.."

"Sorry.. You do realize that there's nothing to the castle right?"

"That's what magic is for." Ryou smirked waving his hand. The castle transformed into an actual castle. "This is where we'll plan our next move.. Also I'm sure Kyle will be back with that army again..."

"You want the rest of the Alphas to continue taking the country?"

"Yes but I want Alphas 1 through 5 here with me.." Ryou said disappearing into his castle.

"Yes 0.." Alpha 5 replied pressing buttons on his wrist.

* * *

><p>Who wouldn't want Cinderella castle to live in? XD<p> 


	16. Alpha 5's Plan

Boy by the time I'm actually done with this I swear there's gonna be like 50 chapters..

* * *

><p>Raja looked at Tremears with a questioning look. Instinct told her to beware, he had come from evil. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her grip tightened on her swords. "Raja. Obviously," she replied curtly and looked back at Kyle. "No, I honestly don't remember you. Perhaps with a name I would remember?" She kept Tremears in her view as she spoke to Kyle, something told her not to trust him but she didn't know why. Her sword was a muddle of colors as thoughts and vague memories whizzed through her mind furiously.<p>

Koulgen found himself in DC. "Wow leave an insane person with unlimited power in a country, and look what he does. Someone has foible at home." Koulgen thought to himself as he walked through the town. "I think he moved his forces. I should be safe here" he walked into a deserted building, and dropped his shadow. "I will sitting here for a little while I think on what to do."

"Ouch! That hurt, talk about a cold shoulder. Come on what I do to you?" Tremears asked Raja.

"The name's Kyle. Nice meeting you again, Rajani." He said, approaching her and extending a hand.

"Now, for a plan... everyone, tell me EVERYTHING you know about those alphas out there. Everything is beatable... even Ryou." Kyle said, but somehow doubted what he said the second he said it.

Everyone thought for a moment. Then Sarutobi spoke. "Well other than the two we mentioned, there was one that was wearing a red Cossack and kept shooting at us and calling us American dogs..."

"There was also one that had two machine guns he kept calling ouzies and he had really nasty language.. He kept calling us really nasty things." Tobirama added.

"One also had a gun that could turn people into these statues." Sarutobi said.

"Don't forget the one with the disintegration gun that was taking out the dragon riders." Tobirama said. "He nearly got us..."

"If we could get that book back.. I'm sure it was destroyed or Ryou has it back." Tsukete said. "It was right in my room.. Too bad he nuked the school.."

"Aww don't worry I'm sure we'll find a way." Mickey smiled trying to reassure him.

Raja shook Kyle's hand then turned to Tremears. "You have the presence of evil. I don't think I can trust you until you can prove yourself to me," she replied simply before turning to the others. "What book are we talking about, I might just be able to get us a copy. Possibly even the original. It would take some work, and lots of strength on my end, but if we need it then I would be willing to try." She knew that the spell to bring back a book that had been destroyed was long and complicated. It took a lot of strength that she didn't think she had, she may end up killing herself. Again, she thought. Her sword was a steel gray, loneliness.

Koulgen warped to the major cities, and couldn't find Ryou. He eventually gave up his search for him, and warped back to the group. "Hey I am back whats up."

"Hey I am not evil, I would say i am selfish, and baby i would change for you. You just have to give me a chance." Tremears pleaded to Raja.

Kyle laughed at Tremear's desperate attempts to impress her. He had known Raja for a a while, and was almost certain he wouldn't have a chance.

"That sounds like a good plan. Tsukete, what was it called? I would think you should know. Also, you would be able to read it, right?" He asked, curious. That book may be one of their only chances of mowing down that Alpha army, and getting to Ryou to finish everything.

"Well I was able to read it but it always gave me headaches. It was like it was in a different language and it was kinda screwy..." Taukete replied scratching his head. "The book didn't have a name, it was just this black leather bounded book and it had a weird symbol on it."

"What was the symbol?" Mickey asked. Tsukete took a piece of paper and drew it. It was an upside down heart with the letters R & S in the middle of it.

"I have no idea what it means.." Tsukete said. "but that's what was on the book."

"Welp Raja do you think you could do it?" Mickey asked looking at her.

Ryou had adjusted comfortably in his new castle. He even moved his lab into. Things were going exactly as he planned. The country had fallen and now he set his sights on the entire planet. No one could stop him now. Even the Justice League fell to his Alphas. He sat on his throne and laughed. Then the throne door opened and Alphas 1 through 5 walked in. "Ah good you're here.."

"What is it you wanted 0?" Alpha 1 asked. The others looked at him, all having the same question.

"We're about to plan the rest of our attack on this planet." Ryou replied. "Now you five are the best of the best of my creations. The only thing the rivals your powers is me. Each of you is going to take a battalion of Alphas to take each part of the this planet. If all goes well and those idiots don't interfere, we should have the planet by sunset. Now go and remember if anyone defies you, show no mercy." The all nodded and vanished.

"I'm fairly certain I can call it. But, I may become very weak so..." Raja started then paused as she looked around. She sighed, not finding anything comfortable around. She sat down. This will do, she thought. "If I faint, use this to wake me up," she said as she handed a stick and flame starter to Kyle. She didn't know anyone else here that she could trust besides him at the moment. "If I don't wake..." She looked at Kyle. "Well, you get the point." She gave him a grim smile before looking at the symbol and closing her eyes, concentrating on the image of a leather bound book with the symbol on it. She muttered the long spell under her breath, feeling her energy draining fairly quickly.

"Or no one answer me thats cool." Koulgen said. "What ever I will be back." he then warped back in time to Ryou's school shrouded in shadows. "Mr. All powerful should have some books that might help me get on the same playing field." he said to himself as he walked to the library. "Let's see. Let's start with magic. Hmmmm incantations for beginner." Koulgen grab it, and found a seat. He began to study magic, and practice it. He got the jiff of it before he had to go back, but he took the book of incantation with him. When he got back everything was as he left it. "I am back again."

Tremears stood by Raja. "If anything happens can I be the hero chicks dig the hero." Tremears asked as Raja did her thing.

Kyle looked to her, with another warming smile as she sat.

"Don't worry, you will wake. You can do it." He said reassuringly, still smiling. He took the supplies, and sat by her. He felt her energy drop quickly.

"At this rate, she'll hardly make it." He said.

"I may not have much energy left at this point, but that book is the key to ending this war. We need it, and I won't let anyone else get hurt." He said, and clapped his hands together. A steady stream of blue light, his energy, flowed into Raja. He sat silently, keeping focused, and the stream steady, and the energy flowing.

Tsukete could see that she was fading too but his energy reserves were still too low to do anything. "Dammit.." he muttered. Why was he always so useless? Mickey had put his hand on her shoulder right after Kyle had started transferring his own energy into her.

"I hope this works..." Mickey said.

"Me too.." Tsukete replied.

Back on earth Alpha 5 was on the way to conquer South America. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he knew he couldn't defy his creator. He wanted an escape. He told one of his captains the plan and told them to attack. Once South America fell an idea came to him. He teleported to Ryou's castle.

"Alpha 0! South America is yours.." he said.

"Good.. You're the first to come back.." Ryou replied.

"Also I have a plan.."

"What kind of plan?" Ryou asked intrigued.

"We know where Kyle and the others are correct?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Yes I have found them.. I don't want to attack them though.. I want to see what foolish attempt they take to kill me." Ryou smirked in reply.

"Well my idea is to basically pull a Snape on them.." Alpha said. Ryou thought for a moment and then said.

"I like it.. Make them believe that you're betraying me but in reality you're handing them over to me.. Yes.. Go.. They're on the Destiny Islands.. Here I'll make the portal.." Ryou said waving his hand. A portal appeared, Alpha 5 nodded and ran through with a smirk on his face. Ryou had no idea.

* * *

><p>Alpha 5 has something else in mind then helping Ryou :)<p> 


	17. Kyle Dies?

This one has some deep moments in it. *hands you a tissue* You're gonna need it..

* * *

><p>Raja could sense the book and she called to it. Oddly, she felt stronger. The others are helping, she thought and went back to concentrating. It still took a lot and she wouldn't be surprised if they decided to pull out anytime soon. She felt the book in her hands suddenly and then everything went black.<p>

"well I guess I will just go to my tent to study" Koulgen said as he left the group again.

"What happen?" Tremears ask as she passed out. He then grabbed her. "this should wake her up last time I touch her I almost died." he joked.

Kyle soon found himself watching her get closer to the book.

"Come on Raja, you can do it!" He cheered as she got a hold of it. Then, his eyes shot open. He felt extremely weakened, but they had the book. He smiled, and tried to get up. He soon went limp, and collapsed to the ground. Everything went black. He had stopped breathing.

"KYLE! RAJA!" Tsukete cried diving to stop Kyle from faceplanting the floor. Mickey got Raja. They each put them in individual hammocks and sighed. "Mickey can you do something?" Mickey raised his keyblade

"Curaga!" he yelled. A green light appeared over them both. "I dunno what else I can do.." he said worried.

"Well at least we have the book..." Tsukete said picking it up.

"Can ya read it?" Mickey asked as Tsukete started flipping though the pages.

"Yeah it's somewhat clear. Man I'm gonna need a lot of aspirin.." he sighed. His head was already starting to pound. Then he looked over at Kyle and Raja. He hoped they'd wake up soon.

On the beach Alpha 5 had appeared. He knew they would sense him soon so he waited. "I hope this works.." he said hopeful.

There was a change in the atmosphere and Raja felt herself battling the darkness. Finally, she woke up. Her head hurt like hell. "Oooohhh. Alright, who helped?" she asked, semi-angrily. She was thankful but she hated being helped. The change in force was bugging her. "Never mind. You can answer that in a moment." She stood, somewhat unsteadily. "I'll be...back... Maybe." She shook her head and ran to where Alpha 5 was. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowed and her blade drawn. It was an angry red. She was furious.

Koulgen didn't even get to his tent before he heard someone yell something about 5. He turned around to see what was going on. Should he be dead he thought to himself. "What's going on." Koulgen demanded.

"I touched her, and kept my hand." Tremears answered .

"That's good for you buddy, but i meant about the dead robot that's walking around."

"Oh that I don't know try asking someone else. By the way. Where do you keep going?"

"Well I was in the US for a little, then I went to Ryou's school before it blew up to do some research, and then I was going to go to my room to continue my research, but then this happen."

"Wait. She passed out, and wasted a crap load if energy for what you did on a whim."

"I guess, but it's the only thing I can do."

"Well I guess we should help her."

"I think she gots it under control."

"KYLE!" Toshiro yelled as he watched him collapse. He ran up to him, and helped move him to a hammock.

Kyle awoke, or so he thought, to himself floating in midair. He wasn't sure if he was moving, or if the images around him were. They were flying past him at incredible speeds. It was amazing how he managed to see every one. They seemed familiar in a way, like he had seen them before. After a few minutes, he got this nagging feeling in the back of his head, which soon turned into an immense pain. It felt like his head was being filled with knowledge so quickly that it couldn't take it all, but he ignored the pain, looking to the images flying past him. He soon learned these were his memories. His life was flashing before him like it was nothing. As each image went by, the pain got more and more intense. It felt like his head was going to explode. The images seemed to go in reverse, so he started off seeing Raja grab the book. Now, he was at the point in his life when he was training with Ryou and Raja, and in no time, under Arashi and with Jehuo. Kyle gripped his head as the pain got too immense.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T HANDLE ANY MORE!" He screamed, and was shaking from the pain. It was worse than anything he had ever even imagined.

"PLEASE STOP! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" He screamed again. He didn't even know who he was screaming to, of if anyone even heard him. His body then starting deteriorating before his eyes. From his feet up, his body slowly disappeared into dust. It reached his head within minutes, and the last thing he saw was a picture of his parents and him, before they were killed.

"His pulse... it's gone..." Toshiro said, and his heart dropped.

"He was... our... only chance..." Toshiro said, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. He turned, and punched a nearby tree.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled and stood there, hoping Kyle would magically get up and start giving them orders, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Now now I'm here to fight.." Alpha 5 said. "I'm here to talk.. All I ask is that you listen." He hoped she wouldn't sound the alarm and then start a huge battle. He didn't want a fight.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Tsukete yelled at Kyle's lifeless form. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT? YOU JUST DOOMED US ALL!"

"Tsukete.." Mickey said. "Stop.. Yelling isn't going to help.."

"I don't care.. The stupid.." he growled walking out of the room. He was going to go tell Raja what had happened. Then he saw Alpha 5 and Raja and was dumbfounded. "What the hell?" he said.

Raja looked at Alpha 5, sizing him up. "You better start talking fast because I have something I need to do and you're in my way at the moment. It's really pissing me off," she told him fiercely. In her head she was mentally going through all her spell books, looking for the right spell. Finally she found it. She couldn't do it now. She would collapse instantly after casting the spell because she was still way too weak. She wouldn't die, however, but it would help their side tremendously.

"alright you go see what going on with Kyle, and I help Raja with Alpha 5." Tremears said.

"Ok you guys holler when you need help." Koulgen replied as he ran over to kyle's dead body. "What happened here?" Koulgen asked.

Tremears ran up beside Raja. "What's an Alpha doing." Tremears demanded. As he drew his sword.

"Kyle is... dead. His pulse stopped a bit ago..." Toshiro said, just staring at his lifeless body. When he heard about an Alpha, he jumped into action. He ran over to Raja, 5, and Tremears.

"What the hell are you doing here? Kyle is dead because of you... because of you all... IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS DUMB SHIT, HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" He said, hatred growing inside us.

"He sacrificed himself to help us... to help us defeat you all... and it had better work... or I swear, I'll kill you all out on my own." Toshiro said. He doubted he could, but he didn't care. He was pissed.

"Yes because it was me that brought Alpha 0 back to life and turned him insane.." Alpha replied rolling his eyes. "Teenagers.. You never think anything through.." He looked over at Raja. "Listen, when he brought us back to life, he never used any brainwashing spells on us. The other ones don't seen to think anything is wrong with him, they just like being alive again.. I on the other hand don't like to see innocent people die.. I want this to end even if it means turning on my creator and now that I have my original body back I can actually help you guys.."

"I dunno guys.. Do ya think we can trust him?" Mickey asked.

Tsukete saw that no one was making a move. "Why isn't he attacking?" he wondered. He made his way down to them and looked at Alpha 5. "How did you find us?"

"Alpha 0 knows where you are.. He's just waiting for you to make the first move." Alpha 5 replied. "He thinks it's beneath him to attack you first like he's some kind of god or something."

Raja entered his mind swiftly, looking for any hint that he was lying. Unlike the Dragon Riders, she could do this without the person knowing. "He's not lying," she stated and put her sword away. "Now if you'll excuse me." She nodded to Alpha 5, showing that she trusted him. She saw no sign that he was lying or that he would hurt anyone in the camp. Silently, she walked back to where Kyle lied. She took his hand in her own, placing the locket he had given her in between them, and muttered a spell. Kyle, come back. We need you. I need you, she thought, knowing no one was around to see the tear that slid down her face and her sword changing to a deep blue.

"Hey they're is no time for anger." Koulgen said to everyone then focused his attention to to Alpha 5 "As an Alpha do you know the weakness of the others." Koulgen asked.

Tremears walked up to Raja. "I know you probably don't want me near you right now, but I you to know that he will be missed, and I am here for you." He turned to walk away, but hesitated for a second to see if she would stop him.

Kyle awoke once more to himself floating. This time, he had the freedom of movement. When he tried to move, he gently floated to the ground beneath him. where he was appeared to be a large, white room. Well, more of a hallway. At one end, there was a very bright light. Kyle had to squint to even attempt to look down that way. He turned around, and saw that the opposite end was a dark hallway. At the end, he could make out the campsite, and Raja standing over him. She appeared to be crying. He turned and ran for the dark portion, when he heard a voice from behind. A voice he hadn't heard in years. It sounded very familiar, but he couldn't tell who. It was a woman's voice... next came a man's.

"Kyle..." Said the man. Kyle turned around to see two people standing at the opposite end of the hallway from the camp. He couldn't make out who they were from the distance he was at.

"... Son." Said the woman.

"Mom...? Dad...?" He asked, trying his hardest to see them.

"Yes, Kyle." The man said.

"We've been waiting so long... look at him, dear. He's turned out to be a fine young man..." His mom said, and smiled.

"Come with us, son." His dad said, and extended a hand at the opposite end of the hallway. Kyle thought about it, and stood still for a long time. Finally, he started to run towards the light end. He went to grab his dad's hand.

He resisted.

"I'm sorry... I can't..." He said, turning away from them.

His parents' smiled.

"We understand. We've been watching you, from up here." His mom said, smiling still.

"We'll be waiting. Remember, we love you." His dad said, and Kyle smiled. On that note, he turned around, and started walking back towards camp. He raised a hand in goodbye, then his walk soon turned into a run. He made it to the end, and burst from the hallway. Then everything went blank.

Kyle's eyes shot open.

"Are you alright? Did you get the book?"

He felt her enter his mind regardless of if she thought so or not. He immediately threw up his defenses. He made sure she didn't delve into his mind. "How did I figure that question would pop up.." Alpha 5 smirked in response to Koulgan's question. "It's hard to say what their weaknesses are see as each Alpha is an individual being. The first 5 though are damn near invincible. Even nuclear weapons can't destroy them.. They are each masters of a different trade. I'm a master of Ninutsu, Alpha 1 is a master of bending the elements, Alpha 2 is a master of magic, Alpha 3 is a master of Alchemy, and Alpha 4 is a Jedi Master. The rest of them however could easily be taken out. You slice off their heads and destroy their brain chip. The only problem is they are invulnerable to bullets and were trained by Ryou to be the best of the best soldiers.. They don't have the power we 5 have but they are still formidable."

"I remember Ryou doing that to you back at the school.." Tsukete replied. Alpha 5 glared at him.

Raja nodded at Tremears. "Thanks," she whispered as she held onto Kyle's hand and continued to call him back. As soon as he woke up she nearly yelled with joy and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again! You hear me!" she said fiercely. "You scared the shit out of me!" She felt dizzy but she ignored it, just happy to have him back and know that he wasn't done in his battle yet.

"No need for that." Koulgen said. "But I don't trust him. Hmm. I have an idea. I will trust you, but you have to give us your weakness." Thats when he noticed Kyle. "Welcome back." He hollered at him. "Anyway unless someone gets a better idea thats the only way I will trust him to be around to us."

Tremears turned back around just in time to see Kyle open his eyes. "Hey buddy. How was the other side?" Tremears said to Kyle then turned his attention to Raja. "I told you he would be missed I just didn't say how long."

Kyle hugged her back, and smiled while she yelled at him.

"Love you too." He said and laughed. He jumped out of his hammock, and stretched. He felt like a new man. Completely reinvigorated.

"It was... horrible. Completely horrible. I would tell you more, but something tells me I would be in trouble if I did. You'll have to see." He said and smiled. He turned to see Koulgen, and waved. Then he saw Alpha 5. He grabbed Raja's hand, and walked over to him.

"Long time no see. What are you doing here, anyways?" He asked, not sure if he was friend or foe.

"So you're alive again?" Alpha 5 said shaking his head. "You and Alpha 0 cheat death more than anyone I've ever met.." he laughed. "Like I said I'm here to help you guys. He needs to be stopped and you won't be able to do it without my help." He knew he was probably going to die because of this but he didn't care anymore.

"We don't need to know that.." Tsukete said in response to Koulgan's question about Alpha 5's weakness. "I think it's enough that he told us information about the main 5.." Mickey nodded in agreement.

"No it's fine.." Alpha 5 replied. He took a breath and then started talking. "As I said earlier, the first five Alphas are near invincible because they are made from the same material Alpha 0 himself was made of. Almost nothing can harm them. Each of them has a personal weakness though and mine is electricity. It shuts down everything.. When I was working with that arrogant blue jackass Zordon, almost every damn monster that broke into the command center used electricity on me.." he said with a scowl. "Unfortunately I don't know the other ones' weaknesses. They all made sure no one knew other than Alpha 0 and themselves."

"So even the tiniest bit of electricity will shut you down?" Mickey asked.

"If it's only a little I start spinning in circles saying random things.." Alpha 5 replied.

Raja siletnly followed Kyle to where she had left the others. She listened to what Alpha 5 said, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Hm. The only other person to know is Ryou and themselves... she thought. Maybe I owe a little someone a visit... She sighed mentally. Bad idea, Raja. And you know it. They need you here more than you think. Her sword was a muddle of color, thinking. "Is there a way to get into Ryou's mind without him noticing?" she asked aloud, knowing it was impossible, even for her. "Or a way to get into his lair without anyone noticing?" She mentally went through all her books, trying to find a spell that would help her.

"I think I could get us into Ryou's castle without being noticed." Koulgen said. "I can warp us there, and then put us in a box so he can't notice our pressense."

Tremears saw what was going with Kyle, and Raja. "WTF" he thought to himself. "Well better to have loved, and lost then to have never of love at all." He said to himself to cheer himself up. He then joined the group. "What have I missed?" Tremears asked

"Don't compare me to him..." He growled, but knew it was true. He had cheated death uiet a few times, especially since he had lived for a good 2000 years.

"KYLE!" Toshiro said, and practically tackled him. He fell over.

"Good to see you too." He said, and rubbed the back of his head. He smiled, and got back up, standing back beside Raja.

"I doubt a box will help..." He said, thinking.

"Either Koulgen or I could get us al there... then..." He said, thinking.

"I could make us all invincible, and hide our power levels so he wouldn't sense anyone there." He said, hoping that would work. He looked to Alpha 5 for approval.

"Very bad idea.." Alpha 5 said shaking his head. "By now the rest of them should be back at the castle and no matter how invisible you think you are, one of them will spot you. You're not dealing with some random bad guy anymore.. This is beyond anything any of you have ever faced." Alpha said. "Jesus I sound like Zordon.." he laughed.

"I agree going straight into his castle would mean suicide for all of us." Tsukete said in agreement. "No one else needs to die right now.."

"Well why don't you study that book and then we can rest and figure things out from there." Mickey said.

"We could use a base on Earth.." Tsukete said. Alpha 5 looked at him and thought.

"He thinks that everyone has bowed down to him.. I know of a place on Earth that he doesn't know about though.." Alpha 5 smirked.

"And that would be?"

"Zordon and I planned for the eventual destruction of our Command Center.. We built something even the Rangers didn't know about. It's hidden deep underground the desert where our original Center was located. We never actually got around to using it since we both left to Eltar shortly after it was built.. We could use that. We'd at least be somewhere where he shouldn't be able to find us on Earth.."

* * *

><p>Hey he at least came back right? XD<p> 


	18. Time to move!

Well sorry this one isn't as long as the last but that one had some extra stuff in it... Oh well enjoy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ryou was sitting in his throne room growing impatient at the Alphas. "What the hell is taking them so long?" he growled. Then he heard them filing in the doors. "Bout damn time.." Alphas 1 through 4 came through the doors and bowed.<p>

"The planet is yours 0.." Alpha 1 said.

Raja looked over at Tremears, suddenly feeling sort of sorry for him. Quietly she listened to others talk and got an idea. She needed answers, they needed answers. It was about time she got them. "I'll be back later tonight," she whispered to Kyle and gave him a smile before dropping his hand and walking a ways off. As soon as no one was in view and she made sure she was alone she transported.

"You may think it's a bad idea, but I specialize in stealth. I mean for Christ sake I was Hattori Hanzou. I pretty sure i can sneak in, then sneak out unnoticed." Koulgen said defending his pride. "I mean I have already snook around the US unnoticed."

Kyle looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You obviously don't know the alphas... the first 5 alone are god-like, and the rest are damn near as good." Kyle said. He kept an eye on Raja's energy level, and it suddenly disappeared.

"She teleported away." He said at once.

"I saw we head out tonight, when Rajani gets back. If Ryou already knows we are here, it can't be safe here. I'm willing to bet he's close to taking over most of the planet... if he hasn't already done it." He finished grimly.

"The only reason you were able to get around the US is because the Alphas were already out of there conquering the rest of the planet.. If they had been in the country you would have been caught.." Alpha 5 said to Koulgan. "If you want to destroy yourself however then go for it.." He looked over at Kyle and said. "Fine I'll make the preparations so that Alpha 0 can't detect us getting into the planet.." Alpha 5 said turning around. He threw everyone a silver watch. "He'll be looking for magical ways of communication so don't use them. If you need to talk with each other over long distances use these. They're old but they'll still work. Call me on the communicator when you're ready." and then he vanished in a orange light.

"So Ryou can't detect us talking on these?" Tsukete asked looking at the watch.

"Guess he doesn't think we'll be using such a primitive means.." Mickey replied. "Do ya think we can trust him?"

"He seems to be the only one we can trust at this point.." Tsukete replied. "Also like Kyle said, if we stay here he's liable to come attack us."

Raja teleported back, knowing that Kyle had probably noticed she had gone somewhere. Silently she walked through the camp, hoping to avoid him and Tremears, but knowing she couldn't. Finally she got to her tent and slipped in, needing to relax for a moment. Well, that was interesting, she thought. She had just gone to Ryou's castle, to learn about the past and to see if she could find anything out. She had to turn herself into a dog and she was still getting the kinks out. Ugh, never again. I hate dogs! she thought. I'll just stay here till they come to me. I need some time to think anyways.

"10 minutes." Was all Koulgen said as he warped to his old safe house. He gathered all his stuff, but stopped when he got to his assassin cloths. "I am sorry Roshi. I know i promised, but i have to." He said as he put them on along with the rest of his stuff. When he got finished he wrapped himself in shadows, and got ready to warp again.

"Well it looks like everyone is disappearing." Tremears said as he laughed. "Well if we are taking a break, I am going to head to the lake I have some thinking to do." He turned, and started to walk away

"Raja is back." He said when he sensed her energy come back into sight.

"OK, I guess I had better go get Raja. You guys get everything ready. I have the feeling she wants to be alone, but she will have time for that when we get there. Also, we'll need Tsukete to start trying to read that book, or we're back where we started." Kyle said and laughed a bit. With that, he ran back to camp, following her energy source. He stood outside her tent, and said,

"Hey, Raja, it's me, Kyle. We're about to head to the base 5 was talking about. You should get your stuff ready, then we're heading out." He said.

Tsukete nodded and started looking at the book as soon as Kyle left. The words seemed to spin around like they always did. He'd read a line then try to read another line and it would give him a splitting headache. He managed to get through a page about Alpha 27 and his psychic abilities. There didn't seem to be anything about weaknesses.

Mickey had gone to alert the troops that they were moving. "Alright guys we're heading to a new safer base.." Mickey said

"Where?" Sarutobi asked.

"An underground fortress under Earth.." Mickey replied. The army was a little tense.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Tobirama asked.

"He knows we're here so we might as well get moving.. He doesn't know about this new base so we should be safe enough.."

Meanwhile Alpha 5 had teleported back to a place where he never thought he'd end up again. It brought back way to many memories. He shuffled around some boxes and finally found the door to the main control room. He turned on the main power switch and then started preparing the teleporter for when Kyle called. He made special modifications to make sure Ryou couldn't detect it. It was risky because they'd be going through the morphing grid. "It should work.." he said to himself.

Raja jumped slightly then sighed. "I get no peace in thus place," she muttered then louder she said, "Alright. I'll start packing up the little stuff I have." She laughed slightly and exited her tent, almost running into him. "Oh. Hi," she said and with a quick spell her stuff disappeared into a small pack.

Koulgen warped outside Ryou's castle. He put on his Shuko Climbing Claw, and started to climb. When he made it to the top he looked around before pulling himself onto the ledge. Nothing so far he thought to himself when he into the castle. He moved quickly, and quietly through the halls. he eventually found his way to a room full of alphas. He climbed his way onto a chandelier, and listened to what they were talking about.

Tremears found a nice big tree by the lake to sit under. He looked out at the lake remembering what happened there. Well the pass is the pass. He thought to himself. I hope they come, and get me before they leave.

Kyle laughed when she almost ran into him.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'll leave you to yourself for a while... meet us where 5 was before. We'll leave soon. I've got to go get Tremears." He said, and started walking towards the direction Tremears went. He raised a hand in goodbye, and walked away, hands in his pockets. He had heard her first comment, and decided to let her have some free time. As much as she could before the war, anyways.

He soon found himself at the lake. He looked around, seeing Tremears.

"Hey there. It's time to go." He said.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is going to be a side story on where Raja went. Might take a bit longer to get though.<p> 


	19. Side chapter Raja's Past

Here is a side Rp that happened during the Random rp that was actually mentioned in the last chapter.. Figured I'd post it so you all knew where Raja went..

* * *

><p>Ryou was sitting in his castle bored. With Alphas all out conquering the planet he was left all by himself. He tried pinpointing where Kyle and the rest of them were. He did find them and when he did he was surprised by something Raja was back. She'd lost all her memories but was alive again. "Hmm this could be fun." Ryou smirked. He waited for her to sleep and he entered her dreams.<p>

"Come find me.." He voice said softly. "I can tell you everything..." The message kept repeating and repeating. Ryou departed from her dream and waited. She would come he knew she would.

Raja was deep in sleep. She was trying to remember something, anything from her past. She hoped her dreams would reveal something, but nothing happened. Then a voice. A voice she remembered from the past as Ryou's entered her dreams. I can tell you everything... it said. She awoke with a start, gasping slightly. I have to go. I hate it but I have to. Let's just hope he doesn't capture me... she thought.

Quietly she sneaked out of her tent and out of camp. She knew Kyle and the others would wonder where she was, but this time she didn't leave a note. She would disappear silently and without a word. She went a ways from the camp, looking back constantly to make sure no one followed her. She finally came to an empty place and warped to a castle she had seen in her dreams.

She appeared out of nowhere in front of the castle gates. She looked around, her heart racing. Her sword was a dull yellow, nervousness. She pushed through the gate quietly, though it creaked silently. She stepped to where her back was against the wall and looked around the empty courtyard that lie beyond the gate. Now what, Raja? she thought, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"You're lucky none of the Alphas or here or you would have been killed.." Ryou's voice came from behind her. He looked at her sword and then at her and began to play dumb. "You weren't really going to try and kill me by yourself were you?" he asked with a smirk. "You of all people should know that's suicide. I must say Raja I never thought I'd see you again.. Everyone was so shaken up when you left the school.." He stepped a little closer to her knowing that she was scared beyond belief. This was going better than he expected.

"I could sense they weren't here or I wouldn't have come. You have them gone. You knew I would come. You know I can't remember. I'm not as stupid as you think," she replied hotly, her sword a bright red, anger. She tensed as he stepped closer. She knew she couldn't defeat him, even if she was stronger than she had been last time. Wait, if I left the school then how did I die the first time? Confused, her thoughts whirled and her sword became a muddle of colors. She shook her head, clearing it. The sword was a steel gray, secretive.

"Cunning as ever.." Ryou smiled. "Although don't flatter yourself abouit the Alphas. The only reason they aren't here is because they are taking the rest of the planet." He noticed that her sword changed color depending on her emotions. She was scared then she became quiet. "Don't worry I didn't bring you here to kill you.. You want to know about your past? Well I was there for most of it.. Maybe I'll tell you if you can make it worth my while." he smirked.

Raja narrowed her eyes. Something fishy was going on here and she was aware of it. "Worth your while... What do you want?" she asked. "I'm not promising anything. So don't be getting any ideas." She waited, her eyes narrowed and watching his every move. Didn't bring me here to kill me. Yeah right! That's a load of bull if I've ever heard it. If anything he'd use me as leverage, she thought as she focused on keeping her sword a gray. She didn't want him to use her sword as a way to read her.

Ryou started laughing hysterically. "What do you take me for some kind of pervert? I may be crazy but I'm not that kind of crazy!" He noticed her sword started staying gray instead of changing. She's more powerful than I thought.. She's reading me like a book.. he thought. "We'll worry about payment later.. As for now why don't we go inside where it's not so hot.. That's the only thing I hate about this state. Almost as hot as hell.." he said walking towards the main door.

As he turned his back her sword changed to a dull yellow before turning to a gray again. She was scared as hell but she wouldn't let him see it, she'd rather die first. "We can worry about payments now," she said forcefully. "If you won't tell me I'll leave now. I'd rather not remember anything than bind myself to you." She glared at his retreating back. To follow and trust someone I grew up with, or to turn my back and leave while I have the chance? Her thoughts whirled. She wanted to stay but she knew she shouldn't. She followed him into the castle, not knowing what to expect and keeping her hand on her hidden dagger.

He smirked as she followed him. "I'm not going to do anything. You came here under peaceful terms.. I'm a semi reasonable person. I'm not just going to force you into slavery because you wanted answers to your past.." Ryou replied. They walked through the castle and ended up in Ryou's throne room. Ryou conjured up a chair and asked Raja to sit down. "So what exactly do you remember?" he asked. "I'll try to answer what I can.."

Raja denied the chair. She'd rather stand. "You. Kyle, a little. I don't remember anything else. where I'm from. That's it," she said. Granted, she was giving him guarded answers but that would give him the gist of it.

"Interesting..." Ryou replied. "What about us do you remember? Any certain memories or battles?" He asked knowing full well she wasn't telling him everything. "Don't try to hide anything from me.." he smirked.

"I remember one battle and that I was killed. I don't know by whom, however," she replied curtly. "I'm hiding nothing."

"You left the school after I was killed so I have no idea who killed you.." Ryou replied. "I do however remember the day you came to the school." Ryou smirked. "You were a toddler and Necrosis was attacking your home. Your parents brought you to me for protection.. They died soon after and you home was conquered and genocided by Necrosis." he paused for a moment and looked at her. "You were too young to deal with a trauma like that so using my own magic I implanted false memories and made you believe that you were a princess of the long dead land of Hyrule. It was wrong yes but you were happy and your strengths grew and far exceeded my expectations of you.."

Raja listened quietly. "I realize I'm not a princess form Hyrule," she stated. "I also realize I'm the last of my kind. My only desire is to find out who killed me. Thank you for your time, I will be leaving now."

Ryou smirked as she begun to leave. He knew what she would find if she went searching. He had lied when he said he didn't know who killed her. After Ryou had been killed by Xemnas Raja went after him eventually meeting Necrosis. They dueled and in the end Raja lost. Necrosis was badly wounded though. I'd love to see what he would do if he found out she was alive again. Ryou thought. Quite frankly I'm surprised I haven't seen his ugly face trying to mess with me.

Raja quickly said a spell that would hide her presence from everyone that could tell that she was there, making it seem as though she had left. Alright time to find some answers, she thought. She knew the other were probably looking for her but right now, they needed to know how to destroy those Alphas. Silently she slipped back into the room Ryou was in without making a sound and decided to see what he did when others weren't around. If she was lucky enough she might see or hear something that would help the other group.

Ryou watched her leave through the door and then started laughing. "Well that was fun.." he said turning around. A minutes later he thought he felt a presence enter the room but he figured it was Alpha 87 practicing his invisibility crap again. "Shouldn't you be out at a battle somewhere?" he asked. There was no answer. He shook his head and muttered something about incompetent Alphas and walked over to his throne. He pressed a button under the right armrest and the throne moved to reveal a hidden staircase. He started walking down it and the throne immediately started moving back to it's original :

Raja quickly sprang into action, barely making it as the throne slammed shut behind her. That was close, she thought. She had been afraid that Ryou had noticed her but apparently he hadn't thought anything about it. It was dark but Raja could se Ryou just ahead of her and silently followed him. I wonder where this goes... she thought as she followed him.

Ryou continued walking and soon entered what mimicked his old lab at the school. All of his weapons and trophies sat in glass cases collecting dust. He passed one case and looked at it for a moment. In it was a manikan with a hodded robe holding a buster sword. He wiped it down making it clean and then continued on his way. He entered another room with a huge table and large super computer. On the table was half a robot. "Now I remember why I kept using magic to make them.. Takes way too long to make them by hand." he laughed. "What was this one again? I don't even remember making it.." he shrugged his shoulders and went over to the computer and started typing. A screen appeared and on it he saw the Alphas taking France. The entire city was sacked and the president was strung up and hanging from the Eiffel Tower. "Well I would have guillotined him but I guess that works." he laughed.

Raja followed him, memories flooding her painfully as she walked through the lab. Owwww! she practically wanted to scream it but she couldn't let him know she was here. She followed him into the computer room. If he makes them with magic then magic should be able to take them out too. I just have to find a reversing spell to reverse what he had done to build them! She practically jumped for joy but then she stopped herself. I doubt it would be so easy though. Someone would have to get close enough without them noticing in order to do it. Of course, I also need their individual weaknesses. She watched the screen in horror. He really has gone insane, she thought sadly.

Ryou's senses went off again. He jumped up out of his seat and looked around. "Humanous revelios.." he muttered. A bright light lit up in the room and he smirked. "So who has the death wish? I know you're here might as well reveal yourself before I do it painfully.." he had a feeling on who it was but wasn't sure.

Raja stayed quiet. She didn't want to get hurt but she didn't want to reveal herself just yet. Then an idea came. She transformed into a dog, knowing he liked dogs, and revealed herself from behind a cabinet, stretching as though she had just woken up. She wagged her tail at him, panting like she was a real dog that was happy to see him. On her make shift collar there was a note she constructed, remembering Alpha 5's handwriting from way back when, that said "From Alpha 5 to Alpha 0. The world is yours."

He raised an eyebrow when the dog came out. "Well hello there fella.. How did you get in here?" he asked kneeling down to pet it. He saw the note from Alpha 5 and was a little perplexed. "He sends his message by teleporting a dog to me?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well at least shes cute.." he laughed.

Raja barked and licked his cheek before chasing her tail. Ewwwww! she thought mentally. Oh boy, dizzy. She stopped spinning and lied down, looking up at him with big brown puppy eyes. No wonder dogs do that. It was kinda fun!

"You're a playful fella aren't ya?" he laughed. It almost seemed like the old Ryou was back. He was smiling and the insane look in his eyes had vanished. Then a loud noise came from outside. "Vegeta..." Ryou sighed. He got up and started walking back towards the main throne room. "Wonder what he's on about now.." He made his way up the stairs and the throne reopened. He saw Vegeta holding someone. "Well well who have we here?" Ryou smirked.

"Some dumb broad trying to start a rebellion..." Vegeta growled. Ryou looked at her and laughed.

"Aren't you Miley Cyrus?" he asked. She remained silent.

"Or do you only answer to Hannah Montana?" she still remained silent. "Well if you don't want to try and defend yourself I guess I have no choice but to give judgment on what Vegeta has said." Her eyes widened and she pleaded.

"No please.. My father he'll find out and.."

"My dear child I rule this planet.. You're father has no power over me.." he smirked. "Now with the evidence supplied I find you guilty of treason.. You're punishment.." his eyes turned red and after a few seconds she clutched her head in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in pain. Then she fell to the ground and stirred no more.

"One dumb teen whore down.." Ryou laughed.

Raja got up and followed him. Inwardly she watched in horror, wishing she could help but knowing she couldn't because it would give here away. She stayed by Ryou's side, sitting down to watch as though she didn't care when she really did. I hate this. I need to get back but I need to stay and find out more information if I can. What spell did he use anyways? I wonder if it would work on the Alphas... she thought to herself.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Vegeta asked as he disintegrated the body with an energy blast.

"Mangyekou Sharringan. Destorys a persons body and mind." Ryou smirked.

"I would have personally just blow off her head.." Vegeta replied.

"Yeah but then there'd be blood everywhere. This is much cleaner." he laughed.

"By the way why do you have a dog?" Vegeta asked now noticing the dog in the corner.

"Alpha 5 used it to tell me that his conquest was successful." Ryou replied. "It just randomly appeared.."

"You don't find that odd?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a dog.. What harm could it possibly do to me?" Ryou replied.

"You idiot.." Vegeta said before flying back out of the throne room.

Raja laughed, the laugh coming out as a sneeze from her canine body. Well now I know one way to get in and out of the castle. I just have to remember this type of dog when I want to get in, she thought. She looked up at Ryou, panting like any ordinary dog. She nudged his hand gently. She had to play the part, no matter how mush she hated it.

"Whats the matter you need to go outside?" Ryou asked. "Well better out there then all over the castle floor.." he started walking towards the main doors and waved to the dog to follow. The main doors had a weird glow to them like they were sealed. Ryou muttered something under his breath and the door opened. Outside the sun was shining and the sky was clear. He looked out onto main street and said. "Isure picked the perfect place for my castle didn't I?"

Raja bounded after him. Time to get out of here, she thought. She wasn't going to get any more information this round. She'd have to come back another time. She barked at what he said and ran outside, chasing her tail for a bit before running into the woods nearby and transporting back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>For once Vegeta was the smart one XD<p> 


	20. Koulgen Breaks in

Heheh time for some chaos in Ryou's castle

* * *

><p>In the main hall Alpha 69 and Alpha Red were having yet another pointless argument."You can't possibly believe that any of that communist bullshit works?" Alpha 69 sneered. "Especially with those horrible cossacks you guys always wore." he shuddered.<p>

"Of course I do.. It worked for almost 80 years.." Alpha Red replied.

"Ugh such a male.."

"Such a fag.."

"You wanna go commie?"

"Bring it flower boy!" Alpha Red said taking out his gun. Alpha 69's sword appeared in his hand.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Ryou yelled walking into the room.

"Sorry 0." Red said quietly.

"Hmph.." 69 scoffed turning his back.

"Your pointless argument has blinded you to the fact that we have a guest with us.." Ryou smirked looking up at the chandelier.

"Is he young?"

"Ugh he we go again.. Why must you always go for the young?" Alpha red sighed.

"Don't knock it till you try it.." Alpha 69 smirked. Ryou just shook his head.

"Well you might as well show yourself.. We know you're here." he said waiting for a response.

Raja sensed something was wrong. She transferred her stuff to the meeting place before following her instincts and transporting back to Ryou's castle. She caught the last end of what Ryou said and showed herself. "I want more answer into my past," she said boldly then transferred a thought to Koulgen, "Get out, now! I'll meet you back at camp." She waited for what Ryou would say, her sword was orange, nervous.

Leave..HAHAHAHA your joking." Koulgen said as he dropped down from the ceiling. "I definitely was here first." He took his Kusari Gama, and throw the mace part of it of it at Alpha 69, and when it got close he hit a button on the handle shooting an explosive gas out of it. He mutter a spell igniting it causing a giant explosion. As it exploded he hide behind a pillar pulling shadows over him.

Kyle sensed the problem too, and then noticed Raja disappearing.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, and with a hand-sign, he was gone. Soon enough, he was standing in a bunch of smoke.

"What the he-" He said but was cut off from a sword that slashed right over his head. He ducked, and kicked the sword. He ran out of the smoke, and saw Raja. He waved, then ran over to her, looking at the smoke.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He exclaimed.

"You could have killed yourself! Again, Why are you here?" He asked, just waiting for Ryou to pull some god like move while he stood there, unprepared for battle. He made his keyblade appear in his hand, and he streamed chakra into it, making his hit more powerful. He made his buster arm appear, and got ready to fight if he needed to.

When the other teleported in, Ryou just shook his head. "Do you all have death wishes or something?" he looked over at Raja. "I thought I already told you what you wanted to know?"

"Lies and deception.." Alpha Red growled. "Let us kill them."

"Leave Koulgan I want him.." Alpha 69 smirked.

"Disgusting.." Alpha Red gagged. Then Koulgan made his move. He threw his mace at them and everyone scattered except 69. The ball exploded and 69 went flying back.

"Amateur.." Alpha Red scoffed. The smoke was everywhere but he could still them with his heat sensors. The smoke cleare and Kyle was standing there with his Keyblade out and his buster arm ready to fight.

"Not in the mood.. Go away.." Ryou said snapping his fingers. A bright blue light appeared around them sending them back to the Destiny Islands.

"Now why did you do that? That one was cute..." Alpha 69 said disappointed.

"You think I want them mucking up my castle?" Ryou replied turning around and walking away.

Back on the Destiny Islands Tsukete and Mickey were gathering everybody together when a blue light appeared sending Kyle and Raja flying into the sand. "What the hell?" Tsukete said running over to them.

"What's goin on?" Mickey asked.

Raja drew her sword. "Koulgen, you're an idiot! I swear to the gods that if they don't kill you I will!" she yelled above the explosion as she threw up a force-field around herself. After the explosion she let it down, coughing in the smoke. "Kyle? What the hell? Quit following me!" she said, suddenly angry. She watched Ryou and the Alphas through the smoke, ready for battle should it come to that. She couldn't see Koulgen anywhere. Suddenly a blue light put them back to Destiny Islands and she hit the sand hard. "Ow! Cowards!" she yelled, knowing Ryou may or may not have heard her. She looked around, not seeing Koulgen. "Damn it! They kept him," she said angrily. "I wanted to give him something to remember and Ryou has to go and ruin it all!"

Koulgen notice the others disappearing. He missed me Koulgen thought to himself. He grab some trip wire, and throw it all across the room so the slightest movement will set off multiple explosions. When he had it all set he warped back to camp. "Did you miss me?" was all he said to the group.

Tremears is sleeping under his tree.

"Well, sorry for trying to save your life! Ryou is god-like! There was no chance! I'm not even sure if I can even come CLOSE to beating him!" He said, growing furious. He had just made an act of kindness, trying to save her life, and she was mad at HIM. Suddenly, he got up, and stormed off into the forest.

"Damn idiotic, that's what that was... his damn stunt could have gotten us killed, and then she walks right into the whole thing like it's no big deal... Don't they know by now Ryou could kill any of them in a matter of minutes.. if they're lucky." He went on, as soon as he was sure nobody heard him. He walked faster and faster into the forest. It soon came to a jogging speed, and then running speed. Soon, he came to the lake, to see Tremears sleeping.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. We're heading out soon." He said, and slumped against a tree.

Tsukete watched Kyle go off fuming. "What's going on?" he asked. "Were you guys at Ryou's castle or something?"

"Why would you endanger yourselves like that?" Mickey said.

Meanwhile back at Ryou's castle Ryou had just realized one of them hadn't gone back with the others. "I only sent two back.. Search for the other one." The other two Alphas nodded and each took a step forward. A wire triggered a huge explosion almost send the roof crumbling down on all of them. Ryou was pissed.

"Did not see that coming..." Red said wiping the soot off of himself.

"God, look how filthy I am.." Alpha 69 said. "Disgusting."

"IDIOTS!" Ryou yelled. His eyes flared and the two Alphas went flying through the partially demolished building. Then he started muttering spells under his breath to make sure they didn't have any more intrusions. "I'd like to see them get in now.." he growled.

* * *

><p>Ah pathetic henchmen XD<p> 


	21. That damn little mouse

Oh this is one of my favorite parts.. Oh Mickey...

* * *

><p>Raja's sword the brightest red it had ever turned, literally glowing like a light source. "Next time maybe you should think about how capable of how I'm able to save myself! I don't need you to protect me from everything ya know!" she yelled after his retreating back. [b]"Shut up you two. It's none of your business," she said hotly to Tsukete and Mickey before transporting herself to a far away mountain. No one knew where she was but she would be able to tell what was going on just the same. "Stupid fucking jerk! I can save myself, thank you!" she muttered angrily, hitting a tree as she walked around the base of the mountain.<p>

"I think I was safer at Ryou's." Koulgen laughed. "By the way what happen was i was sneaking around. Ryou say me, and then Raja popped out of no where wanted to know about her past. She told me to leave. I attacked 69 with an explosion, then hide. Ryou teleported Kyle, and her out. I place trip wire everywhere, then follow." said Koulgen as he told them what happened.

"Good morning beautiful." Tremears said to Kyle as he got up. "Where we going."

"We're heading back to where 5, Tsukete, and Mickey are. We're heading to the base soon." He said, getting up. He stretched, and laughed a bit at his comment. He started walking back, and motioned with his hand for Tremears to follow. When he got back, he was Raja wasn't there.

"What happen to her? March off pissed for something that, if I wouldn't have done, she would probably be dead by now?" He said in a bit of a bored tone.

"Oh.. Well I don't think that was a smart move.." Tsukete replied. "You all could have died and then we'd be screwed."

"Yeah.. Also I'm sure Ryou's probably tripped your trap and if I know his temper, he's probably really angry.. We should get going soon.." he pressed the button on his silver watch. "Ummm Kyle?" said into the watch. "I hope you can hear me cause we need to get goin before anything else happens."

Ryou was still pissed about his castle being blown up. He wanted to kill someone. Then he heard some god awful noise playing from somewhere. "What the fuck is that?" he yelled. One of the Alphas appeared.

"Some kid named Justin Beiber is throwing some concert..."

"How the hell can he even throw a concert? Didn't we blow up all the power plants?"

"I think he has back up generators.." Ryou's eyes flared.

"If it were good music I wouldn't give a damn, but this shit has to go.."

"You want one of us to go stop it?"

"No I'll deal with this personally." Ryou smirked disappearing. He appeared on top of the little stadium where he was performing. No one had noticed him. He took at look at this kid. "Ok he's 16 and sings like a girl.. That's perfectly natural.." Ryou said. "Well might as well make my entrance.." He jumped down into the stadium and everyone gasped. "What you expect me not to show up to an event like this?" he laughed. The kid just looked at him in fear.

"Hey man what do you think you're doing?" he asked his voice cracking.

"Ending this pitiful excuse you call music.." Ryou replied. The audience went into an uproar. Ryou looked at them with disgust. "What is every 12 years old that hasn't been killed here? Well I'd rather not scar them so let's send them home shall we?" he waved his hand and they all vanished. Justin's body guards tried to come up by Ryou disintegrated them before they even got on stage. Then he looked at Justin. "Ready to die?" He tried to run but tripped over his shoes and landed flat on his face. Ryou started laughing hysterically. "Oh this is too easy.."

He walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt and took out his sword. He first cut off the kids legs then let him sit in agony. Then he chopped off his fingers taking as much time as possible. Then he cut off the rest of his arms. Then to finally shut him up he cut off his head and left his body there to rot.

Raja could hear what the people in the camp were saying and it infuriated her even more. She teleported back and drew her sword, putting it to Kyle's throat. "You're really beginning to piss me off, love," she said furiously. "If you want a 'thanks' then here's your fucking thanks!" She sliced his shirt down, not cutting him but just the shirt. She then shoved him back, using the flat of her blade. As soon as he was on his back she straddled him and put her dagger to his throat. "Happy?" she asked, glaring down at him.

Tremears laughed. "Thats kinda kinky." he said as he sat down. "Don't mind me I am only watching for the thrill."

Koulgen fell to the ground laughing. "Wow you would go there."

"Shhh I can't hear."

"Hell no I'm not. You just cut up my favorite god damned shirt!" He exclaimed with a smirk. He rocked backwards, and threw her off. He then jumped to his feet, and backflipped away.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman, or I would have cut your shirt up too." He said and winked.

"That, and he would be having too much fun over there." He said and pointed to Tremears, laughing. Then, his expression turned serious.

"I don't want to fight you... but if I must, I will defend myself." He said, activating his sharingan. It was in a form he made up years ago. It was basically the same as the others, but with a different look, and the powers were enhanced. He then got into a defensive stance.

Tsukete and Mickey just stood back. They were not going to get into this. Mickey knew not to mess with angry women. Minnie was almost as bad as Raja when she was mad. Tsukete just didn't want to get pummeled by saying the wrong thing.

Meanwhile back on Earth Ryou was back in his lab. He needed an assassin and couldn't figure out who. Then a thought occurred to him. Way back when, Mickey was an evil little bastard that did what he pleased without any regard for the law or anyone else. Ryou needed that. He started muttering things under his breath and waving his arms. Then a bright blue light appeared and out of it stepped a black and white version of Mickey Mouse. Ryou told him what to do. The Mickey squealed with joy and then using a black hole that he pulled out of his cartoon cavity, he vanished.

Raja drew her other dagger and threw it towards Tremears, barely missing his cheek. "Fuck. Off," she said, glaring at him viciously. As she was thrown off of Kyle she backslided on her feet, landing with her hands positioned in front and one leg stretched to the side. "Oh, is that so? Or is it only because you don't want him to get any satisfaction?" she asked. She drew her sword, it was still glowing an angry red, the light bouncing off her skin. "You picked the wrong girl to piss off, hun." She glared at him. She wanted to fight him and beat him but at the same time she didn't want to, though she didn't know why. Either way, she was furious.

"Wow calm down there killer." Tremears said as he moved over a bit. "By the way can I keep the dagger."

"Huh, good one." He said, a smirk on his face. He slowly put his hands in the air.

"Know what? If you want an apology, which I know you do, then fine. Sorry for trying to save your life. If you don't want me to, I won't save it ever again." He said. He was growing more and more furious, but needed to apologize. One thing kept him going. If he couldn't let this go, how would he let his rage towards Ryou go?

He kept his hands up, and started slowly walking towards her.

"I'm going to trust you NOT to kill me." He said with a forced smile, as he got closer. He was soon right in front of her, and hugged her. He turned his sharingan off, and waited for her to stab him right there and then.

Tsukete's eyes widened as he saw Kyle open himself up for that. Is he crazy she's gonna kill him. he thought. He also didn;t think any of this was necessary. They needed to get out of here. He was sure that Ryou would be here soon to kill them all..

Mickey was shaking his head. This was pointless and not getting anybody anywhere. Then he felt a chill go down his spine. Something feels ominous.. he thought to himself.

"No, you can't," Raja replied to Tremears as her dagger disappeared then immediately reappeared in it's holder on her thigh. As Kyle got closer Raja's fury got more and more intense. Especially with what he said. Soon he was hugging her and she was tense all over, fighting with two different emotions that broiled inside of her. Finally, she relaxed and her sword turned a purplish shade. "I didn't say I didn't want to be saved, you just picked the wrong time and day to do it," she whispered and hugged him back. "We should get going. Something's not right."

"I don't think moving will work very long, and we don't have a plan." Koulgen said as he recovered from his laughing fit.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses..." He whispered back, and smiled.

"Yeah... I noticed it too." He said, and looked around. He couldn't sense what, but something wasn't right. He clapped his hands, and applied them to the ground. There was a small crater in the ground, and in it now laid 7 headsets.

"Here, everyone take them. it will help enhance our communication." He said, picking up his own, and handing Raja hers.

Tsukete could feel it too but he didn't know what was going on. His senses weren't as finely tuned as the others. He looked around and didn't see anything.

Near the edge of the forest the black hole appeared and the black and white Mickey stepped out of it. He looked around and then saw his prey. He reached into his pants and pulled out a plastic butter knife then started shifting between the trees not caring if anyone saw him. He wanted them to see him.

Mickey looked behind him and saw him shuffling. "Oh sweet jesus!" he cried. "Umm guys we need to get outta here..." he said anxiously.

Raja nodded. "Right we do," she replied, having seen the black and white Mickey. "Now! Let's go!" She drew her sword. She wasn't leaving until everyone was out of here, safely.

"He looks cute." Koulgen said as he looked at it. "What is he going to do?"

"Idk." Tremears said as he got up.. "I can't teleport so someone else is going to have to do it."

"What's the rush? It's a mouse... with a butter knife...?" He asked, and hearing himself, suddenly broke down laughing. He walked over to the shreds of his shirt, and clapped his hands. He applied his hands to the shirt, and watched as it re-formed back into the shirt he was wearing, but it looked refurbished. He picked it up and slid it back on, then looked at the mouse with an awkward look.

"Hey there little buddy. How are you?" He asked old mickey. He looked up at Kyle with an evil look in his eyes, and slashed at Kyle's arm with the knife. Kyle laughed, then looked to his arm, to find it was bleeding, and there was a deep cut.

"WOAH! God damn you, little rat, don't make me get out the rat poison and slip it into your cheese." Kyle said, a bit frustrated. He pulled out his keyblade, and his it on the head. Hard. What happened even surprised him. The keyblade seemed to just be ripping him in half, but it was giving the properties of rubber, and just stretching. When he pulled the keyblade out, Mickey popped back into place with a Boing!

"What... the... hell..?" He asked, suddenly backing up to Raja and the others.

"That thing is... evil." He said, healing his arm with cure.

Once the black and white Mickey regained his form he pulled a hammer out of his pants and slammed it down on Kyle's feet. Then ran off laughing although no sound came out of him.

"KYLE GET AWAY FROM IT!" Mickey yelled. He ran and then jumped in between them staring the psychotic mouse down. The other mouse just looked at him with that creepy grin on his his face. A split second later he jumped onto King Mickey and slit his throat with the butter knife. Once The King was down, the black and white Mickey licked the blood of off the knife and looked at the rest of the group with his evil smile, laughing inaudibly.

"MICKEY!" Tsukete yelled as he watched in horror. Mickey had become his best friend in such a short time. He helped him with the book and also was there when everyone else was off doing who knows what. Tsukete was almost in tears.

He was about to charge the little monster when he saw it digging in it's pants. "What's he doing?" Tuskete asked. The black and white Mickey pulled a cannon out of his pants and aimed it at the group. He held up his fingers and counted down. 3, 2, 1 BOOOM the cannon fired sending a cannonball flying right at them.

"Shit, no one ever listens to me," she muttered angrily. Thinking as quickly as she could she decided she would try a spell that would implode him but got momentarily distracted by the cannon. "Everybody down!" she yelled and ducked, taking Kyle and Tremears with her. She then quickly muttered the spell and hoped it would work. "We need to get out of here. Now," she said to Kyle, glaring at him angrily, yet again.

"Deadly little rat isn't it." Koulgen said as Raja said duck. He warped above the rat. "KamehameHa!" A giant beam flew at the black, and white rat.

As Tremears went to the ground he muttered a spell shielding them from the cannon ball.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he jumped to the ground, as the cannonball was shot. He covered his head, and looked back up to see the ball deflected by Tremears' shield. He pulled them all in, and yellow flashed them away. Even he didn't know where they were.

"5... Get us out of here..." he : The Random Rp from Old Old RP universe (open)

* * *

><p>Yes yes I know... I have a fucked up mind XD<p> 


	22. You want to do what?

Enter another character that sadly didn't stay with us...

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Raja. You don't recognize the others?" asked the obvious leader, who depolarized his helmet as he spoke, revealing his youthful-looking face. His piercing gray eyes swept the scene. "If I hadn't planted that tracker on you before we left, I don't know how I would have pulled it off." The other three SPARTANS, after making sure the perimeter was secure, joined their leader, also depolarizing their faceplates. Immediately to Kael's left stood a dark red SPARTAN. "Its good to see you're still alive." he said, with his distinctive facial scar. To Bruce's left, a gray SPARTAN smiled as well. "We were worried that after we were separated we wouldn't make it back in time." Finally the dark blue SPARTAN on Kael's right spoke. "Seems like you all ran into some trouble." she said as Kael put his arm around her.<p>

Koulgen walked by the newcomer then asked Kyle where there at.

Tremears started freaking. " You made me loose my cat. He yelled at Kyle.

The black and white Mickey noticed they had left. He shook his head then vanished back into his black hole. They would meet again.

"Roger that." Alpha 5 said activating the teleporter. With a flash of orange light, everyone appeared. Tsukete was beyond relieved.

"Oh thank the gods.." he said "Any longer and that psychopath would have killed us."

"Alpha 0 was there?" Alpha 5 asked. "He didn't see you teleport did he?"

"It wasn't Ryou." Tsukete replied. "It was this black and white version of Mickey. He was insane and killed King Mickey with a plastic butter knife." he said almost on the verge of tears again.

"What found you was a figment of Mickey's past.. Mickey wasn't always the goody goody.. He was once crazy and unpredictable. It wasn't until Walt Disney put him into cartoons that he finally mellowed out.." he started pressing buttons on the control panel. A door opened to the side. "Your rooms are through there. There should be enough to house everyone.. Zordon never knew." he laughed. "I made this place the ultimate hideout. I planned on showing it to Alpha 0 but that was before all of this.."

Raja glared at them. "I recognize them just fine," she said. Then everything happened in a flash and they were before Alpha 5. She was disoriented again. "Quit doing that! Warn me before you transport me somewhere or someone is going to get hurt next time." She turned to Tremears. "Hey, chill." A blue flash and Socks appeared before him, meowing and purring like nothing was wrong. "There it's fine." She smiled at him.

"Well while everyone gets set I am going to check everything out on the outside." Koulgen said as he warped out.

"Yeah it's Rock Socks." Tremears said as he petted the kitty. "O and I agree with her I don't like teleporting. Back where I come from no one teleported."

"You tend to get used to it." He said with a smile. He then listened to 5.

"Wow... demonic little thing, he was. Cut my arm with that plastic butter knife of his... any way to kill him? Something tells me he was sent by Ryou." Kyle said, piecing everything together.

"ONI figured out how to teleport after the encounter with the Halo rings, but it feels like you get turned inside out and you usually end up coming out upside-down at the other end. Not the most fun thing. Anything better than that is okay in my book. " The gray Spartan, Alex, said, laughing. "Luckily for us they did all their testing on captured Grunts, so when it malfunction and ripped you in half or you just vanished, it didn't happen to any UNSC personell." added Bruce with his own smile.

Alpha 5 shook his head at all the comments about how they hated teleporting. "Ungrateful little..." he muttered under his breath. "You're all alive.. Be thankful." he looked over at Kyle. "Most likely but I just got the message from Alpha 1 that the Mickey went rouge." he laughed. "Ryou didn't know what he was dealing with.."

"So that thing is just gonna take out whatever it wants?" Tsukete asked.

"Pretty much.."

"Isn't there a way to stop the little bastard?"

"Not that I know of but I'll look into it.. For right now I'd just run far away if you see him.."

"Gladly.." Tsukete replied. He looked over at Kyle. "Umm so what's the plan now?" he asked.

Raja laughed at what Tremears said and gave him a hug. "You're such a silly goose," she said then walked over to Kyle, her right hand glowing blue. She placed it against his wound and it healed slowly but perfectly. "That was pretty deep," she muttered to him. "Did he get you anywhere else?"

Koulgen walked around the US again,but this time he used an object called Black Ka Kari. It is a metallic ball that gives immortal life at a price, and unluck talent (magic) to those that have it, but can't use it, when put over skin, and activated turns user 100% invisible, and nicknamed the Devourer, because it eats everything. (including magic, and clothes.) It has a mind of it's own, picks it's user, bond for life, and it goes into your skin when not using it.

Tremears elbow Toshiro. "Hey she called me silly goose."

"Yeah, on my damned foot." He said, standing on one foot. He hopped over to the nearest chair, and sat down. He then cast cure on it, and it started feeling better. Kyle laughed as he heard the little rat went rogue.

"Damn little thing... if I wanted to, I could have taken him out... just needed to get everyone away though." He said, looking to his foot.

"OK, so here's the plan. Of course, we need to get into that castle somehow and take the old man out. 5, does that computer of yours have any secret entries, or passage ways that will lead us into there undetected? If not, looks like we'll have to march in... but then we have the problem of the alphas... if we can't find any weaknesses, looks like we'll have to fight them on our own, seeing as our troops can't handle them... Then we'll regroup, and march on the castle." He said, going through all the possible outcomes.

"It's probably gonna be very dangerous, but it's our only choice, unless someone else here knows something we don't." He said, looking around at everyone.

"There is always the fun way in." offered Kael with a smirk. "Namely, Alex blows a big gaping hole in the wall and then the four of us, and whoever else wants to act as decoys, go in and make a lot of noise. While we're attracting the attention of the enemy, a smaller group goes in and takes care of the old man. We'll meet you there if all goes well. If not, at least pick up our dogtags on your way out." The last sentence was said quietly, much more solemn than the rest of the plan had been. It was typical Spartan go-in-and-cause-havoc, but it was what they did best.

"Going in there as you are now would be the stupidest thing in the world.." Alpha 5 replied. "You would rush in there headfirst to an army of Alphas and some of the worst villains in the universe. If you somehow survived that then you'd face 0." he said with a dark tone. "What you should do is be patient and strike when you know that you have a weakness to exploit." he said looking at Tsukete with the book. "If he can get that book translated then we'll know the workings and the mechanics of each Alpha."

"I agree." Tsukete replied. "It'd be pointless and only lead to more of us dying. We should also try to sneak around the planet to look for any pockets of resistance. I'm sure there are others who want to help us."

"Most likely." Alpha 5 replied. "I can try and find some Rangers out there that might help us as well. No promises though." he said going back to his computer.

"Or. We could just give him his dog back," Raja said with a smirk. She had been sitting quietly and decided that now was the best time to admit to what she had done. "Ryou has a soft spot. I found this out through... Well, lets just say, personal resources. If you want, I can change myself into a dog and get back into the castle undetected. He's probably missing me by now anyways." She didn't look at either Kyle, Tremears, or the Spartans, knowing they'd be pissed that she had gone into the castle before and without back-up. "What do you say, 5?" She gave him a smirk, knowing he hadn't thought of it.

Koulgen refound his way to the castle. "Now lets see if anyone gets in the way this time." He said to himself as he scaled the wall. He turned himself invisible, and trusted his old friend to devoured any protection spells.

Tremears looked at Raja. "You did what!" Tremears demanded. "What were you thinking going in there alone. It's bad enough Koulgen keeps running off, I don't want you getting in trouble to."

"Yeah, where is Koulgen?" Kyle asked, looking around. Then, he looked to Raja.

"I really don't approve of you going in like that, but what's important is you got out. Good job." He said, with a smile.

"I'll lead a group around the planet looking for resistance. I won't take too many people with me, because too many will slow us down. If we must, I'll go alone." He said, thinking about the barren US.

As a whole, the Spartan team bristled at the suggestion that they couldn't handle it. "Do you know what the principle of being a decoy is? You're supposed to draw everybody's attention. Besides, we have a lot of practice at doing stuff like this. We're not amateurs. We've got weapons and gear that nobody's ever seen before. We'll do more than hold our own." spat Alex angrily, as Kael subtly gripped his arm hard to calm him down.

Alpha 5 looked at the Spartan. "If you think that fighting him is going to be like fighting the Covenant think again! A decoy would only work until Alpha 0 figured it out which would only give you about 30 seconds.. I'm not saying you guys are amateurs.. I know you're the best of the best but he has a whole Arsenal of things even we Alphas haven't seen. We don't need any unnecessary deaths. Even the weakest link dying sets us all back."

Tsukete was already back into the book so he had no idea what was going on around him. He had made it to Alpha 5's computer and set the book down on a desk and started muttering things to himself.

"I do however like Raja's plan.." Alpha 5 smirked. "I figured that was someone who snuck in.. Vegeta was going on and on about you and how stupid 0 was for letting you stay there." he laughed. "We can send her back every now and then to see what he's up to."

Raja nodded, agreeing with Alpha 5. She turned to Tremears. "I can take care of myself, thank you," she told him through gritted teeth. She then turned to Kyle. "Thank you for noticing that I am still alive," she replied, not as hotly as she had to Tremears. "I saw them kill Miley Cyrus," she said. "Alpha 5 is right. He knows things we don't and is more powerful than we think. But, if I can get back in as the dog then it should help us out to have an inward ear."

* * *

><p>Will their new plan work? Or is Ryou going to flatten them? Find out next chapter. Same bat time same bat channel!<p> 


	23. People need to stop breaking in

Raja now has an evil twin

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the castle a dark form descended upon the castle lightly. The thin figure looked exactly like Raja except with darker hair, skin tone, and armor. She had a cocky smile on her face as she walked unopposed into the room where Ryou was. "Hello, Love," the female voice said, sauntering up to him. "Miss me?"<p>

"Why do you push everyone away that worries about you." Tremears snapped at Raja. Then paused a moment. "But I do agree it's a good idea." He said as he looked away wishing she wouldn't put herself in danger. Why do I care usally I just move girl to go. He thought to himself then answered. It's because she is the only girl I had to try to get.

Koulgen found his way back to the room he was in last time. "Ha looks like someone had fun with my explosives." Koulgen thought to himself. "Well I am to deep in here not to use you." Koulgen said to the Ka Kari as he pulled it off his Kama, and put it on him. "Hey old friend."

What the hell were you doing leaving me on that thing for the longest time. The Ka Kari snapped at him.

"Got dammit I thought you got rid of that thing for good." Scyso snapped.

"Scyso shut up." Koulgen said as he grabbed his head.

This happen last time. The Ka Kari said with a snippy tone.

"I know, but now I can suppress him."

But if you suppress him you can't use his powers.

"I don't need them in here."

"Thats what you think."

"I told you to." Koulgen heard something around the corner, and dove behind some rubble, while he willing himself invisible.

"Your welcome." He said, looking to her.

"OK you two, enough with the love fest. We don't need another fight here." He said, as he stepped between them, hoping that that would stop any fights that might have happened. He then thought of something that he hadn't before.

"Well, I just noticed something. I've been standing here in these random clothes. I'll be right back, everyone. Wardrobe change!" He called, already running down a hall. He got to a room, and closed the door. He clapped his hands, and applied them to the bed near him. What stood before him were just some casual clothing. A red button up shirt, and a red thin cloth jacket with a pair of baggy leather pants (Lol). He put them on, and teleported his other clothes back to camp. With that, he went back out to where everyone else was.

"Do I look any better?" He asked, laughing.

"Also, I don't supposed anyone recognizes this jacket? I'll give you all a meaningless hint, I trained under him." He said, laughing a bit more.

Alex wasn't about to let it drop, despite the serious nonverbal warning from Kael. "What do you think we are, idiots? Or just the weakest link? Of course we know this isn't just a Covenant war. If it were the Covenant we wouldn't even be here, we'd be done already. No, NavSpecWep has been developing new kinds of weapons. I hate saying this, but they're magic." Kael shrugged and decked him with a right hook, putting him flat on his back. "That's enough." he said quietly, but forcefully.

"That almost reminded me of Alpha 69's hourly wardrobe changes.." Alpha 5 smirked when Kyle returned. He saw the symbol on his back and laughed to himself. "Alchemy.. I never could get the hang of it." His little burst of joy was cut quick when the Spartan shot off his mouth again.

"Did I say you were the weakest link? No. I was speaking in general terms." he replied rolling his eyes. This kid really didn't have a clue. It seemed all he wanted to do was pick up a gun and fight. If only it were that simple.. Alpha 5 thought.

Back at Ryou's castle his hair stood on end and he realized someone had teleported in again. No one should have been able to get in without him knowing. Somehow the spells had vanished. Someone was lurking "That's it no more sending grunts.. Someone is gonna die."

His pursuit was interrupted when a girl looking exactly like Raja walked in. Something was different though. She was darker and had an evil aura about her. "I never thought I'd see you again.." Ryou smirked. "Shia."

Back in the destroyed room Alpha 1 had brought 69 and Red in on Ryou's orders. "Alright you miserable cretins." Alpha 1 said with a boring tone. "0 wants you two to repair this place by hand. No funny stuff. Now get to work!" he snapped.

"And what are you? The supervisor?" Alpha 69 asked.

"Like I would help such lower life forms." Alpha 1 smirked. Alpha 69 just glared.

"Fighting him would be illogical let us just get this done.." Alpha Red said to 69. They started working and were almost done when Alpha 1 stood up.

"What did we do something wrong?"

"Quiet.. Someone is here..." he said looking around. "Another intruder."

"Well 0 had some girl appear in his room.."

"Noit's not her.. It's someone else and they're in this room."

Raja glared at Tremears. "I don't push them away, thank you very much. I just wish you all would simply let me take of myself when you know I can," she snapped back, taking a step toward him. She hadn't even noticed that Kyle had left till he had come back. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Nice."

Shia smiled flirtatiously at Ryou. "Of course you'd see me again. You should know by now that I never disappear when a war is brewing," she said and sat on a nearby lounge chair. She was wearing a tight fitting and revealing dress that had a slit on the left up to her thigh. She crossed this leg over her right, exposing a dagger tied to her upper thigh.

Koulgen was leaving the room when he heard one of the Alphas said something about him. "Crap."

Go left, then run down the hall.

Koulgen listen to it, and charged down the hall without hesitation. Stop! Koulgen stopped, and looked into the room right by him.

"Is that Raja." Koulgen thought to himself. "No time to find out."

Yes you do put me over your eyes.

"But I hate looking at peoples sins. He thought to it, but reluctantly listen. He saw Ryou's twisted evil thoughts, but he could also see the good deep within. He glanced at the Raja look alike. "It isn't her now can I go."

Are you a five year old. Run!

"I told you that you would need me."

"I know, but help I have info for the group."

"Look who's begging."

I would help your life might be the next he takes when he dies.

"Fine. Don't resist."

Koulgen fell to one knee loosing his invisibility. "Wha... What.. What are you doing."

"I told you not to resist."

"I am trusting you." Koulgen said as he let Scyso do what he will. The pain was unbearable. It seemed to last forever, but when it was done Ryou hadn't even react to him. "What did you do."

"I gave you full control of my power, and unlocked some of yours."

"Wait unlock what."

"That is for you to figure out."

Uhm I know this is emotional, but we need to go!

"Right!" Koulgen said as he looked over. Time was going slower then ever. "Later." He thought to himself as he warped out. He over did it, and ended up in the astral plane. "God Dammit!"

"What you always wanted my powers now you have them all." Scyso laughed

"I will kill you!"

Stop. This could be a blessing. We can get to the infinity well from here.

"What's that." Koulgen asked.

"The realm where all information is at. The known, and unknown is there."

"How is that going to help."

We could get the information on the alphas there.

"No he can't no one has ever gone there, and came back with something useful. When you go there you take everything with you. If you don't die it breaks your mind."

Well it sounds like someones scared.

"I will kill you."

"They're is no killing inside me head."

"He is trying to kill you."

No with time going slow, because of you giving him to much, and the three of us we might be able to do it. Just focus on the alpha, and get out almost as soon as we get there. We just might make it.

"Will that work."

"Hmm possible. It might work considering you don't have much in your head they're is plenty of room."

"Ha HA HA." Koulgen thought at him. "Just point me in the right direction."

"That way." Scyso said pointing in a direction.

"Wait. I need to give them a note at least." Koulgen said to them. "I will need help focusing."

"Fine."

I have to.

Koulgen wrote on the paper. "Raja's evil twin with Ryou. Alpha 1, red, 69 are also at castle. I broke spell. I might have plan with alphas idk if it will work. I might go crazy...again. I should be appearing where this note is in about 5 minutes. Be prepared to restrain me." When he finished he folded it, and concentrated. The paper warped and flew toward Kyle's feet. "Well time to get going." He said as he started running.

"I've practically mastered it. One of the things I spent most of my time on." He said to 5, then smirked.

"Thanks, love." He teased, and then noticed the paper that just flew at his feet. He picked it up, read it over, then closed it, and snapped his fingers, it burning to ashes quickly.

"Koulgen will be here in 5 minutes. He has a plan to defeat the Alphas, but whatever it is, it may not work, and he may go insane... again. Those of you who fought at the school know that isn't a good thing. He can warp space and time. Those of you willing to fight, stay here. The rest, run. This may be dangerous." He said, looking to them all.

In the skies of Aslon the dragon lord Zangroth the dracolich was bored in his sky castle. He looked into his Crystal ball, and saw the fighting between Kyle and his friends fighting Ryou. he thought to himself its been centuries since I've killed something. I think I'll talk to this Ryou, and see what he think if he had a dragon god at his side... in a brief moment he appeared in a shadow in front of Ryou, and notice he had company so he walked out in between Shia, and Ryou, and said. "Hello I am Zangroth I am here to see if u need an ally.

"Wake up, dumbass." said Bruce, kicking Alex in the side. The still form rolled over from the kick then was on his feet in a blink. "Hey, no call for that." said the still-dazed Spartan. Kael spoke. "You two need to back off. Go for stun rounds in the sniper rifles. Kristen and I will stay." Bruce started to protest, but Kael cut him off. "You know you S-41s can't use magic. The two of us can. Sorry bro." he said, clasping his comrade's arm, hand to elbow, before replacing his helmet, the other three doing the same.

"I don't see anyone.." Alpha 69 said going back to work.

"Idiot use your senses." Alpha 1 snapped. He looked around then heard footsteps. "He's invisible.. It sounds like he's heading towards 0's room."

"Must be American to be that stupid..." Alpha Red laughed.

"If you want to call this a war.." Ryou smirked. "I have them outclassed at every corner. There is no conceivable way that they can beat me. Plus they always try infiltrating this... OH FOR THE LOVE OF LURLINE!" he yelled noticing Koulgen's now visible form. He noticed the little ball thing and said. "So that's how you did it.. No matter it won't be happening again." His eyes turned pure blue and he started walking towards Kouglen. He heard him talking to himself and mentioned something about the Infinity well. He shook his head and said. "You would have to be a god to be able to absorb any information from that. You may have a god within you boy but once you body dies so will the god." He vanished and Ryou scowled. He started reinforcing the spells again this time adding new feature to make sure nothing would get back in.

"Sorry about that.." Ryou said walking back over to Shia. "Like I said they always try breaking in here thinking they can surprise me." He was interrupted again by a shadow forming between them. "Oh what now.." he snapped. The man said he was some dragon god. Could be useful. "Who the hell are you and why haven't I killed you yet?" he said with an impatient tone.

* * *

><p>Yeah don't look for Zangroth to be here long either...<p> 


	24. Koulgen and the Infinity Well

Raja has gone off to infiltrate the castle! Will Shia notice?

* * *

><p>Back at the command center Alpha 5 was working with Tsukete when the letter appeared. "Oh jesus not that idiot again. How are we going to bind someone who's trapped god has taken control?"<p>

Raja watched silently. She didn't really remember Koulgen or what had happened last time. "I'm staying. As usual," she said. Giving both Kyle and Tremears a glare that said "I dare you to try to tell me other wise." "I'll be back later tonight," she said. "Time for some snooping." She smiled at them all and instantly was changed into a black lab and pit bull mixed dog. She winked and was gone in a flash, reappearing at Ryou's castle grounds. She sniffed the ground, her tail wagging behind her. As she got to the gate of the castle she barked, scratching at the gate.

Shia glared up at the dragon lord who was now standing in front of her between her and Ryou. "Hello? Yes, hi. You just interrupted our conversation," she said up to the dragon lord. She could care less who he was, she wasn't one to be interrupted. "Ryou, dearest. You know me. Whenever my sister happens to get into these sort of tiffs I tend to be the one to fight against her. I thought you would know that by now," she said, stepping around the lord to be by Ryou's side. She faked a hurt face just for extra measure.

Koulgen ran for mile on end. Eventually he found himself at a gate. It had a weird language written on it. "Is this the Infinity Well."

"Yes." Scyso said as he looked at it through Koulgen's eyes. "It's been awhile."

"Ok I have to give them the info, so I can take in to much. You guys are going to have to help keep my mind clear."

"Of course human." Scyso said as it was the worse insult in the world.

You share his body your one too, and Koulgen your more promising then Kylar you can do it.

"Alright lets get going." Koulgen said as he walked into the gate. He didn't even get to take in the environment before it all hit him, and I mean all. He thought it would just be information, but it is all that is know, and unknown. Evidently that includes all the pain in the world what everyone is feeling, and ever felt. It was killing him, but he had to fight it.

You can do it. The Ka Kari said as it also being bombarded with everything.

"This is why I never even go here." Scyso yelled in pain.

"I got it."

"Then leave!"

"EASIER SAID THEN DONE!" Koulgen yelled. All these thought rushed at him he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. HE fell to the ground.

"God Dammit get up, or pass out."

Koulgen tried to move, but everything was going white.

"They're you go come on."

Koulgen passed out, and Scyso took control. He launched them out of the realm. They made it back to the astral plane. He fell over.

Koulgen woke up hours later. He had one thought Kyle. He warped there. He appeared in front of everyone, and started yelling random information. "The speed of light is definite until altered by super charging. A true vacuum would unstable the reality."

Scyso fought to be heard. "This will go on for a few hours. Infinity Well. He will be fine after if all leaves him. Listen to me. We didn't get all the Alphas, but we got a few."

Koulgen took over again. "E does not equal MC squared, because that is under a circumstance that can not existence. It really is. The sun won't super nova the revelations of the planted keep it in control."

"God Dammit shut up. We didn't get 1-5, but we did get some info on the rest. Listen when I talk he won't make sense for a few hours." Scyso started listing some facts about the other alphas, but only got to talk about three of them before Koulgen took over going into the fetal position rocking muttering random stuff. "He will shoot out random stuff that is important listen to him, I can't talk much more his insanity is hard to fight. He is trying to focus on the Alphas, but it is very hard." Scyso explain before Koulgen took started saying stuff again. "I will talk in random burst, but not for very long." Scyso then grunted. "Never mind me just talking. Lets just play 20 question, you ask I answer."

"He is messed up, isn't he." Tremears commented. "Someone get something to write with." Tremears demanded. "We will need everything he says."

Kyle saw him appear, and as soon as he started yelling random info, he cracked up laughing.

"Hear you go." He said, still laughing as he clapped his hands on the ground, making a notebook and pen. He handed them to Tremears, and fell over laughing.

Toshiro watched as he came back, and as he started spurting out random info, he just stared awkwardly.

"Uhh... will he be alright?" Toshiro asked before Scyso answered the question.

Well Zangroth thought to himself. She's going to be difficult to handle. (sighing to himself). Zangroth said " I didn't mean to interrupt with your more serious issues milady, but I'm here to make a deal with you." he pointing to Ryou. " I wish to destroy these hero's." Taken a step back he wields his massive 6' long sword and, thrusts his sword into the ground. " My blade thirsts for blood. I have grown very bored watching your battles from afar. Lord Ryou may I lord Zangroth the lord of dragons wishes to join you, and be your tool of destruction." And after saying that Zangroth retreats to the shadows to where they could only see his glowing evil reds eyes ever watching them.

Kael stared, not quite sure whether he should try to help him or to laugh uproariously, because he had the temptation to do both at the same time, so he opted for the middle course and just kept watching, ready if he became suddenly violent, as some people were prone to do.

Alpha 5 had to resist the urge to laugh once Koulgen returned. He was sputtering out random burst of information and nothing about what he was actually trying to find. He was interested though on which Alphas he got information on. He shook his head though and went back to thinking of a way to get rid of that demon Mickey. Then a thought occurred to him. He could fight fire with fire.. He knew the perfect ally to help them. "I think I'll be heading off too. Got something I want to find.." he said disappearing at the exact time Raja did.

Tsukete was too into the book to be paying attention. He had managed to translate a page on an Alpha with the ability to bring inanimate objects to life and bend them to his will. "Almost like a puppet justu.." he muttered. He kept reading and saw that he had a weak point in his left arm that if hit rendered him completely immobile. "GOT ONE!" he yelled looking up. He looked at Koulgen puzzled. "Why the hell is he acting like that?" he asked.

Back at Ryou's castle Ryou was determining whether or not to trust this Zangroth guy. "Well if you want to help I won't stop you.." he finally said. "If you betray me though, you shall regret it dearly." he smirked. He looked over at Shia. "Of course I know." he smirked. "And I'm glad to have you with me." he waved his hand and a chair appeared next to his throne. "Together we can rule this pathetic planet and destroy your sister and her pathetic friends."

"What da hell is this shit clawing at the gate?" Alpha 96 yelled looking at the dog. He pulled out his pistol. "I don't remember 0 havin pets.."

"Don't kill it.. It's Ryou's new dog.." Vegeta scowled flying over to him. "Just let it in. Unless you want him to rip us both new assholes.."

"You think I'm trippin or somethin?" Alpha 96 said opening the gate. "I ain't gettin shut off.."

Raja smirked inwardly, making her dog form open it's mouth. Idiots, she thought as she she entered the gate happily. She chased her tail a little for good measure, might as well show them the cute part, right? When she was done chasing her tail she put her paws on Alpha 69's stomach, panting and barked before running off to where she knew Ryou's labe was. She felt her before she saw her. Shia. Automatically she put up a shield around her so her sister couldn't detect her.

Shia smiled pleasantly. "Thanks, Love," she responded, kissing him on the cheek before she sat down upon her throne. "Oh, hello! I didn't know you had a dog! Come here little fella," she said to the black dog that came in. When it ignored her and went to Ryou instead she was slightly annoyed. It's a dog, Shia. Chill, she scolded herself. "I guess she knows the right person to love on."

Koulgen continued this for a few minutes then leap to his feet as Scyso said. "It's all leaving to fast I don't know if i can relay it all to you before it's gone...Koulgen what are you doing."

"Forget the Alphas I got Ryou's old language." He looked at Tremears. "Give me the notebook, and pen." He wanted to hurry before it's gone.

"Ok?" Tremears said as he handed the notebook over.

Koulgen fell over grabbing his head. "Don't worry about me it's a little painful having the universe shoved into your head.

"Koulgen why aren't you not letting me out anymore." Scyso said in Koulgen's head when he didn't have control anymore.

"Because I need full control to write this all down." Koulgen said as he started writing down the ancient dead language.

"You just don't want me to tell them you doing this, and not letting it out is damaging your brain."

Leave the kid alone your just upset that your stuck here again.

"I wouldn't start stuff Ka Kari."

Or what.

"I said they're is no fighting in my head i need to concentrate. If anything one of you take my other arm, and help me write."

I can't I am my own person, and not apart of you.

"Scyso?"

"After what you just did why should I."

"Cuz I said please."

"No you didn't"

"Fine please."

"Only because I need your body." Scyso said as he took control of Koulgen's arm helping writing the language.

"Thank you." Then Koulgen looked up realizing he was just sitting there not paying attention to the other. "Uhm Just wondering did anyone say anything. Sorry I was zoning.

"Uhm... OK." Kyle said, rubbing his head, and sat up, finally not laughing. He watched as he wrote it, and copied it into his mind instantly as he was writing. Something looked wrong about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Damn, looks complex." He said, watching as he wrote some more.

"Well, I was laughing as you were spurting out random facts." He added.

"Oh my god, will these ever die?" Shun yelled, actually lobbing one Alpha's head off with a kunai.

"YES!" He yelled, feeling accomplished.

Zangroth steped out of the shadows and, asked Ryou "Milord what is thy bidding iv grown bored and, want to turcher some brats." As he said that Zangroth noticed that was was hungry after that statement and, thought to himself i sould eat some children. I love there screams as i devour them." If Ryou and Shia could see under Zangroths helm they would see him smileing and, licking his lips.

"Wow. Why can't everybody just speak normally? I mean, it would make everything simpler." said Alex, from 2000 yards away. "Because that would make stuff too easy, man." replied Bruce. "Seriously. If something like that was that uncomplicated, then everybody could do it and he'd be screwed."

* * *

><p>XD Forgot about the black Alpha.. Oh my mind...<p> 


	25. Blame Canada

Well believe it or not but we're now halfway through this thing XD. If you've stuck it out this long I thank you and also question your sanity...

* * *

><p>Alpha 5 appeared in the Wasteland. He hoped that he would find who he was looking for somewhere around here. He asked around and everyone pointed to the mountain up ahead. "Of course..." he muttered to himself. He teleported and appeared at the base of the mountain. He made his way up and finally made it to the stronghold at the top. Someone was there to greet him. A rabbit.<p>

"Who are you? You're not a cartoon.." the rabbit asked.

"About time I found you.." Alpha 5 sighed. "You're Oswald the Lucky Rabbit correct?"

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"You were once the most famous cartoon star in the world." Alpha 5 replied. "I watched all of your cartoons way back when."

"You'd have to be like almost 100.."

"Oh I'm much older.." Alpha 5 smirked.

"So why are you here?" Oswald asked.

"I need your help. You remember Mickey Mouse?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Hmph showboating fame stealing..." Oswald muttered spitting on the ground.

"Well his former incarnation, before Walt got to him is terrorizing everyone.."

"Someone brought THAT back? Oh that's priceless. I hope it ruins him.."

"Well he kinda killed his nice self.."

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Oswald laughed.

"I need your help to kill him."

"With pleasure!" he smirked. Alpha 5 grabbed him and teleported back to the command center.

Tsukete watched as Koulgan wrote down the language key and looked at it puzzled. "This isn't at all like Ryou wrote in the book. Are you sure it's right?" He took it once it was finished and went to his room and tried translating again. He was looking at a page for Alpha 69 and his head was pounding. The translation didn't seem to make sense. "Put your finger in his..." he shook his head. "That can't be right. It doesn't make sense! The words on this thing and the words that pop into my head aren't the same. GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled throwing the book at the door. He started screaming out swear words and throwing a huge tantrum. "THIS FUCKING THING IS WRONG!" he yelled.

"Well hello there fella." Ryou smiled petting the dog. "I was wondering where you went off to." he looked over at Shia. "Alpha 5 sent me a dog for some reason." he laughed. Then Ryou thought for a moment at Zangroth's request. He was bored as well. He didn't want to go after Kyle. He didn't want full scale war just yet. Then a thought occurred to him. "You want bloodshed? Well why don't we destroy whatever is left of Canada for shits and giggles." he looked at Shia. "You in for some fun dear?" he smirked.

Raja barked at him, leaning against his hand. I play this dog thing pretty well. Good way to mess with Kyle and Tremears one day, she thought and smiled, making her dog form pant. She chased her tail out of boredom and barked at what he said, acting like she was hyped up to do something "fun."

Shia laughed at the dog. "That thing sure is cute," she said. Just wait till I get it alone. It'll be dead before it knows it.

Raja heard Shia's thoughts and growled at her slightly.

Shia narrowed her eyes at the dog. What the hell? Then she rolled her eyes and smiled at Ryou. "You know I'm always up for fun, Love," she replied with an evil smile.

Koulgen jump up to his feet. "I did not go through hell just so you can something is wrong!" Koulgen yell as he pointed at tsukete grabbing his own head. "Trust me I know I am right." Koulgen started to feel light headed, but couldn't stop. He went to walk over to Tsukete, but passed out.

"Well he's out" Scyso laughed. "Someone kick the notebook over here. I can't move."

Kyle watched, hardly stifling a laugh as Tsukete screamed and Koulgen passed out. He walked over and picked up the notebook, and dropped it on a table. He picked up Koulgen's body, and set him on a nearby bed. Then, 5 appeared with Oswald.

"Is that... Oswald The Lucky Rabbit?" Kyle asked, ecstatic. He used to watch his cartoons when they were just coming out.

Zangroth said "Well master that sounds like an excellent idea." As he said that Zangroth thought to himself. I hope they have orphanages there I'm hungry. Also what the fuck is Canada. "Mi lord ill meet you in Canada." Zangroth walked in the shadows and disappeared to The local library to find Canada and, eat some kids. Children are so tasty after finding a new master.

"Don't ask me. I wouldn't know." said Kael with a shrug. There hadn't been much time for cartoons when he was young. Well, when he was 5, yes, but he never watched the old cartoons. He watched old war movies, like Ghosts of Onyx, The Flood, or the classic The Fall of Reach. Then he had been selected for the SPARTAN project when he was 6, so there wasn't time after that.

Alpha 5 looked at Kyle with a questioning look. "I know damn well you're not that old..." Oswald just looked at him and laughed. Alpha 5 shook his head. "This is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Our weapon against that psychopath Mickey. He can do everything Mickey can do..."

"And much more.. I'm beyond better than that arrogant mouse." Oswald smirked.

"Exactly." Alpha 5 said. He looked over and saw Tsukete and Kyle looking at the translation. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's all too much.. " Tsukete replied clutching his head. "Everytime I think I have it down the words seem to change. What the hell kind of language is this?"

"I wish I could tell you.." Alpha 5 replied apologetically. "He wouldn't teach us anything about his language. He didn't want to be reminded of his past."

"There has to be another person that would know..." Tsukete said.

Back at the castle Ryou was preparing the Alphas for the assault on the remains of Canada. "Alright guys it's scorch and burn. Leave no prisoners and if you see Anne Murray or Celine Dion bring them to me." he smirked. He looked over at Shia. "Ready my dear?" he asked. He took her hand and they vanished reappearing in the ruins of Quebec. The Alphas appeared right behind them along with the dog.

"Heh I always wanted to burn this pitiful country." Alpha Red smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Alpha 96 said. "Damn french bastards!" he said pulling out his pistol and shooting random civilians.

Raja wobbled a bit, the transportation had thrown her off a bit and she felt almost like she was drunk. Once she could see straight she padded over to Ryou and sat down.

"Of course," Shia replied with a smile and took his hand, anxious to see what he would do to Canada.

"God dammit mortal! Did I ask you to bring me to a bed? " Scyso demanded. as Kyle put him in a bed.

Tremears walked over to the bunny thing. "Uhm. Who is he Tremears asked as he walked up.

Kyle looked back at Alpha with a sort of evil glare.

"Don't question how old I am." He said, with a fake smile. Then, he turned back to Scyso.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like you can move in your current state, so rest up. also, he is Oswald. He used to be in kid's cartoons. He's famous for being... well, lucky, as his nickname suggests."

As Zangroth got done eating the children at the library, he left for Canada. When he got there Zangroth grabbed his sword ,and started killing everything he saw. He was so happy and said "My oh my i haven't had this much fun it centuries. Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" As he was laughing he saw Ryou over the next hill ,and thought to himself. I might as well join mi lord ,and he was on his

"Oh I'll question seeing as I was there when you were..." he stopped for a moment as a voice entered his head. "Yes 0.. Right away." his looked at everyone grimly. "0 must have gotten bored and now is burning Canada to the ground.. I'm supposed to go help with the assault. If you all decide to attack please don't come after me or I'll be forced to fight you.." and with that he vanished in an orange light.

"Should we help all those innocent people?" Tsukete asked. "It would be the right thing to do.. Although the Alphas will all be there.. "

"Mickey will probably be there too.." Oswald said. "If there's bloodshed he won't be too far behind.."

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Ryou had begun his own fun on the city. With a flash of his eyes and the mere utterance of a word the entire city was engulfed in flames. "I love fireworks.. So romantic." he smirked at Shia. He watched as Zangroth slaughtered down anyone that crossed him. He's quite powerful.. I need to find his weakness though.. he thought to himself. He realized the dog had followed and looked at her in surprise. "You sure like to follow me don't you?" he smiled.

Alpha appeared an instant later and was horrified. "This is awful.." he muttered.

"Awfully great!" Alpha 1 laughed behind him. "Burning this pitiful city could only improve it.." Alpha 5 just rolled his eyes and started blowing up buildings praying to God that people had escaped.

* * *

><p>Wooo well Hopefully start on the next half tomorrow..<p> 


	26. Koulgen Breaks Free

Well the third half of it was shorter than I imagined...

* * *

><p>Raja watched in horror as Canada was demolished, letting out a whine as she sat down beside Ryou on the opposite side of Shia. She hoped that people had escaped. When she saw Alpha 5 arrive she ran up to him and barked, wagging her tail. Just play along, she told him through her thoughts.<p>

Shia smiled. "I agree, Love," she replied and watched the dog carefully. There was something odd yet familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Koulgen laid on the bed where Kyle left him, and once Scyso got down with his rant he decided it was time for his plan to go in motion. Scyso sunk deep within himself, and activated the energy that he has been storing up for ages. He didn't know what to do with it till he went to the infinity well. When he was suppose to be looking for information on the Alphas he left that for Koulgen, and went, and found how to get out of this inferior human body. The only three ways out are over power Nemesis which he can't do because this wretched human using it all, second Nemesis to release him, and lastly to fuse himself, and Koulgen, and hope that he over powers him. He was going to try the last one. When it first started Scyso felt himself taken over. "YES IT"S working he thought to himself, but thats when Koulgen regained consciousness, and stood up. They were in some weird world.

"What are you doing?" Koulgen asked weakly.

"Taking control, and releasing myself."

"But what about me?"

"Eh not important."

Koulgen got enraged. "Not important. I will not let you do this!" Koulgen attacked Scyso

"You can't win." Scyso exclaimed as he blocked him with a wall. "You can't use my powers in here.

This went on forward what seemed like hours.

Koulgen was tiring.

"I am going to win." Scyso said as he laughed.

"Nope I got a secret weapon." Koulgen said as he leaned on Retribution.

"What I know all your moves."

"Yeah, but I learned something while in the Infinity well."

"What?"

"This." Koulgen said as he pulled the Ka Kari over himself.

"Two question. First how he's an personality not sharing this body, second how is that going to help."

"To answer both your questions he is linked to my very soul it doesn't matter if he has his own form, and with him I can devour you."

"But to do that you have to hold me still."

"Easy enough your in my mind, and I can do this." Koulgen said as he willed chains to fly toward Scyso.

Scyso jumped out of the way as he slowed time, and shooting a space warp at Koulgen.

Koulgen slashed Retribution, at it cutting the space warp in half. "You will need more then that!" HE yelled as he shot a fireball at Scyso, then willing himself invisible.

Scyso thickened the space around him stopping the fireball. "Where are you?" He asked.

Koulgen snuck up behind him grabbing Sycso. "What are you doing." Scyso yell as the Ka Kari started to engolf him.

"This is the end!" Koulgen yelled as the Ka Kari started to shrink consuming Syso. When Scyso was gone the Ka Kari rolled back to him jumping into his hand. When is absorbed it energy shot through Koulgen. He was bursting with power. It had to get it out there was to much.

Koulgen shot up expelling the surplus energy in all direction. "I am free!" He exclaimed. jumping to his feet. He looked around no one was around him. "I need to do something." Koulgen said as he ran out of the tent he was in. Koulgen was glowing with power. "I have to do something." Koulgen said as he warped to an area with a bunch of Alphas. "Hey boys." He said as he lobbed one of their heads with Retribution.

Kyle jumped up when he felt the energy surge through the room full of resistance members.

"Woah..." He muttered, watching as Koulgen went off to an unknown location. Unknown to him, anyways.

"Well, this is interesting." Lelouche said as approached his throne. He had traveled to Brittania to take his rightful throne as king. The Black Knights came back with him, also. Together, they breached the castle and approached the throne room. There, he approached the newest king. He approached the throne alone, leaving the Black Knights behind. Then, the slit for his left eye opened up in his Zero costume. Then, he held a pistol to the king's head for good measure.

"You will appoint my, Lelouche Vi Britannia, as the new and rightful king of Britannia, no questions asked. Now die." He said, using his Geass on him.

"Yes sir!" The king said, and got up from the throne. Then, Lelouche handed him the pistol, and the king shot himself in the head. Blood splattered on the walls, and over the already dead soldiers of Britannia. Then, he had Kallen broadcast his signal over the whole continent of Britannia.

"Greetings, citizens of Britannia." He started, taking off his Zero helmet. Then, he activated his Geass once more.

"I, Lelouche Vi Britannia, am the new and rightful leader of Britannia. I will make things right." He finished, and stopped the broadcast. Then, he turned to Kallen.

"Kallen. Send our troops over to Canada to engage in combat with Ryou's forces when I give the order." He ordered, and sat down in his new throne. He then began strategizing the ultimate plan on how to take down Ryou's army. After about 15 minutes of thinking, he turned back to Kallen.

"Send them in. Now. Have them go in from all sides, and corner them in. Have a large space under where the Alphas are fighting dug, so we can take them under." He ordered, and went back to thinking.

Pop

Suddenly, a bright yellow light flashed around the battlefield. Minato Namikaze darted around the make-shift arena, taking lobbing off Alphas' heads as he went.

"Easier than I thought." He thought aloud with a smirk on his face, still Yellow Flashing around the enemy.

Zangroth was bored of Canada, and wanted something harder to fight, something fun. He was looking all over the battlefield, and found Koulgen. Zangroth said "Oh... he looks fun I might pay him a visit." As Zangroth started walking over there he started singing a song he heard while looking for info on Canada it goes something like this. "Blame Canada, blame Canada With all their beady little eyes, and flapping heads so full of lies Blame Canada, Blame Canada" As he was humming it he final came to Koulgen, and slashed at him, and said. "Hello kind stranger my I join you in this fight. I would oh so very enjoy it." As he said that Zangroth started shooting large balls of fire at him testing him seeing if hes worthy to fight.

Kael reacted, but not nearly as obviously as Kyle had. His eyes immediately did a full check of his systems, motion sensors, infrared trackers, energy tracers, and others and confirmed that they were - for the moment - safe. "That was different." he muttered.

Kathrine dodged a dozen bullets with a simple backflip pushing her body off the ground in an elegant arch onto the top of a building. She was a young girl, not any older than 16 it looked like, with a petite frame and long brown curly hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face, crouching low.

"Is that...?" She said aloud. She allowed herself to think momentarily before diving right into the bloodbath. She was quick on her feet, dodging much but not hurting or disturbing any other sense of the crossfire.

She did an easy backflip onto the roof of the building that was roofing the king. She placed her hands on the celing and felt it crumble beneath her. Sshe dropped in casually and stood back up again.

"Well well if it isn't the mysterious murder?" She said

She bowed slightly with a smirk eched into her face. "Pleasure to be your aquantance." She said with a light laugh. She saw the guards begin to come after her, she clapped her hands together and pulled a sword out of the ground.

She had killed them all instantly and smirked as she herself took off.

"Next time, I would watch your back, Zero." She said. With that she dropped back into the battlefield. She began her usual flips and easy dodging of the barrages and sliced at the alphas herself. She got out of the crossfire and began to walk on some soil away from the field and felt something odd about it. She dropped down pressing her ear to the soil. She pounded her fist against it. She smirked. A hiding place.

"Oh, interesting." She said. She pressed her hands to the ground and broke through the earth. She jumped in the small hole and landed gracefully. She wandered around in the dark before she found somebody. She had her sword to his neck instantly.

"Who are you...who do you work for?" She asked. She had herself in a position where she could cut off his head in a moments notice, but she held her sword firm.

Ryou watched with pleasure at the destruction and murder. After awhile he jumped into the air and yelled. "Almighty Push!" an energy wave burst from his hand flattening what was left of Quebec. Alpha 5's jaw dropped.

"How the hell can you do that? You don't have the Rinnegan..." He sputtered.

"Haven't I told you this countless times? Any jutsu can be performed with enough chakra and power." Ryou replied with a smirk. His senses went off and he looked around. "Really?" he said rolling his eyes. "Is Britania that stupid?"

"Britania? I thought they were long gone after World War II.."

"A small pocket survived apparently... Oh well, not like they can do anything.." He snapped his fingers and a battalion of Alphas appeared. Let the army come. They were in for a rude awakening.

The energy wave knocked over Tsukete. "What the hell?" he said after getting back up. "Where did he go?"

"He vanished.." Oswald replied. Tsukete shook his head and looked at Kyle.

"So are we going to head to Canada to fight or what?" he asked.

Koulgen was fighting Alpha left, and right. Most of them wouldn't go down with one hit, but that is what made it fun. Two of them attacked him, and Koulgen ducked, jumped up, and spin kick one to the head using his talent to shatter its head. When he did Koulgen finally realized what Kylar was talking about all those years ago. "The song of the fight." Koulgen heard it. The sound of metal colliding, and how is body seemed to dance to it. This was his element. It was almost peaceful with a Alpha arm on the ground to the left of him. Koulgen started to use his talent to make fire dance along the side up to the tip of his blade as he swung it sending it flying in all directions. That's when he heard Zangroth say something. He turned to see him form a fireball. He concentrated all the energy he got from Scyso, and dashed at Zangroth going so fast he actually broke the sound barrier sending Alphas flying from the boom. As he moved he pulled the Ka Kari over him, making him look like a black demon. He was upon Zangroth before the first fireball left his hand. He ducked as it finally left his hand, and sweeped his legs from underneath him. While he fell Koulgen stood up, and slammed his foot onto his chest putting Retribution to his throat, and a ki blast in the other. "Who are you?" Koulgen asked as he looked at him.

Tremears was walking around camp with nothing to do. "God no one really is doing anything." He said to himself.

"Hey You wanna join?" Someone asked from inside a random room.

"Join what?" Tremears asked back.

"We are playing Monopoly until we get orders." Random soldier 33 said as Tremears walked in.

"Sure." Tremears said with a smile. "But I get to be the car.

"Hmm... Interesting." Kyle said with a smirk. Before she could blink, he had disappeared, and a clone was behind her, a kunai to her throat. Her sword had disappeared, also. Then, he appeared back in his last position, the smirk still on his face.

"You think you can come into our base, and assume you'll be the one asking questions? Good try, girl." He said with a little laugh.

"So, lets get down to business. Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked, clapping his hands and fixing the hole in the wall. Then, he sighed.

"You guys know, 5 never said that the base would be this easy to find." He muttered, and clapped his hands once more, making the base sink farther into the ground.

"OOH! Monopoly! I'll join. I want the bag of money." Toshiro said as he peeked into the room. Then he sat down and rolled a 1.

"Oh come on... Looks like I'll be going last." He muttered with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Even I have no clue why Lelouche ended up in there... O.o<p> 


	27. Wait MAJOR PLOT HOLE

Alrighty before you start reading this chapter let me explain a few things... The site we were rping this on had a minor malfunction and we lost part of the rp. If I remember correctly they were fighting in Canada Ryou fought with Kyle and Kyle ended up going back to the base.. Also They brought back Alpha 0, and Ryou is looking to bring back one of his Traitor Alphas.

* * *

><p>Alpha 360 stepped out of the coffin and glared at Ryou. If you didn't know he was a robot you'd have guessed he was a general of some big army with the way he dressed. "So finally decided to bring me back huh?" he said spitting on the ground near Ryou.<p>

Ryou shook his head. "Be lucky I actually have a need for you or else you'd still be scattered across the universe in parts..."

"Like I would help you." Alpha 360 snarled. "You think you're a god trying to help people but in reality you're a whiny little baby who screwed up big and only has androids for friends..." Ryou snapped his his fingers and then Alpha 360's eyes went black. "Total memory format complete.."

"There now that you're more enjoyable let's head back to my castle.." He looked at Tremears. "He's going to give Alpha 5 a fate worse than death itself.." Ryou smirked.

Alpha 5 thought for a moment. "You know it might just be our only way.. An ambush might just be in our favor.. Be advised though I don't know how much help I'll be.." then he had an idea. "WAIT I can guide you though the castle.. I know where all the traps are.."

"Sounds like a plan.." Tsukete smiled.

Koulgen chuckled. "Little redundent, but alright. So we got a plan. I get us in 5 gets us pass Ryou's traps, and I get us pass mine." Koulgen said while pacing back and forth. "Then we find a place of ambush, and wait for his return." He then grabbed his sword and put it on his back, along with some other suplies not wasting anytime.

Tremears shook his head. "Good never liked 5. So what we going to do once we get back."Tremears asked

"Sounds like a plan." Kyle said, snapping his fingers, and making everything he would need appear next to him... though it was only one thing. Well, technically 3 things, but they were all the same. Watches. He handed one to Koulgen, another to Toshiro, and put one on himself.

"These watches stop, rewind, and fast forward time. It'll help." He said, a smirk on his face. He put his on, and snapped his fingers, synchronizing all of them. They were all 3 hours behind, but that would come into play later.

"Woah.." Toshiro said, putting his on. He pressed the pause button, and walked around. He walked through the halls, and someone had spilled a glass of water. He extended a hand, pushing the drops in the air, watching them stay suspended.

"Cool, isn't it?" Kyle asked, startling Toshiro. Before he could react, Kyle added,

"By the way, it doesn't affect those wearing the watch. Also, these are the only three of their kind." Kyle said, and walked back down the hall to Koulgen. Then, he pressed the play button, and time resumed.

"Cool, am I right?" He asked, laughing a bit.

Ryou appeared back at his castle. He thought he noticed something but blew it off. "Now 360 is going to go after 5.. I'm going to enhance his strength and make him as strong as one of the original 5. They won't know what hit them.." Ryou smirked.

Tsukete noticed after awhile that everyone was gone. "What the hell? Why wasn't I asked to help?"

Koulgen sighed as Kyle bragged. "Eh not that cool. I use to do this all the time." he explained as he grabbed the rp rule book. "You should here this. Time stopping is ok as long as you don't physicality hit someone that doesn't want you to because it is you are controlling their character making them stay still." He read as he closed his pocket guide, and put it in his pocket.

Koulgen walked back to Tsukete. "I didn't leave i went to check on the kids." He said to him.

Tremears didn't really have anything to do so he just started to walk around the castle. Who know maybe he would run into something fun

Kyle looked at Koulgen with a look of shuddup or I'll kill you

"You're breaking the 4th wall..." He muttered slowly and softly to Koulgen.

"Also, it's not for fighting." He said, still thinking the plan out.

Alpha 360 bowed and walked away and Ryou made his way back to his room. Everything seemed quiet. Not a single attack all day.. Ryou was suspicious. Something was about to happen. Hej ust didn't know what.

"Well where did everyone go?" Tsukete asked.

Koulgen sighed as he told Tsukete whats up. "Well Kyle gave us all time watches." Koulgen then started taking his off. "You want mine I have had my fun in time, and i still have some of Scyso's power left with me?" He said as he offered it to him

"I don't need mine, but it helps preserve power I might need..." He said, looking at it.

"So, I'm just waiting for you guys." Kyle said to Koulgen and Toshiro, ready to go.

"No thanks.. Time stopping is not something I want to mess with.." Tsukete replied. "I know Ryou had this spell/jutsu hat used to stop time but he never wrote down how to use it.."

Ryou sat in his room meditating. Everything was too calm. "Why is it so quiet?" he said to himself. Suddenly Vegeta burst into the room.

"Ryou there's someone here! I can sense it..."

"Yes I know..."

"Shouldn't we go find them?"

"No, let them come.."

Koulgen shrugged his shoulders. "To each there own he." He said as he crushed it in his palm. "Lets go." He said as he used instant transmission teleporting to the castle border.

He walked over to the castle magical shield, and he pressed his hand on it. He summoned the Ka Kari, and ate a hole in it.

Kyle grabbed hold of Toshiro, waved to Tsukete, and teleported them beside Koulgen.

"Nice." He said, and stepped through the hole. He made a handsign, and made himself invisible, along with Toshiro. He knew Koulgen could do it himself, and preferred his way, so he didn't do it to him. Last time, Koulgen went on and on about how jutsu was so impractical, or whatever.

"I sense them..." Kyle said, looking around. Toshiro just looked around, quietly, hand on his sword if he needed to fight.

Ryou's eyes opened shooting a massive energy beam through the wall at the intruders. Vegeta jumped back in surprise.

"DAMMIT RYOU GIVE A GUY A WARNING!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes and they would have heard me idiot.." Ryou said standing up. It was their move now. He started pressing buttons on his watch summoning all of his alphas. There was no escape for them now.

Alpha 5 heard the beep in his head and sighed. "Somehow I knew I'd get drug into all this." He teleported and appeared with the original 5 in Ryou's room.

"Yes 0?" They all said in unison.

"Good all five of you are here.." he smirked. "First off 5 I want you to head out and watch the perimeter of the castle to make sure no one else gets in.." Alpha 5 nodded and disappeared. "The rest of you are to attack them with all you have. I'm done playing around. These kids need to die and now. If any of you fail you might as well let them destroy you because you'll be space trash when I get through with you." He looked at the door. Let them come in it was time for this to end.

* * *

><p>Hopefully there wasn't to much of a plot hole... :(<p> 


	28. Ryou your rage broke

Well At least they're fighting.

* * *

><p>Tremears ran over to Ryou's side "Did you forget, because you just let the traitor go?" He asked as he drew his sword, and cast some wards protecting himself, and his Ryou.<p>

Koulgen took Retribution, and turned it into a dagger, and jumped the castle wall in a single bound, and he knife fell across Tremears throat, but somehow glanced off.

"Good things I did the wards first, but cool trick how you ate through it i will have to have to remember you can do that." Tremears said recasting his spell.

"You traitorous bastard." Koulgen yelled at him turning Retribution into a katana

"Coming from the spy...not so hurtful." Tremears came back with

Kyle quickly turned to Toshiro, grabbed him, and flung him across the wall, him smashing into an alhpa or two. Then, Kyle himself took a flying leap right over Tremears, landing in front of Ryou.

"Hey," He said, smirking. Then, he spoke to Toshiro, still staring Ryou down.

"Don't let your guard down." he said, and Toshiro nodded.

"Way to abuse your kin.." Ryou laughed. "So the gangs all here..." he said looking at them. "Wait a second where's my worthless excuse for a grandchild?" Ryou asked. "Oh never mind I'll kill him later.." he said running at Kyle with extreme speed and aiming his sword right at his face.

Alpha 5 was patrolling the front gate when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to see a blinding yellow light and everything went black. He was in pieces and his energy was draining fast. Alpha 360 stood there over him laughing. "Well that was easier than I thought." he said walking away. Once he was out of sight a figure emerged from the shadows and collected the pieces. She made a run for it hoping it wasn't too late.

Koulgen swept his sword around Tremears sword stabbing him in the chest. "I have faced little girls with more skill then you its a wonder how you kill the elves, or did Ryou do it for you."

Tremears healed himself, and then cast a spell creating a hole where Koulgen stood. "Yeah, but you have less magic then a child."

"Ha I don't need it, and your won't work on me." Koulgen laughed as he easily air jumped out of the hole.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kyle said, standing still, and pushing Ryou's sword out of the way with just a single finger. Then, he jumped right through the portal again, appearing in the command center.

"TSUKETE! Get yo ass out here!" He called. Then, when he popped out from around a corner, he grabbed him, and threw him into the portal, no speaking needed. Then, he jumped through himself.

"Sorry." He said, getting back into place where he was before.

Ryou was astounded and stepped back. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS, SOME TRAINING MISSION AT THE ACADEMY?" Ryou yelled. "YOU CAN'T JUST YELL TIME OUT!" he waved his hand sending a huge energy wave at them.

Tsukete was caught off guard and looked at Ryou and Kyle. "Woah.." he said before the energy wave knocked him through the wall.

Vegeta was happily watching these two kill each other. "Pure entertainment." he laughed.

Sarah had made it to the Command Center but had no clue on how rebuild him. She cursed in her native language. Then had an idea. She shut her eyes and tried to make a mental connection with Kyle. "Come on answer!" she growled.

Koulgen sidesteped Tremears attack, and flicked a nerve on his neck completely paralizing him. "Kyle this is serious, i would kill you if you were anyone else." He yelled when Kyle ran off.

His attention back to Tremears. "You are going to be stuck for 30 more secs i will let you use that time to think of what you are going to do. In the mean time I will have some fun." He said to him with a pad on his head as he turned away, and teleported away.

Tremears started to get feeling back to his limbs in about 30secs like he said, but he was astonished at how easy he was dismissed. He just walked over to the wall to stare at the battle not sure what to do.

Koulgen was right behind Vegeta completely invisible. He got really close, and whispered in his ear. "Having fun?"

Cough

"Sure seems like it"

Cough

He waved a hand to the side, splitting the wave in two. It smashed into trees behind him, snapping them in half. Then, he stopped, getting a message.

Who is this? He asked back, ready to block his mind if needed. He kept an eye on Ryou as this all happened.

"There you go again randomly stopping in the middle of a damn fight!" Ryou yelled getting impatient.

"The hell!" Vegeta said in surprise. He looked behind him and didn't see anything. "Damn invisible voices!"

"Alpha 5 is injured and I need your help to fix him." she said after finally getting through. "Get back here now!"

Koulgen sighed, and he grabbed some berries from a pouch. These berries weren't very practical, they just dye the hair pink. He got a good handful, and slapped his hands together about Vegeta's head dying his hair. "It's an improvement if you ask me." He said turning visible.

".. The hell?" He asked, but decided to listen.

"Retreat!" He called out suddenly, looking to Tsukete, Toshiro, and Koulgen.

"WHY?" Toshiro called out, fighting alphas.

"Important business. Tell you later." He said, and with that, he teleported Toshiro back to the base. He then stood, waiting for the others to get back safely.

"NO THERE IS NO RETREAT! THIS IS NOT A DAMN GAME! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO HUNT DOWN EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB-"

"Uhhh Ryou.." Vegeta said

"DRINK THE BLOOD FROM YOUR LIMBS-"

"Ryou!"

"AND THEN SUCK THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES!"

"RYOU!" Vegeta said slapping him across the face.

"WHAT!" Ryou yelled seething with rage.

"They're already gone.." Vegeta replied. Ryou looked at him with bloodshot eyes and screamed sending off a huge explosion that destroyed the rest of his castle in a mushroom cloud.

Sarah could feel the anger and power all the way at the Command Center. "My gods.. His power.." She said with a little fear in her voice.

As Ryou went on this bitch-rant, Kyle walked around casually. He got up close, and examined Ryou's red face.

"Damn, pretty angry. Shall I call a counselor?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Huh. Blood drinking, marrow sucking... You're almost sounding like a real vampire. Sadly, you're only good enough to be a side character in the unwanted 5th sequel to the Twilight series. Guess what? You sparkle, bitch." Kyle said, shooting sparkles and confetti at him out of nowhere, and the smirk growing. He laughed, and watched Ryou scream, not budging.

"Hah." He said, and with that, he walked away, and teleported Koulgen and Tsukete back to base.

* * *

><p>Well Ryou sure was mad XD<p> 


	29. Wait Alpha 0 lives

Almost 30 chapters...

* * *

><p>"Now, before you complain, there was no way any of you had a chance back there. Not in the state he's in now." He said, sitting down, and looking to the girl.<p>

"You're the one who contacted me?" He asked, curiously.

"Watcha need, again? Too busy hearing Mr. Sparkle screaming." He said, the smirk returning.

Koulgen was pissed. "God dammit who said if I wanted to go. God damn god modding skippers!" Koulgen yelled as he slid a knife into Kyle's side using the Ka Kari making sure it was him not a clone walking away.

Tremears ran up beside Ryou, and them. "Uhm why'd you let them go?" He asked

Tsukete started laughing at Koulgen's remark. "4th wall man.." Sarah looked at them and sighed.

"When you've both stopped fooling around..." she said walking over to Alpha 5 and showing them what had become of him. "Someone blew him to bits.. I have no clue how to fix him.."

"Sparkle face.." Tsukete said laughing again then stopped when Sarah gave a him a dirty look. "Look like any of us can fix him.. The only answer would be in that book that's in Ryou's language.."

"Ryou's language?" she asked. Tsukete ran back to his room and brought back the book to her. She looked through and flipped through the pages as if she couldn't get enough the book.

"Umm can you read that?" Tsukete asked. Sarah nodded and kept flipping through the pages. "HOW IN THE HELL?" Tsukete yelled.

At the remains of Ryou's castle Ryou stood motionless for a moment seething with rage. Then he looked back and was about to kill Tremears when he saw Vegeta's hair. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA"

"What are you laughing at you idiot?" Vegeta growled. Ryou conjured up a mirror and Vegeta went berserk. "I'LL KILL THAT MISERABLE PIECE OF SPACE TRASH!'

Koulgen shrugged his shoulders. "Ight I'm back on topic, I/'m just against retreating expecialy with this group. The "LEADER!" take 4 years to deside if he wants part his hair to the right or the left." He said ranting. "Oh, and finaly someone who don't take forever to read a book even though i gave them the key to the language."

Tremears fell to the ground laughing at Vegeta. "When did that happen let alone how they had time to do it?" he said inbetween laughs

"Left... or right..." He said, looking in a mirror he conjured up.

"Think I'll pick right. Also, someone skipped me. Who was it that got really pissed when that happened...? I mean, I did take a while, but still..." Kyle asked, pondering, a smirk on his face. He then looked to Sarah.

"Huh. You again. I remember you.." He said, remembering when Raja had went back in time, taking them too. But wait.. she didn't know about that.

"I.. uh.. Saw you in Hell. Damn girl, I'm so sorry for that. Nobody deserved the deal you got. Things I can't even imagine... My god... You must be mentally rap- Err, Scared! Yeah, that's it." He said.

Sarah shut the book and glared at him. "If you want my help, which it looks like you seriously need right now, I suggest you shut your mouth right now. The things that happened to me while I was imprisoned have been greatly exaggerated. Now if you will excuse me.." She said going back to the book. She finally had found Alpha 5's page. The page had been written on recently with a spell of some sorts. "Well here goes nothing.." she said as she started casting the spell.

Alpha 5's body glowed and started reassembling. thee was a flash of white light and Alpha 5 stood up. He looked at himself and sighed. "Oh for christs sake.. Don't tell me I got hit with that damn gun again.." He was back in his pathetic second body.

"It appears so.." Sarah replied.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"The hell if I know.." Vegeta growled. "Stupid imbeciles.."

"Now now Vegeta you'll get your chance to kill them.." Ryou said trying to suppress another fit of laughter. "Now it seems to me that my choice of venue for my castle was a poor one.. I think we need a change of location how about you guys?"

Koulgen accually jumped over to Sarah. "You can read it. Look up weaknesses of the top five." He said with with a bit of excitement in his voice even though it was against his training to show emotion.

Tremears looked around at the destruction. "Yeah not much here lets go. They always seem to come here every once in awhile." he answered leaning onto a piece of the castle on the ground

"Exaggerated? Ohhh, no, not exaggerated. I was ruler of hell when you were there. Damn near scarred me.. Couldn't sleep for days." He said, shuddering.

"5~! Welcome back. Look what I learned how to do." He said, and pulled out a pen, drawing a japanese symbol in the air, turning into a power ranger.

"Yeah, power ranger. Yeah.." He said, and quickly turned back.

"Damn spandex..."

She hadn't thought of that. "Good plan.." she said looking back through the book. She flipped through pages looking for any information on the original five. "Hmmm.." she said. "I don't see anything on them.. it seems to start with the retarded Alpha 6 and just go from there.. I'll keep looking though maybe they're hidden somewhere."

Alpha 5 rolled his eyes. "Why do morphers have to get so complicated? It used to be a damn belt buckle for christ's sake.. WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED A DAMN PEN!" he yelled.

"I think it's time to conquer what I should have conquered to begin with." he said. "Hogwarts. The magical protections there will make sure those idiots never get in without us knowing." Ryou smirked.

Koulgen sighed. "Don't you need a special pen to do that? Not just one you fine on the street?" He asked. "Did your user watch something he likes again?" he asked joking around.

Turning his attention to Sarah. "Hey if only 6 and up are in there how did you repair Alpha 5?"

Tremears smiled. "Sounds like fun, but i wanna take the first year wands, and push them around." He said then started laughing. "I think your insanity is contagious."

"Yeah, good point." Toshiro said, looking to Sarah.

Kyle looked to her.

"Nothing on 0? Any way to bring him back?" He asked, sitting back down, trying to anticipate Ryou's next move.

"Alpha 0?" she replied confused. "Alpha 0 was Ryou.."

"Yes he was but apparently Ryou created a back body that still had some of his brain waves in it. He helped us fight at the school before he was blown up by Alpha 69's last attack. His pieces are probably still scattered about the nuked remains of the school." Alpha 5 replied.

"You know if we had him back on our side I think we'd stand a better chance." Tsukete said.

"Hmm well in the beginning of the book there was something about a 0 but I didn't get what it meant.. Maybe that's..." she stopped in mid sentence looking at the book again. "I think I may have found something.. Let's go.."

* * *

><p>I guess the Alpha 0 part was later.. oh well.<p> 


	30. The Siege on Hogwarts Begins

The battle begins!

* * *

><p>Ryou started getting the Alpha's together for the attack on Hogwarts. It wasn't going to be as easy as taking Disney World. "Alright all magic users are to be in the front lines while our assassins get them from the inside." he looked over at Alpha Red and Tremears. "Tremears you will lead the front lines while Alpha Red leads the others. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" he yelled.<p>

"Koulgen walked over to a seat. "I will be over here when anything gets down."

Tremears nodded. "Gotcha frontlines. Anything i should know about the other Alphas?" He asked realizing he knows nothing about the things are suppose to lead.

"Go where? you're in charge for now, Sarah. Don't lead us into something we can't get out of." He said, a smirk on his face.

Sarah looked at him and laughed. "This is not my battle to lead.. I'm only here to help. You and Ryou are tied together somehow and it is you that must lead not me.." she said. "My advice would be to find Alpha 0's parts and rebuild him though.. He would be a very powerful ally."

"Not really they just need to be herded that's all.. Tell them where to go and they'll get the job done.. I was kind of lazy on the intelligence on that last 1000 of them.." he replied. "Alright Red you ready."

"Hell yes!" he cried disappearing with his battalion.

"Alright then.. Tremears let's go have some fun." he said before a bright light transported them outside the the grounds of the castle.

Koulgen reached into a inside pocket pulling out the magic book he stole fromk Ryou awhile ago. "Ight lets see what i can do." He said outloud flipping through the pages. Finding a verbil fire spell, and tried it with no succuess.

"You can't do verbal magic." said the Ka kari laughing.

"Hey you haven't spoke in awhile, anyways I know i can't, but you have even said I'm the strongest wetboy ever. I was just hoping i can figure out whyi can't, and how to use it."

"Well you seem to have mastered basic non-body related magic. That's already better then anyone before you."

"Who cares if I can summon fire, and I can only make a spark. To defeat Ryou i will need more then just that." Koulgen said to the Ka Kari refocusing on the book looking for something else to try.

Tremears shrugged his shoulders, snapping his fingers teleporting to his group. "Alright men. This is my first time leading an army, but I have killed enough to know how they work." Tremears said walking infront of the Alphas. "Now I need you all to break into three groups. The first group needs to be the 100 strongest of you. You will be hiding till i give the signal, when i do flank the enemy from behind. The second group is going to hold the frontline until i tell you to fall back. Don't kill to many, because we need you to trick them into following you, because we will be retreating to the third, and larges group which will be hided behind this fort wall 200yrds from the second group so they won't have to follow us to far. When they give chase I will give the signal using the first group to block there retreat." He said standing infront of a giant map he made showing everyone where they will be. "Allright any questions?"

"Alright, let's go look then." Kyle said, holding out a hand, and making a portal appear. He walked through, and appeared on the barren wasteland of where the school once laid. He snapped his fingers, and a charm was placed on everyone, so they could breathe, and maneuver around, to look for the parts of 0.

"Now.. Let's hope this works." He said, holding his hand up in the air. A ball of light appeared, and then, scattered, all across the planet. Each little orb that scattered left a trail of yellow light to follow.

"Alright, let's split up. Everyone, pick a trail and follow it. It should lead us to the main components of 0. Meet back here when you've found your part... but beware, there was a nuclear explosion here. Some things may have mutated, and it may not be pretty." Kyle said, looking at the trails once more. With that, he disappeared, following the one in front of him.

Sarah walked through and was in shock at what she saw. Her beautiful home was now a barren wasteland. She hadn't been here since her imprisonment years ago. She could see the remains of Ryou's school and even destroyed it still looked huge. She nodded at Kyle's request and began looking around the grounds for 0's parts. as she was walking she noticed something. All of the trees in the area were torched and dead but there was one tree that was unharmed and alive. She went over to investigate and gasped. "It can't be..." It was the tree that they had carved their names in all those years ago.

She started to tear up but then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. she looked down and saw an arm. It was Ry-errr-Alpha 0's. "Aha." she said grabbing the arm and heading back scanning the area for more.

Tsukete followed the orb of light and quickly found the part. "Wow it actually worked.." he laughed.

The Alpha's nodded and headed out to the battle just as Tremears had ordered them. Ryou had appeared seconds later and started on his own path. This was going to be fun. The school had finally realized what was going on and the alarms were raised. He could hear people running through the halls and teachers shouting orders. He was almost to the door when a little boy jumped out at him pointing his wand with his. Ryou could tell instantly that he was a first year. "You think you're going to kill me huh? Gonna be Harry Potter reborn?" he smirked. "Well take your best shot kid.."

Koulgen opened one eye noticing everyone else important leaving. "Well I'm going to do my own thing, you know divided, and conquer." He said standing up, and stretching.

He took off into the air flying lazily trying to lock onto Ryou, and Tremears. "Oops there they are." He said when he found them. "Why are they in London." He wondered flying over there. He hid his power level, and turned himself invisible when he got close. He headed toward the highest power level knowing it would be Ryou.

When he got there he saw Ryou towering over a little kid. He heard Ryou tell the kid to take his best shot. Koulgen got right behind Ryou making sure not to even let his internal organs move. Koulgen used his talent to pull out a poison tip needle from his pocket keeping his power level in check. Then very carefully put it in a blow-dart gun, and shot Ryou's back letting the poison run its course. It was just a pain intensifier, and wouldn't effect anything else, Koulgen just wanted a laugh when the kid hit Ryou, and it actually hurting. After he was done he took a half-step back, and waited for the show.

Tremears teleported to the front of the second group. "Alright you all know the plan. ATTACK!" He yelled as he shot a giant fireball at the Hogwarts

As Kyle flash stepped toward the part he was looking for, he saw a silhouette of.. something, in the distance. It looked pretty large, so he made a sword materialize in his hand as he approached.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping to scare the 'thing' away. No luck. He approached, and as he got close, it dissolved into nothing.

"What..? Weird." He said, but as he did, a huge behemoth lept at him from out of view, slamming him against a tree.

"You're gonna regret this." He said, and disappeared. He landed on it's back, and stabbed it through the spine, paralyzing it. Then, he lept down, grabbed it by a horn, and picked it up, swinging it around. He let go, and it was sent sailing across the destroyed planet.

"Damn mutt." He said, and looked around. There it was. He found the part, and picked it up, teleporting back to the place where they were supposed to meet up.

"Everything alright? I heard a lot of noise from your direction.." Sarah asked. "Sounded like some monster attacked you.. Anyways I found a part.." she set i down in front of everyone.

"Me too..." Tsukete said from behind them.

The kid glared at Ryou. Ryou just laughed until he felt something brush up against him and looked behind him. "The hell? Damn flies.." he growled. He looked back just in time for the kid to make his move. The kid kicked him square in the groin and Ryou howled in pain and surprise. "What... the... HELL!" he screamed. he fell to the ground and could barely move. This shouldnt have hurt as badly as it did..

"Wow the almighty Ryou taken down by a kid.." the kid laughed. He turned around and started walking away.

"Don't... You.. walk.. away.." Ryou growled. He took out a pokeball and threw. "GET HIM!" he yelled. The pokeball opened with a pink flash and Alpha 69 appeared. He saw the kid and his eyes lit up.

"IT'S LIKE CHRISTMAS!" he yelled as he jumped at the kid grabbing him and disappearing.

Koulgen smirked as Ryou got hit. "Damn I'm good." He thought to himself as he disapeared leaving a puff of smoke so Ryou would know he was there.

Koulgen appeared in front of Tremears fireball deflecting it back at him. "Hey buddy how you doing?"

Tremears easily despelled it. "You have an annoying habbit of popping up when you not needed." Tremears said threw clenched teeth. "If it wasn't for you Ryou, and I would've already tooken over everything, but you always thow a wrench into everthing."

"What can I say I like to be of service." Koulgen replied as he clothelined some random Alpha who was running passed him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright." He said, and as he did, the behemoth came crashing down right next to him. It hit so hard, he was propelled into the air a few feet, then landed on his feet. He started to laugh.

"Damn, didn't think I threw it that hard.. Or that high." He said. But just as he did, it woke up.

"Oh jesus. Don't make me hurt you... again?" He said quietly as it transformed into something 10 times its original size.

"Holy shit." He said, looking up at it. It hurt his neck to look. All of a sudden, he heard battle music, and everything went black. Suddenly, Toshiro, Kyle, Tsukete, and Sarah were all lined up.

"What is this, Final Fantasy?" He said, looking around, and noticing life bars.

"Damn it." He concluded, and looked at the monster. It also had a life bar.

"At least we're 3D, like in 13, not 2D, like the older ones." He said, and looked at his attack screen.

"Oooh... I like this one... MEGA FLARE!" He yelled out, and ran up to the monster, pointing his Keyblade. Then, a huge fiery explosion erupted right in front of the monster... but it didn't take anything off.

"We need to find out how to hurt this thing.." He said, as he tried to attack again. However, he couldn't.

"Uhm.. Toshiro.. I think it's your turn."

"Oh? Alright.. AD ASTRA!" He called out, and stars rained from the sky, striking the huge monster. However, nothing happened to his health.

"Jeez, this is like some Mario Game.." He said.

"Alright, your turn, Sarah." He said.

Sarah was puzzled. "What in the worlds?.."

"Umm looks like a bad spin off of a video game.." Tsukete replied. She looked at the menu looking through attacks and said. "Rangnarok!" her eyes widened as she lost control of her body and attacked the monster in a series of slices and barages ending with a beam of light." A zero appeared over the monsters head. "The hell?"

The monster jumped up and slammed down on all three of them with a thud. It took off half their health. "Oh so we do no damage but it takes down half our health?"

"That's Final Fantasy for ya.." Tsukete groaned.

Back at Hogwarts Ryou noticed the smoke behind him and growled. "When we meet next ninja you will fall!" The pain finally subsided and Ryou got up. He wanted to attack Koulgen but decided to continue his other plan. Alpha 69 appeared with the kid on a leash. "You didn't kill him?"

"Nah hes too cute.. Besides I haven't had a pet in centuries.." Ryou rolled his eyes and told him to follow him.

Tremears shot his mind out into everything living around him, and stole their energy. "Prepare to die you scum!" Tremears yelled out as he made the earth bend around Koulgen, and suck him under putting him in a cocoon slowly squeezing tighter, and tighter.

Koulgen saw the earth move, and reached into his pouch pulling out some expansion foam creating space between him, and the walls. "Pretty wimpy if you ask me." He replied to Tremears calmly as he struggled against the foam grabbing Retribution from its sheath, and stabbing it through the foam, and earth creating a slit in it which he walked out of.

"Uhm.." Kyle said, thinking. It was his turn, and he had no clue how to hurt the thing. He pulled out a scouter from nowhere, and scanned the monster.

"HIT IT'S WEAKPOINT FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE!" flashed on the screen. Then, learned that it had one weakpoint. It's underbelly. Hell, even its eyes were indestructible. Kyle threw a few explosive tags under the monster, and ran up to it as it fell back down.

"MEGA FLARE!" He yelled, and the explosion took down over half its health,

"Toshiro, now!" Kyle said, and Toshiro, before it got back up, said;

"AD ASTRA!"

Millions of stars flew down, each dealing a bit of damage, until he had one hit point left. However, he was back up on his feet, and he seemed to have grown some sort of new armor.

"Oh, good job. Couldn't have killed it.."

"To hades with this beast!" Sarah growled. She went to her menu and started mumbling under her breath. Suddenly an ultimate attack option appeared. "Much better." she smirked. She pressed it and her body lit up with a demonic aura. Her eyes turned blood red and her sword nearly double in size. She kicked the monster up into the air and using her sword created a huge energy blast that split through the monsters armor disintegrating it. The battle victory song played and Sarah made a pose.

* * *

><p>Da dadad da da dada! VICTORY!<p> 


	31. Alpha 0 Reborn and Kyle's plan

We're nearing the end believe it or not.. Almost to the final battle itself.

* * *

><p>Ryou had made it to the Great Hall of the school and was puzzled as to why there was no attack yet. "Where the hell is everyone? This makes no sense.." Ryou growled.<p>

"Maybe they're hiding in the Dormitories..." Alpha 69 replied.

"No they're all outside..." Alpha Red said appearing from the shadows. Ryou went to a window and saw the huge army battling his Alphas.

"There has to be someone in here..."

"From what I can tell.. A bunch of kids in their dorms.."

"So they left them unguarded?"

"Probably not.."

Koulgen dashed forward throwing a ninja star as he shot out 2 clones out to each side of him.

Tremears easily blocked the projectile as he grabbed a Alpha. "You start the signal I am a little busy." he said to it as shot a fireball at one of the Koulgens.

"Alright, now that that's done... Can you put him back together now?" Kyle asked, handing her his piece. Toshiro did the same, and they awaited the answer.

Sarah snapped her fingers making the book appear in her hands. "Let's hope so... Well here goes nothing." she replied muttering the spell that was in the book. The pieces of Alpha 0 started spinning around and started connecting. A few minutes later Alpha 0 was rebuilt. His eyes opened and he yelled

"I'll kill that faggot for what he did.." Tsukete started laughing hysterically. Sarah shook her head.

"Ryou..." Alpha looked over at Sarah and his jaw dropped.

"Sarah? But how?"

"Never mind that now.. We have more important things to deal with."

"Oh yeah.. I almost forgot.. What happened since I was blown up?" Alpha 0 asked. Sarah explained everything and told him about Alpha 5's underground Command Center. "I always figured he had another one." he laughed. "Well anyways we should probably head back to figure out where he's at now.." Tsukete and Sarah nodded. He opened a portal and walked through.

"About damn time you showed back up.." Alpha 5 said walking into the room

Back at Hogwarts Ryou and Alpha 69 were looking for the entrance to one of the dorms. "Where the hell is Alpha 1? he would know where the hell they are.."

"I can sense the children but the enchantments make it harder to actually find them.." Ryou just shook his head.

Tremears stuck his sword in the ground. "Now for my trump card!" he yelled as he shot his mind into Koulgen surprised to find no resistance. "Ha someone didn't tra." He said stopping his sentence noticing he was standing in the middle of a white room with window that didn't go anywhere with red drapes on each wall.

Koulgen descended from the ceiling. "Like it I made this room for Scyso, but you look good in here."

"You think this can hold me no one can compete with my mind." Tremears yelled as he charged slashing at Koulgen, but cut through him, and fell into darkness. "What the hell?"

"I have been fighting for my mind 24/7 for 15000 year you think a little child stands a chance this is my world, and I hope you enjoy it." Koulgen said as he formed two giant red eyes, and a evil laugh as he engulfed Tremears in fire.

Tremears was falling on fire for god knows how long when he hit the bottom. "Where am I." He said, but couldn't hear himself. He tried again not hearing anything so he tried hitting the ground. Again no noise.

Koulgen laughed as he tortured Tremears. Knowing Tremears couldn't hear him.

Tremears kept bashing at the floor when suddenly he broke through, and fell into the white room again. "Stop it let me go." he yelled at Koulgen across the room.

"No I don't think I am done this is to much fun." Koulgen answered as he waved his hand binding Tremears to a table. "How about this if your mind doesn't break from this I will let you go, but if not I will take all your magic."

"Screw you." Was all Tremears got to say before his mouth disappeared off his mouth."

"It was a rhetorical question I am going to do what I want anyways." Koulgen said as he formed a surgical knife in his hand. "Now I think I am going to cut you over, and over, and when i get bored I will show you your organs." He said explaining what he was going to do.

He put his knife on Tremears arm, and stopped. "Be sure to say something if it hurts." he said tapping the knife where his mouth was, then went back to work.

Kyle laughed as 0 made the faggot comment.

"If I know Ryou, he's probably finding a new place to take over, since we destroyed his old castle." He said, stepping through the portal, Toshiro soon behind him.

"Places that would work for him.." He said, thinking.

"There's always somewhere classical, like Batman's bat cave, or the Justice League spaceship in space.. Or somewhere big, and well protected..." He said, running through possibilities. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Could he be at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Sarah asked.

"A school for witches and wizards to learn magic." Alpha 0 replied. "It does sound plausible that he would attack there next.. I have always wanted to be the headmaster there.."

"So he would be fulfilling a dream and gaining a new base.." Tsukete replied.

"Well I don't think he's there.. None of the alarms or sens-" Alpha 5 said before the alarms went off. He walked into the main power chamber and checked what was going on. "Figures.." he muttered. Alpha 0 walked in.

"Hmm so he is there.."

"Yes and looks like the wizards are loosing..." Alpha 5 replied. "Looks as if all of the Alphas are there. Along with Koulgen."

"I wondered where he went off." Tsukete said walking in.

"Well now we need a plan of attack." Alpha 0 said. "It's time we saw which army is stronger, the Alphas or us."

"AHA!" Ryou yelled finally finding the portrait he was looking for. He muttered a spell causing the portrait to swing open. Alpha 69 ran in there with excitement.

"FINALLY!" he yelled. Ryou waited outside as Alpha 69 did his work. One of the teachers was knocked outside. Ryou grabbed him and smirked.

"Soooo thought you could all hide huh?"

After what seemed like day inside Koulgen's mind he let Tremears go...or what is left of him. "Awwww looks like you fail well your magic is mine." He said as he let the Ka kari cover Tremears as it devoured him. It wasn't long until there was nothing left, and when Tremears was gone Koulgen drifted back into reality.

"Hmmm I usually feel better after you devour something." He said to the Ka Kari as he studied what was going on around him.

"Well that's because you sucked up Tremears magic inside your mind, and not inside your body like you usually do." the Ka Kari answered

"What?"

"The reason you couldn't use spoken magic is because you don't store it up there so you couldn't use your words to form it, and is also why you need me to do what you do."

"So you saying the I can use all magic now."

"Until Tremears magic wears off. Remember you don't store it there naturally."

"Awesome." Koulgen said as he charged forward ending the conversation, as he started attacking the Alphas.

Tremears mind shot back into his own skull, but he still couldn't move he just fell over with no magic, and no strength. "He is demented." he kept saying over, and over under his breath.

"Finally! time to fight." He said, punching the air.

"However... Before fighting, I say we find a way into the castle, and help those we can. Pick out the ones who want to help fight, and send those who don't to a safe zone." He said, thinking of a way to get in.

"We can't teleport, or apparate in... so we need to find the second vanishing cabinet. I think it's still in Borgin and Burkes.." Kyle said, opening a portal to the shop. He walked through, and found it.

"Perfect." He said, and put a hand on it. Soon enough, he was back at base, with the second cabinet.

"Now... I'm going to make sure you all know what you're getting yourselves into. Chances are.. Most of us will die in here, if not all of us. If you aren't willing to take the chance and fight, step aside." He said. Then, he turned to the cabinet.

"Alright.. I'll go in first. I'm not even sure if the other cabinet is still in Hogwarts... or even if it was destroyed in the last great wizard war... But it's worth a shot." He said, getting in.

"Everyone, follow right behind me. Mutter the words I do, and you should be in Hogwarts. I'll see some, if not all, of you there.. Also, if you don't want to help with this, you should go to the entrance of Hogwarts, and fight alphas. We need some people on the frontline... Good luck, my friends." He said, and closed the door.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus." He said, and.. nothing happened. It was all dark still.

"Dammit, it didn't wo-" He said, opening the door. However, he trailed off, finding himself inside Hogwarts.

"Hell yeah." He muttered silently, and waited behind a corner, waiting for the others.

The teacher looked at him with terror in his eyes. Ryou just smirked. "Now listen.. You're going to give me the locations of the other dorms so I can get everyone out of my castle. Now don't make this any more painful than it has to be.."

"Like I'd tell you anything scum!" the teacher growled spitting in Ryou's face. Ryou sighed and then said

"Have it your way then.." he entered his mind and started tearing apart the levels of his psyche until Ryou found what he wanted. HE dropped the teacher and he slumped onto the ground with a thud. "Let it be said that I warned you." Alpha 69 appeared from the portrait with blood all over him seconds later. Ryou gave him the locations of the other dorms and Alpha 69 ran off.

Alpha 0 sighed. "Shouldn't we make a battle plan instead of just blindly attacking him? The Alphas alone are formidable let alone having to deal with him.." Sarah looked at him and shrugged.

"Any plan we make will end up failing.. You know that as well as I." she said.

"She's right you know.." Alpha 5 replied. "I'll go get the army ready to move through the cabinet."

"You're going to fight?" Alpha 0 asked.

"Hell yes I am.. I'm not standing in the sidelines while you all have the fun." Alpha 5 replied with a smirk. "Quite frankly I could care less if I die in this miserable body.."

"You always complain about your short comings.." a voice said from behind them. "You don't know how annoying it was to be trapped and listen to you whine and moan..."

"That voice..." Alpha 5 said in surprise. He turned around and saw Zordon in ranger form. He looked at Alpha 0 and said. "For god's sake he brought HIM back?" Zordon just laughed. Alpha 0 just sighed and walked through the wardrobe as Kyle had. It wasn't long before Alpha 5 and Zordon followed them along with the rest of the army.

"Here goes nothing.." Sarah said.

* * *

><p>And now the final battle begins!<p> 


	32. Kyle Vs 69

Dunno what to say... Just read XD

* * *

><p>Koulgen jumped over a random Alpha grabbing its ankle, and throw it throw the school. "Oops wrong way." He said with a shrug, and went back to work.<p>

Koulgen's sword was at the throat of an Alpha when he sensed Kyle. "About time." he said locking onto his power level, and teleporting to him.

"What up." Koulgen said realizing he took the Alpha with him. "I got you a gift." He said offering it to Kyle

Kyle just laughed when Koulgen gave him the Alpha. When he let it go, it stumbled around a bit, unsure of where it was. Kyle took the opportunity to roundhouse kick it into the walla beside him, making it crash into the wall, leaving an indent from where it hit. Right before it did, though, he made a sign with one of his hands, and no noise came from the collision.

"Alright, now, from my years here... Oh god, where the hell were the dorms." He said, not being able to remember.

"Alright, I say we send out the army to fight, and keep the opposing army back, while we look for the dorms that haven't been touched... saying there are any." He said, walking ahead, and opening the door silently and carefully, making sure there weren't any Alphas outside. When he was sure there weren't, he closed his eyes, and looked for power levels.

"None on this floor yet. If I remember correctly, there was a dorm portrait up here somewhere.." He said, and ran out, making sure to be silent with each step.

Alpha 0 looked at his wrist and started pressing buttons. "Only two Alphas are in the castle.." he said. "Alpha 69 is in the dungeons and Alpha Red is on the second floor." He laughed when Koulgen appeared with the Alpha. "Alpha 128.." he said turning back to Kyle. No sooner had Alpha 0 turned back to talk to Kyle and Koulgen had the Alpha gotten back up.

"KAMIKAZE! BANZAI!" The Alpha yelled as he started growing in size.

"Oh for the love of Lurline.." Alpha 0 said annoyed. he waved his hand sending the Alpha outside to the main battle. There was a loud explosion and a bunch of Alpha parts flying past the window. Sarah went over to the window and laughed.

"That took a few out but it's like they're endless.."

"Well there was one made for every planet I ever visited.. Which was alot.." Alpha 0 replied.

"Well I'm going out there with the army.. Those wizards need our assistance.." Sarah said. Alpha 0 nodded and Sarah started leading the army out of the castle.

"I'm going with them.. I'm guessing you three won't need our help.." Alpha 5 said.

"Says who? I want a shot at fighting Ryou." Zordon yelled. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had a body.." Alpha 5 grabbed his arm and drug him out the door.

"Yeah yeah come on big blue.." Alpha 5 sighed.

Ryou immediately sensed their presence and sighed. "I can't take over anything without them butting in.. Now I know how Necrosis felt.." he looked over at Alpha Red who was messing around with a gargoyle. "Well have you figured it out yet?"

"Almost.." Alpha Red replied. "It is more troublesome than I had anticipated.." A few seconds later the gargoyle moved revealing a staircase.

"Finally!" Ryou smirked. The headmasters office was his at last. He walked up the stairs and sealed the gargoyle behind him and Alpha Red making sure no one could follow at least for a while. "Doubt they could figure out where I'm at anyway.." he smiled.

Koulgen laughed "Those Alpha out there don't have a leader anymore, and they seem pretty stupid." He said as they went to go help the wizards.

"Well I've never been here before so I'm not leading crap." Koulgen said trying to figure out who did.

"Zero... do you remember where any of the dorms were?" Kyle asked, hoping he didn't have to run around testing his memory.

Wait

Kyle reached into the backpack he was wearing, and pulled out a map. It looked old, and work out.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Kyle said, and on the paper, names popped up. He was surprised to see Ryou's name show up too.

"Huh, unexpected, but helpful." He said, and looked around to find the dorms. 3 of them had children and teachers inside. He memorized the locations, and threw the map to Zero.

"I'm going to the dungeons. Bring the kids you can back here, and we'll prepare for the fight." He said, and with that, he was gone. When he arrived, he found Alpha 69 approaching the kids. One of the teachers was knocked out, and thrown to the side.

"Don't prefer adults, huh?" He said, and his Keyblade appeared. He slowly approached 69, hoping to keep him from finding the Slytherin dorm.

Alpha 69 looked behind him. "Ugh... Really?" he said, his pink flower sword appearing in his hands. "I beat Alpha 0.. You think you can take me?" he smirked.

Ryou went to the headmasters desk and snapped his fingers pulling up a hologram map of the battlefield. He noticed that Tremears was down and sighed. "Alright need a second in command... TOMMY!" he yelled snapping his fingers at Tremears location which cause Tommy to appear. "You're in charge.. Don't fail me." Ryou growled.

As Alpha 5 and Zordon appeared on the grounds them immediately senses Tommy's power. "Well this should be interesting.." Alpha 5 smirked.

"Yes it will.. Let's see if the fan favorite can live up to his reputation." Zordon replied.

Alpha 0 and Sarah checked the other dorms. They found some people in one but they were too late for Gryffindor.. "Dear gods.. What in hades is wrong with the android!" Sarah cried as she saw all the dead children.

"That bucket of water fucked him up.." Alpha 0 replied.

Koulgen sighed as everyone disappeared in there directions. "I finaly give in to his command, and he doesn't tell me to do anything." he said to himself as he watch Kyle disappear. "What I am suppose to do touch myself." He yelled out not sure how to get around.

"Well standing here ain't going to do crap." Koulgen said to himself as he started running around the castle hoping to run into something.

Tommy appeared in front of the Alpha army. He saw Tremears on the ground, and took the chance to kick him while he was down. "Now time to do my lord Ryou's bidding." He said jumping into the air doing a back flip into a crowd of wizards. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME...GREEN DRAGON" he said morphing, and posing. As soon as he was done he grabbed his sword, and slashed at the group around him sending them flying with an explosion.

Through the wizards Tommy saw Alpha 5, and Zordon "Time to destroy Zordon, and that pesky Alpha." He said appearing behind them, and quickly shoved a floppy disk into Alpha 5 that contained a virus. "Now he's out of the way you ready Zordon."

"Yeah, I think I can." He said, still approaching him.

"What are you gonna do with that? Kill me with bad fashion sense? Oh, wait, I'm sorry. You're going to kill my eyes with the fashion sense, then rape me and throw me away in some dumpster, right? Nothing new, I presume." He said, and stopped walking.

"You do know, you're not like that because that's how you were made, or how you want to be, right? You were a mistake. A dysfunctional machine. You weren't supposed to be alive! Well, not like you are now... the sick freak you are. Know what you were supposed to be? A Jehovah's Witness. That's right, schematics right here. However, you were a mistake, and you came out like... this." He said, gesturing to all of 69.

"Now, come at me. I want to see what a failure can do." He said, getting into a fighting stance, and motioning for him to come.

Alpha 69 looked at him and laughed. "My bad fashion sense? You look like 0 used to dress you." he laughed. "And like I give a damn what I was supposed to be. I am who I am and I'm very happy." he smirked. "As cliche as this sounds I guess I'll show you what a failure can do" he smirked running at him. He slashed at him with all his might.

Zordon looked back at Tommy and sighed. "You remind me of Ivan Ooze. Always picking on those weaker than you.." Alpha 5 started going on swear rant and finally stopped and pulled the floppy disk out of his back.

"This isn't the show you idiot.. You can't pull the same bullshit on me twice.." Alpha 5 smirked. "Now then.." he said having Saba appear in his hand. "Come get some you overrated piece of Ranger trash!"

Ryou was watching the battle and noticed Tsukete fighting some Alphas. "He's not half bad.. Looks like hes grown." Ryou said in surprise.

"Well he is from your blood.." Alpha Red replied. Ryou smiled and thought for a moment. He wanted to send something after Tsukete but he didn't know what.

"Vegeta you have a new target!" He yelled. Vegeta looked up and sighed.

"Fine but he better put up some sort of fight.." He flew through the battle and spotted Tsukete. He fired an energy blast that hit the ground right next to him and said. "TIME TO DIE!"

Tommy looked at Alpha 5. "You're not worth my time. Like its always been my target is Zordon." Tommy said as his eyes flashed green shooting a beam at Alpha 5.

"Now Zordon are you going to be useful for the first time in 8000 years, and fight me?" Tommy ask charging at Zordon.

Koulgen made a left down a random hallway running into a wall. "I usually have time to scope out a place, but not this time. Also how can i find my way when everything moves." He said to himself venting.

"You know what I am done with two things. One talking to myself, and second being lost." Koulgen said as he started charging his power. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled blasting a hole through the school. "I found my exit." He said flying through the hole

"Hey, you said it." He said, and sidestepped the attack.

"Woah..." He said, feeling.. weaker.

"The hell? What are you doing to me?" He asked, still dodging attacks, and feeling weaker.

Zordon blocked his attack with his sword and pushed him back with an energy wave. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm slow, first time I've fought in 20000 years." he smirked. Alpha 5 jumped from behind and attempted to make a surprise attack.

"Don't underestimate me..." he yelled.

Alpha 69 laughed as the sword worked its magic. "You forgot about my sword didn't you. Well how's this for a failure you bastard!" he raised his hand and shot a pink energy blast right at his back.

Ryou was surverying the battle from his map in the headmasters office. Vegeta and Tsukete were holding their own. Ryou was impressed with Tsukete's ability. "Good job kid..." Ryou said softly before the evil side took over again.

"What was that 0?" Red asked.

"Nothing!" Ryou snarled.

"He's getting stronger again?"

"No I can still subdue him.. It won't be long before he's long gone and I can assume complete control of my body." Ryou replied. "I won't let him trap me again..."

Koulgen made it to the battle field. "Well looks like everyone is already taken." he said to himself as he flew up into the air, and sat down on a random tower, and went into a meditative state.

Tommy easily dodged Alpha 5, and shot him with a green beam from his eye sending him flying.

Turning his attention back to Zordon. "Well if you didn't rely on everyone else to do your work you Cwouldn't be in this situation." Tommy said charging at Zordon again.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned as Alpha 69 gets his ass handed to him..<p> 


	33. Power Rangers and the Nova Portal

Alpha 69 is about to die... I doubt hell will be to kind to him

* * *

><p>"I never knew about your sword you pink-loving bastard.." He said, getting caught off guard by the blast. It knocked him back into a wall.<p>

"OK.. so I'm guessing your sword has a magical influence on me, that sucks away my energy.." He said, looking at it.

"Alright, I know how to fight you now." He said. He ran up to 69, and clashed swords with him.

"Heh.." He said, feeling energy start to get sucked out.

"Reflega."

"Something like that.." Alpha 69 replied. "I bought it from some old hag years ago because I loooooved the color.. When I actually had to fight I found out what it could really do.." When Kyle came back for another attack he just laughed. The reflega spell had no effect. "This sword is like that Koulgen kids Ka Kari thing. It sucks up energy of all kinds including magic." He kicked Kyle to the floor and smirked. "Looks like your final battle with 0 isn't going to happen. I'll finally earn his respect with this." he said before stabbing at Kyles heart.

Alpha 5 went flying after the green energy beam hit the ground below him. "GOD DAMN POWER RANGER PHYSICS!" he yelled.

Zordon just rolled his eyes and blocked his attack then jumping back. He made some movements with his hands and sent a blue ball of energy straight at Tommy.

Ryou laughed when he saw Alpha 5 flying through the air. "Speaking of the Power Rangers maybe it's time for a little reunion for Zordon.." he waved his hand and Rita an Zed appeared in the room.

"What the hell? Oh it's you..." Lord Zed said to Ryou.

"Why have you brought us here?" Rita asked.

"Simple look below you. An old friend of yours is dying to see you again." Ryou smirked. Zed looked at the map and was shocked. "Zordon in Ranger form?"

"And look Zeddie, Tommy's fighting him.."

"He's on our side.." Ryou smirked. "Now then I want you to back him up in case any of the other Rangers show up to help him."

"Yes Lord Ryou.." they both said in unison and vanished to the battle below. Ryou smirked as he saw Puttie Patrollers battling with the Alphas. It wouldn't be long before Ryou joined the fight as well.

Tommy flew backwards when the blast him causing him to roll across the ground.

"Surrender now man before I am forced to kill you." Tommy said as he got up shooting a random pose.

Koulgen sensed Ryou use his magic, and opened his eyes to see Ryou summon more playeys. "Thats more like it." He said to himself as he turned invisible, and lowering himself to the ground disapearing into the crowd every once in awhile killing a random Alpha as he traveled over to the action.

"It may not have reflected the magic, but it'll still reflect a hit!" He called out, noticing that if it didn't work, he would be done for.

"REFLEGA!" He called out, right as the sword was about to strike him. It came up long enough to make 69's sword bounce back, and long enough for Kyle to jump back.

"Damn.." He said, looking at the sword.

Wait.. Maybe.. He thought, and made a handsign. When he did, a bunch of fireballs shot at 69.

The sword bounced off the spell and Alpha 69 jumped back. "Smart move kid.." he smirked. When the fireballs came he used his sword to knock them right back at him. "Fireballs? Really you must be getting desperate." he laughed.

"The forces of light will prevail!" he yelled back shooting his own pose, causing an explosion of blue smoke behind him. He looked back and saw troops from both sides in air.

Alpha 0 noticed that Rita and Zed were summoned and he looked at Sarah. "Zordon and Alpha 5 won't be able to take them on their own especially with Tommy helping them."

"Should we go help them?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think we'll find anyone else in the castle.. I think Kyle found the only dorm with living children.." Alpha 0 replied. Sarah just shuddered at the thought.

"If I get my hands on that miserable..."

"Kyle beat you to it.. He's fighting him now.." Alpha 0 smirked. "Now let's get out there but first lets have a little magic of my own." he said as he started muttering spells.

Tommy brought his sword to his mouth, and called his zord. Then he quickly started his attack on Zordon cutting at him.

Koulgen was almost to tommy when a giant rock bashed into him.

He quickly got up. "what the hell"

"I thought I recognized your mind" Tremears said laughing at koulgen s comment

"Desperate?" He asked, with a smirk.

"I call it logic." He said, as a clone came up from behind 69 and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"The fire was magic, and a distraction. The real reason for the handsign was that." He said, pointing to the clone. It disappeared, and he clapped his hands, placing them on the ground, and making a large wall appear between 69 and his sword.

"Now, fight me the right way." He said, running at 69, and slashing his Keyblade at him.

Zordon looked at the Zord and was worried. That would cause major destruction if left alone. Then suddenly someone yelled from behind him.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Zordon looked behind him and saw the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers calling their Zords. In that split second Tommy hit and Zordon was knocked back with an explosion. "Don't worry Zordon we got this!" Jason yelled as he jumped into his Tyrannosaurs Zord. "Alright guys let's bring them together!" Their Zords combined and they went to fight Tommy's Dragonzord.

Ryou laughed when he saw the Rangers. "I saw that coming a mile away.. Rita! Zed! Now!" he yelled. They looked up and nodded.

"Make our Goldar GROWWWW!' They yelled aiming their staff's at him. Once Goldar was grown he went to attack the Megazord with his sword.

Alpha 0 and Sarah appeared seconds later on the battlefield. "Gods that thing is huge!" Sarah said covering her mouth.

"They should be find I hope.. Although with Goldar this may be a problem..." Alpha 0 replied. He opened up his wrist and said. "5 do you see Goldar?"

"You think I'm blind you idiot! Of course I see him.."

"Well I need you to..."

"Way ahead of you.. I'll be there soon."

"Roger.." Alpha 0 replied shutting his wrist. "You ready?" he asked Sarah. She looked at him, drew her sword and laughed. They both ran into the fight taking out Alphas and Putty Patrollers.

Alpha 69 was surprised at the attack and growled when he lost his sword. When Kyle came at him with his keyblade he pulled out a purple sword and blocked him. "I may not have my sword but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." he smirked. He attempted to parry his sword and try to attack him the way he wanted for now.

"No one can sense my mind you followed your magic." Koulgen said throwing a knife.

Tremears easily blocked it. "Alright Sherlock let me have some fun."

Tommy commanded jhis Zord to attack the other zord as he charged Zordon, and jumped into the air, spin kicking him.

The dragon zord attacked the zord clawing at it

"Heh, this is the way I like it." He said, running in, ducking under the sword. Once he was close enough, he planted his foot on 69's robotic chest, and sent him slamming into a wall.

"Why not.." He said, holding his other hand out. A chakra sword appeared.

Zordon blocked his kick and jumped back, then he spun his sword in the air and sent a energy blast the made the ground under Tommy's feet explode. He then jumped in and started attacking with his sword.

The Megazord was getting flattened by both the Dragonzord and Goldar. "We're getting creamed here!" Kimberly yelled.

"There's no way we can take them both on alone." Jason replied.

"You pathetic rangers are finished!" Goldar said as he slashed his sword at the Megazord causing it to explode and fall to the ground.

Alpha 69 hit the wall and cursed under his breath. "Dammit!" he saw him take out the chakra sword and he rolled his eyes. "Oooo a chakra sword.. I can do that too." he smirked as a sword started appearing in his hand. Then there was an explosion and Alpha 69 was sent flying back into the wall.

Ryou noticed Tremears and Koulgen fighting. "That boy just wants to get mind fucked again.."

"You're not thinking of helping him.." Alpha Red replied.

"Not directly.. Now who to send.." Ryou said with a smirk.

Koulgen appeared right behind Tremears, and slapped him into a wall. "Your no done healing gtfo I don't have the time." Koulgen said walking away again.

Tremears fought to his feet, and summoned his magic, and made the earth under Koulgen swallow him.

Tommy barely got back up to his feet to block Zordon's attack.

Kyle simply laughed as he failed at making the chakra sword. However, within seconds, he was through the smoke and at 69's throat with his sword.

"Ready to give in?" He said, a smirk on his face.

The real Kyle stood behind the two, and clapped his hands together. The ground underneath the ground they were in shot up into the air. When he was finished, they lingered above the grounds.

"Now, shit gets real." He said, clapping his hands once more, and making the walls around 69's sword grow higher.

Alpha 69 smirked and pointed his purple sword at the clone. "I may not have my pink sword but this will be more fun." he choked out. "ENEMA RAY!" the beam hit the clone and it immediately released his grasp. He laughed as he saw the clone clamping his hands around his but. "You're next boy!" he said as his eyes turned pink. "I don't like using this power but you left me no choice. Let me show you how I took out Roanoke." The sky darkened and lightning flashed.

Ryou looked out the window at the two of them. "The hell? Since when could he do that?"

"Apparently since now... He said something about Roanoke didn't he..." Alpha Red replied. Ryou just laughed. Then he looked out at Tremears and Koulgen.

"Meh he gets Alpha 1..." he shrugged. He snapped his fingers at the map and Alpha 1 went flying towards them. He sent fireballs and killing curses after Koulgen hoping one would hit.

Koulgen broke out of the rock prison just to get hit by a bunch of fireballs. He quickly covered himself in the Ka Kari to help deflect further spells. "Alpha 1 I see. About time Ryou pulled out one of the 5." He said slashing his sword sending waves of fire at alpha 1

"You deserved it," Kyle said, a tone of boredom in his voice. He watched as lightning struck the platform from the sky.

"Interesting. Calling upon the power of Zeus or something? Nah, you're nowhere near important enough.." He said, looking around for something interesting.

"I've wanted to try this out.." He said, making his keyblade his only weapon. Leaping into the air, he hovered, and pointed his keyblade at 69, his eyes turning completely black.

"Nooooovvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaa... !" He screamed, a huge black ball of surging energy, with a purple aura, appearing from nowhere. When it got to a massive size, bigger than the platform itself, he pulled away from it, leaving it floating in the air.

"Say hey to Lucifer in hell for me." He said, pulling his keyblade back as far as he could. Then, he brought it back around, and slammed it into the Nova Portal with enough force to topple a building. A monstrous sound echoed from the contact, and an immense wave of energy flew in all directions. The Nova Portal, when hit, was sent flying right at 69, tearing apart the platform as it approached him.

* * *

><p>And next chapter begins the epic final battle between Ryou and Kyle!<p> 


	34. Ryou vs Kyle!

And it begins.. Only a few chapters left :(

* * *

><p>"Now that's over 90-WHAM" Vegeta tried to say before Tsukete smacked him into the ground.<p>

"Damn memes.." he said before looking up at Kyle. "My gods..."

Ryou felt the massive energy being formed and then looked back outside. "What the hell is that?" he cried.

Alpha 69 knew there was no way out and just stood there until he was ripped apart. His screams of agony rang through the sky.

"Well that was new.." Alpha 0 said as he watched Alpha 69 get destroyed. "Wonder where he learned that.."

"My god what power..." Sarah said before a cold chill ran down her spine. "Not here..." Alpha 0 felt it too and scowled. An all but too familiar power had joined the fight.

Koulgen stood there, and watched the attack. "Fool." He said looking at it. "He wasted energy this is a war not just a battle."

"Well back to you." He said instantly appearing in front of alpha 1 thrusting his sword through him.

Kyle dropped to the destroyed platform, and landed on his feet.

"Damn.." He said, looking at his hands. That's what had come of all the pent up energy that he had been keeping dormant for so long.. And the scary thing was, there was more.

"Time to go find Ryou.." He said, a sudden smirk on his face. He took a running start, and lept off the platform, that was still hovering hundreds of feet in the air. He hit the ground with an earth-rattling crash, and stood up, as if he hadn't been phased.

"Ryou!" He yelled out over the battlefield.

"Come out if you dare," He snarled, a smirk of pure evil plastered on his face.

"This is getting old." Ryou growled. "I'm doing what I should have done a very long time ago."

"You are not thinking of going out to fight him." Alpha Red asked.

"Shut up you idiot." Ryou snapped before jumping out the window and gracefully landing in the grass below. "Well boy I'm here.. Shall we end this?" he yelled. "Or are we going to run away again?"

"Hello old friends." Mephisto smirked as he approached Alpha 0 and Sarah.

"Friend.. Hah!" Sarah spat.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face." Alpha 0 growled.

"Oh begone you stupid robot..." Mephisto said with a wave of his hand. Alpha 0's eyes darkened and he fell to the ground with a thud. Sarah's eyes widened.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed as she leaped at him with her sword.

Alpha 1 eyes widened in shock and awe. "No one has ever..." he said before he fell to the ground.

"Well at least you shut up the loudmouth.." Alpha 2 said from behind Koulgen.

"Yeah always about being the 1st one built.." Alpha 3 said jumping in next to him.

"Like he was ever that great.." Alpha 4 laughed jumping in next. "You ready to handle all 3 of us?"

Title: Re: The Random RP from RPU2! (Closed)

Post by: Koulgen on September 04, 2011, 10:28:16 PM

Koulgen eyes widened as he was surrounded in an instant. "My my my you all of you come out at once just for little old me." Koulgen said smacking them all upside the head with the blunt side of his blade stunning them long enough to jump back, and shooting a Kamehameha in Alphas 3 direction.

"I think I should be asking you the same question old man," He said, approaching Ryou without hesitation. He grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against a wall.

"Ready to play?" He asked. It came out as an evil sounding growl of sorts.

Ryou turned to water and appeared behind Kyle stabbing his sword into his back. "I've been waiting for this a long while." he said as he kicked Kyle into the wall he was held up against. "Child you have no clue what you're up against." he smirked.

Alpha 3 kicked into the ground making it rise up into a shield. "Kamehameha? like that's going to work you imbecile..." he laughed. Alpha 2 snapped his fingers sending a wave of fire straight at Koulgen.

Koulgen laughed as he thrusted his sword into the fire, and then moved it in a circle motion wrapping the fire around his sword. " My turn." He said slashing his blade sending it back at them.

As the fire flew at them he quickly used it as cover, and charged up a lot of his energy, and compressed it as much as he could creating a really tiny black diamond thing with the power of multiple spirit bombs. He held it in-between his fingers then jumped through the fire before it hit the Alphas, and slammed his index, and middle fingers into Alpha 4 along with a burst of energy sending him flying as well as the energy diamond into his chest for future use

"Neither do you," The clone said, smirking, before coughing up blood, and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Come at me, bro." Kyle said, now behind Ryou. He jabbed a kunai into his back, and backflipped away, watching in anticipation.

Ryou pulled the knife out of his back and then licked the blood off of it in a very Orochimaru-esque way. "Let's have some fun then." he said licking his lips. A sword appeared in his hand and he launched himself at Kyle slashing his sword at his head.

Alpha 3 jumped into the air and deflected the fire away. Alpha 4 was knocked back and flew into the outer walls of the castle. Alpha 2 snuck up from behind Koulgen and attacked with his sword.

Koulgen winced as the sword cut across his back. "Goddammit that's going to leave a scar." He said turning around blocking the of the attack, and kicking Alpha 2 away while shooting a ki blast at Alpha 3.

"Not very smart," He said, as Ryou licked the kunai. A single tag of paper hang from the handle. As he licked it, the symbol on the tag lit up a bright red, and the kunai exploded.

"Gotcha." He said, smirking, but not letting his guard down. He lifted his keyblade, ready to fight.

"Explosive tag... Oh I sure wasn't expecting that.." Ryou said from right behind Kyle after the explosion hit. "Geez you didn't use an infinite amount of them when we were fighting at the school." he pressed his sword to his back. "Three, two, one..." he said waiting for the clone to disappear. He was too predictable.

Alpha 3 smirked and knocked the blast away. "You took on 0 huh? I'm rather surprised you lasted long with the way you're fighting right now."

"Yeah 0 should have mopped the floor with you." Alpha 4 said as he rejoined the fight.

Koulgen growled at the comment. "I don't wave my power around like an idiot. I've focused alll my power into control, and focus." He said through his teeth. "As you're about to find out." He continued changing his his tone to something more creepy as he released his control, and letting his black diamond explode from inside Alpha 4. Quickly Koulgen jump behind some rubble, and putted a wall of force around himself as well muttering a spell he learned from one ofRyou's books preventing the other Alphas from moving.

Kyle felt as beads of blood came down his back.

"Predictable, huh?" He asked, smirking. In a split second, he backflipped, landed on the sword, and pushed himself off of Ryou, sending him flying backwards.

Ryou skidded to a halt. "Really if I hadn't said anything there would have been a clone.. Oh by the way, Here comes the big shocker, POISON TIPPED SWORD!" he yelled as he started laughing. He started making handsigns and yelled. "Water Style Giant Water Shockwave!" he parted his hands and spit a wave of water out of his mouth. The poison should have already taken its roots he should be a bit more sluggish and get slammed with the wave.

Alpha 4's eyes widened in shock as the diamond exploded disintegrating him on the spot. The remaining two Alphas sat there imobile in shock. "This can't be... We are the most power force in the universe.." they both said in unison.

Koulgen laughed from behind the rocks. "Then there was two." He said completely shutting off his power level, and turning invisible making the Ka Kari mimic the surrounding temperature. Finally he focus some talent under his feet preventing his foot steps from making noise, and made a mask over his mouth to prevent them from being able to use it to find him."Now the fun begins." He thought shaping Retribution into a dagger.

"Shoulda noticed.." He said, feeling weak. He looked up at the large wave coming at him.

"This isn't how I'm gonna go out," He said, forcing his energy into one single jump. Leaping out of the way of the large wave, he heard it crash behind him.

"I need to nautralize this poison.. Like soon." He said, gasping for breath. Making a handsign, he forced the poison from his body. It still left him weak though. Straightening, he stared down Ryou.

"Stay away from the sword. Got it." He said, sounding bored once more. He lowered his Keyblade onto his shoulder, and watched for Ryou to make his next move.

* * *

><p>Hey at least they're finally fighting...<p> 


	35. Their True Power Shows

Part 2 enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Really now so what is this gonna be? We throw lame attacks at one another that we dodge in the most extreme ways. I say we stop toying around and start this thing for real.." he said as his eyes turn blue. "I am the equivalent of a god you fool. I am stronger than you in ways you cannot fathom. I WILL CONTROL EVERYTHING! YOU WILL ALL PERISH BY MY HAND!" he yelled as he rose into the air. He body started glowing and sheer power radiated from him.<p>

As he walked towards Kyle the earth shook and cracked. The insanity had fully taken its course. All of the magical barriers that Ryou put up were gone and his full power was finally showing. The battlefield was silent as they all dropped their weapons, watching in awe at the two of them. "My gods.." Sarah said in fear. Ryou smirked at Kyle and sword appeared in his hand.

"Time to die.." he said pointing his sword at Kyle, sending a blast of energy that disintegrated everything in its path.

The Alphas were distracted by 0s power. "Kyle's in for it now.. Haven't seen that since 360 blew up 5.." Alpha 3 said.

"Yeah crazy..." Alpha 2 replied. he tried to move and growled. "When I regain movement that bastard is dead.."

Unlike everyone else evidently Koulgen didn't give a crap what they were doing he had target, and would not be destracted. He positioned himself behind the Alphas, and stabbed his dagger through Alpha 2, and released the Ka Kari into him commanding it to devour everything.

"This is new." Kyle said, hardly amused. He watched as the Earth cracked under Ryou.

"Wow.. You should really lose a few pounds.." He said, feeling the energy get near him. He was exhausted, hurt, and still had the ability to crack a joke. Interesting. He straightened up as Ryou approached him, and pulled his Keyblade out in front of him as the beam flew at him. It hit with a huge wave of energy, that almost sent Kyle flying backwards.

"A god.. Huh?" He asked, between grunts. He was still focusing on pushing the large blast away. The air around him was blowing violently, as if he were right next to a tornado.. Or worse. His golden hair flew around him as he stood, putting an immense amount of energy into crippling the deadly blast. He looked down at the ground.

It can't end here

"You want a god!" He asked, looking back up. He had a new tone to his voice, and his eyes were glowing a very bright blue. He screamed in a vicious way as he pushed the Keyblade out, it now glowing white.

"I'll give you a god," He said, a smirk suddenly on his face. He positioned himself, and put some of his new-found power into the push, sending the beam flying into the sky.

"No more messing around," He said, serious for the first time in the battle. He looked down, his clothes ripped, and cuts all over his body.

"So, a god, huh?" He asked, dusting off what remained of his tattered clothing.

"I've conquered more than one in my lifetime.. You aren't going to stop me.." He said, the ground rumbling beneath him. It just got worse from there. Huge cracks emerged, stretching far into the battlefield. Underneath him, the ground crumbled away, leaving a huge fissure.

"If you're a god.. Then I have one question." He asked. Right as the last word came from his mouth, a huge flare of energy burst from him, as he stood there, levitating over the newly created fissure. Silently, but carrying immense beauty, large white wings spread from his back through holes in his shirt.

"What am I?" He asked, smirking so wide his teeth were showing. He swung his keyblade out in front of him, sending a huge white shockwave at Ryou. He watched as it flew through the air at an impossible speed, the area around it wavering, as if unreal. It was as if was cutting through time itself.

Ryou deflected the blast with a yawn. "So you're an angel? Didn't you also rule hell? How does that work?" he laughed. "Your powers lack continuity.. Oh well that won't matter much longer." he smirked as he rushed Kyle with tremendous speed with his sword as the sonic boom roared through the skies.

Alpha 2 screamed in agony as he was devoured by the Ka Kari. Alpha 3 stood there in horror as he tried to move.

Koulgen sighed as he noticed once again the Alpha didn't do anything. "That's it." He said getting annoyed. "You'll have to do something with this." Koul walked over to Alpha 3, and knocked him over. Gently he laid down next to him, and proceeded to brush, and blow on his ear.

Kyle simply watched as Ryou dodged past the blast he sent at him, and came at him at an enormous speed. As he reached him, he followed in suit, bringing up his keyblade, and connecting the two weapons. When they connected, a huge energy burst was sent flying. It was so powerful, parts of the castle behind them broke off.

This whole time, Kyle had not moved an inch. The only thing he had moved was a single arm, to parry the attack. He'd hardly even blinked.

"You're going to have to do better than that," He growled, and within less than a second, brought his Keyblade up, smashing it into Ryou's stomach. After that, he brought it out, and smashed it into his side, before ultimately cocking back his leg, and letting it unleash into Ryou's side with enough force to cripple a large building.

Ryou was knocked back and skidded to halt. "I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt?" he laughed. He stomped on the ground creating a fissure that started crumbling the ground beneath Kyle's feet. While he was distracted he dissappeared then reappeared behind Kyle, sending an energy blast piont blank at his hand.

"Kinda can't move you idiot..." Alpha 3 growled as he was knocked to the ground. "Alpha 1 was the one that knew magic.. I'm kind of stuck like this..." he said as he tried to move his leg to kick Koulgen away. Somehow the spell must have worn off because he was able to move and sent Koulgen flying.

"No, it wasn't." He said, as Ryou stomped on the ground.

"Having a tantrum, are we?" He joked, and watched as the earth around him fell. However, he was flying in the air, so it didn't effect him. Turning around, he knocked the blast away from him with a single flick of the wrist. He watched as it flew into the huge crowd of alphas, and took out a large amount.

"Come on, you're going to have to do better than that." He said, shooting another shock wave at Ryou, but this time at close range. He could feel time being warped around it as it flew the short distance between then.

Koulgen ended up hitting a wall, and bouncing off it onto the ground. "Sorry I expected more from you seeing as I'm not suppose to be able to use magic." He said getting back up rubbing his shoulder, and holding his sword out. Staring at Retribution it finally hit him he could use magic, and the sword focuses magic by millions of times. "I'm an idiot." He said to himself still staring at Retribution.

"You don't have to say that twice." The Ka Kari joked. "But I have a idea. Why don't you use the sword to focus all the magic you stole Tremears, then let me devour it, and transfer all that power into your talent."

"But Tremears was stronger in magic then the elves. What would happen if I did."

"Well either your cell will be so energized that they vibrate apart killing you, or you'll have the power to destroy all the alphas."

"I have to try." Koulgen said as he pulled all the magic he claimed from Tremears, and ran it through the sword producing the power to unravel time, then he pulled the Ka Kari from his skin to his hand placing it on the sword transferring all the power back to Koulgen. It didn't take long, but when finished all of Koulgen's wounds were healed, and he was floating just above the ground. "This is where the fun begins." He said as he looked up at Alpha 3 his eye completely black.

In a instant Koulgen struck Alpha 3 sending it flying into the rest of the alphas. Flying into the air Koulgen charged his energy, and then dove into the middle of the alphas letting an energy burst loose as he hit the ground sending them all flying, before they could all hit the ground again Koulgen launched into the army destroying hundreds in mere moments. His movements were so fast that even the most keen eyes would only see a black lightning shape line of where he was earlier.

* * *

><p>The thrilling conclusion and the end of the rp in the next chapter!<p> 


	36. The Final Chapter

And here we are the final chapter! Took me forever but it's finally done!

* * *

><p>As Ryou attempted to knock away the sonic wave, all of time seemed to slow down and suddenly freeze. Ryou's eyes suddenly dimmed and then he took a deep breath. The old Ryou was back. The time stream seemed to flowing around them showing both Ryou and Kyle's history. "Kyle... I'm sorry. I never intended any of this.." he said looking at the ground.<p>

Alpha 3 didn't have time to react as Koulgen destroyed him and countless other Alphas. The army was slowly dwindling. Alpha Red watched from the headmasters office in disgust. "This is pitiful. The 4 of them taken out so easily... If you want something done correctly, you do it yourself.." he said as he jumped out the window activating his stealth mode. Time to get rid of this nuisance once and for all.

With every kill Koulgen got stronger as the Ka Kari ate their energy. Also with every kill Koulgen k lost himself as the true purpose of theblack Ka Kari took over. Then it happened black light erupted from Koulgen. Anything the light touch had it's life sucked from it, and pulledinto the pitch black center where Koulgen was standing. The light disappeared as fast as it came leaving a kneeling pitch black creature with black plates all over it's body creating armor over any vital spots. It looked up as it stood. "The Ka Kari, and wielder are one." It said in a double layered voice. "I am the Night Angel." As he spoke his name black winds shot out sending some feathers into the air, and he looked at Alpha Red his eye the color of blood. He stared only for a second, and spoke one word . "Guilty."

Kyle looked around, partially startled. He watched his past run by him, like it were recorded in a book.. Or on video. He looked back at Ryou, ready fight, but as soon as he spoke, he realized what had happened. The old Ryou was back.

"I know you didn't.." Kyle said, smiling, for seemingly the first time in ages. He put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Come on, chin up." He said warmly. As he waited, he watched his past fly by his eyes as if it were nothing.

"I think I've seen this movie before.." He joked, letting out a small laugh under his breath.

"It won't long before he takes back over... I had worked so hard to keep it subdued and then I blow it by wanting life again.. I should have just..." he said trailing off as he noticed him and Kyle training in one of the flashbacks. "You know what you have to do right? You have to kill me.. I can use the rest of my energy to fix all of this and put it all right..." a tear fell from his eye. "What this will be the 4th time I've died right?" he laughed.

Alpha Red glared at whatever Koulgen had turned into. "If you think whatever monster you have turned yourself into scares me, you are being very mistaken. I worked for one of most evil men in all of time." he pulled out a gun. "Das vi danya" he said as he fired the gun.

The Night Angel looked at him destroying the bullet, and gun. "Death." He said calmly in the same double layered voice as of he was giving the sentence to an ant. He brought Retribution uup to his eyes. Unlike what it usual looks like it now had red writing across its black blade that seem to keep shifting. It was also bigger with jagged edges. He quickly cut Alpha Red in half, and took to the sky leaving a trail of feather from his take off. He closed his eye, and held his palm to the sky creating the same black light from earlier. He closed his fist on it taking it in, then he floated down into the middle of the alpha army. He placed his hand on the earth then instantly the black material shot across the ground surrounding anything it touching in the instant death of the black light. In a meer moment the alpha army was gone.

"It's alright.." He said, smiling. He glanced the same way Ryou did, seeing the same image. Suddenly, his face looked pained.

"I won't." He said, frowning.

"I can't.." He added, looking down at his hands. They were shaking suddenly. Not too much, but just enough to be noticeable.

"I'll... I'll find a way to make this alright." He said, looking up, his face looking worried. He wouldn't cry though.. He couldn't. A true ninja didn't show strong emotions.. Weakness. Not like that. He listened to Ryou's death comment, and let out a small laugh.

"No more than I have, my friend.." He said, smirking sadly, and still looking to the ground.

"There is no other way.." Ryou replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "The power that he unleashed, which I have only used one other time, is almost unstoppable and will literally tear the universe in two.. As you can see it's almost already happening. The last time I used it, I created the black hole in the milky way.." he said with a chuckle.

"Mephisto and I were fighting in one of our usual fights and afterwards I was so scared of the power I sealed it off making sure I would never use it again.. Now that he has control of my body he's released it. You need to stop it before he destroys the planet."

Sarah watched in awe at Koulgen's power. "Incredible..." she whispered. "He just took out the whole army!" Tsukete came running up next to her.

"WAY TO GO KOULGEN!" he yelled. Then he turned his attention over to Ryou and Kyle. "Hmm they've been silent for almost 5 minutes now.. What's going on?" he asked.

"Well the area around them seems to be tearing the fabric of space and time.. Kyle better hurry.. If it's doing what I think it's doing, the whole planet could implode."

The Night Angel floated down gracefully landing by Sarah. " The battle is done Ryou took temporal control back Kyle just needs to give the final blow before Ryou becomes evil again." He explain stilll using a double layered voice.

"There's gotta be," Kyle said, his voice cracking a bit. He felt his eyes tear up, but didn't let them fall. He ignored his jokes, and looked to the ground once more.

"And even if I do have to kill you.." He said, his voice low.

"I'll find a way to bring you back." He said, looking back up, a tear falling. He had a smirk on his face, and he wiped it off with the sleeve of his special fighting gear. He looked around, and the last thing he saw before the memory reel stopped was Ryou finding Kyle curled up in a ball in the snow, in Konoha.

"I think our time here is almost up.." He said, frowning. He felt something, and closed his eyes. He felt time warping around the planet.. Around the universe itself.

"I'll figure something out.. I swear it." He said, smiling as his body started to fade.

"And even if I don't.. Don't you ever forget.." He said, more tears falling.

"Don't you forget about us." He said, smirking, tears still streaming down his face. As he disappeared, images of everyone else they had known throughout their journey appeared beside him. Koulgen, Sarah, Toshiro, Shun, Tremears, Arashi, Jehuo, and many more. All lined up as far as the eye can see.

"It's been a long run.." He said, the last bits of him starting to fade.

"But it's been a damn good one." He said, genuinely smiling as he fully faded, nothing left behind.

Back at the battlefield, Kyle's eyes snapped open. He wiped his eyes once more, and jumped back, holding out his Keyblade. It started to glow pure white. The glow was so fierce that it hurt his eyes just to look at it. He could feel the white-hot energy emanating from it, pulsating through the air for miles and miles.

"Noovvvvaaaaa..." He said, another tear falling from his eye. A small white ball appeared at the end of his Keyblade, soon growing to an enormous size. It was already the size of the original Nova Portal, and it was still growing.. At least triple the energy was placed into this one.

"Portal.." He said, closing his eyes. The ball suddenly expanded at an alarming rate, becoming roughly ten times the size of the original. It was huge. The energy from it flared, and he was sure people all around the world could feel it easily, without a doubt.

".. Plus!" He screamed, the ball growing one last time, if it was even possible. He pulled his Keyblade away, recoiling as if he had just shot a gun. The Nova Portal+ shot forward at an alarming rate, time and space rippling around it.

"Goodbye.. My friend."

"Kyle..." Ryou smiled as tears formed in his eyes. "I will always be with you.. This time I don't want to come back." he said as he closed his eyes. "I've been away from Adinx too long... My time in this world is over. It's up to you and Tsukete now.." he said as he felt himself being overcome again. "NO!" he yelled as he kept him still. "I will not let you hurt anyone else!" Ryou growled.

"You think you can hold me you wimp" the other side laughed. "You could barely keep me contained. What makes you think you'll ever get control again."

"I know I can't." he said as time started moving again. "But I can keep you still long enough for THAT!" he said as the nova portal loomed nearer.

"No... no... CURSE YOU! I WILL NOT BE..." and then the screams and silence as the nova portal did its work. Ryou unleashed a huge amount of energy that created a blinding white light. "Good bye..." Ryou said right before the light hit.

Tsukete and Sarah were knocked unconscious along with everyone else. When they awoke they awoke in the courtyard in Ryou's school. They both looked at each other and blinked. They looked around and saw Alpha 5, Kyle, Tremears and Koulgen on the ground. "How did we get here?" Tsukete asked.

"That last bit of energy that he emitted right before the nova portal hit. It must have done all this."

"Amazing..." Tsukete said in awe. He looked around and saw his home exactly as it was before all the craziness. It was finally all over. He passed the training room where this all started and looked in. He thought he'd see the training hologram of Ryou but there was only silence. "I guess he truly is gone..." Tsukete said as tears formed in his eyes and he walked out.

After Tsukete had walked out, one of the training holograms activated and Ryou stood there with a smirk. Then someone else appeared next to him and held his hand. "You think they'll be ok?"

"I believe so Adinx.." Ryou replied as he put arm around her. "Now let's make up for lost time." he said as he twirled her around in the air and they vanished.

The Night Angel got up, and looked around . How did he do that I'm completely magic proof?" He asked wondering.

"Well everything is done I guess I should Koulgen his body back." He said then a flash burst from him leaving the normal Koulgen standing there.

"What the hell happened?" Koulgen asked confused. "Never mind I don't care. I got something I must do ." He said turning invisible, and running of into the horizon.

After the explosion of the Nova Portal, Kyle had blacked out. When he woke, he found himself in a grassy field. A dirt path led up to a large building.

"Am I dead..?" He asked nobody in particular, rubbing his eyes. His body ached, and he had to fight himself to stand. When he did, he stumbled a bit.

"We're.. Home." He said, smiling. He heard Koulgen take off, but payed him no attention. As he neared the school, his slow walk turned into a run, as he burst through the front doors. Everything was the same.. Nothing out of place. He navigated through the halls, and passed the training room. As he did, he thought he caught a small, quick glimpse of something.

"I must be seeing things.." He said, frowning. He kept walking, and turned into his room. He smiled once more as he walked in, and sat on his bed. Picking up the picture next to his bed, he stared at it for a few seconds. It contained four people.

Ryou, Arashi, Jehuo, and himself.

"Heh.." He chuckled, putting the picture back. Then, he noticed a paper sitting on his table. Picking it up, he read it.

I wanted to tell you right away,

About memories from the past that sleep within you,

And about the pieces that will tie you to your future.

Kyle,

you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,

and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you.

It's possible that all your journeys so far,

have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you.

I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events.

And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened.

Kyle stared at the letter, unsure of what to think of it. There were so many loose ends.. What people? What is this new journey? Who's the letter even from?

"Damn it.." He muttered.

"Why is it always me?" He asked, smirking. He slipped the letter into his pocket, and grabbed another piece of paper, and a pen.

I'm sorry to leave you all so soon, but I have a lot ahead of me, apparently. I may leave now, but this definitely isn't the last time I'll be seeing you all.. Not by a long shot.

"May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of his hand."

Sincerely,

Kyle.

"Good enough," He said, setting the paper on his table. Opening the window next to his bed, he lept out onto the lawn, running into the field. He stopped once he was out of sight, and looked back at the school.

"Farewell, my friends." He turned away from the school, and looked up in the sky. Within the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving behind only a faint streak of blue, leading into the sky where he had traveled.

* * *

><p>And there we go.. A year long rp finally done.. Thanks for reading if you've stuck through this long!<p> 


End file.
